Metroid: The Untold Story
by Metroidhunter007
Summary: This story is told from Stefan Chanson's point-of-view and it ties the majority of the Metroid games together.


**Metroid: The Untold Story**

_ By: Daniel Haight_

**Prologue**: An untold Bounty Hunter named Stefan Chanson recorded the following logs while in a maximum security prison of the Galactic Federation. He secretly transmitted these logs to his friend, Flamingmetroidzd and he stored them into his personal database. FMzd has been kind enough for Stefan to sort them into chapters for his friends to read.

Chapter one: Planet Zebes: 1st visit

Chapter two: B.S.L Station Construction

Chapter three: Planet Zebes: 2nd visit

Chapter four: B.S.L Inspection/Digging deep

Chapter five: Good Ship Halflight*

Chapter six: Tallon IV Revisited

Chapter seven: SR388: Life after Metroids

Chapter eight: B.S.L Station: Battle with X

*=correlates with Omega-Ridley's Good Ship Halflight Omega file logs. Go to his logs in Good Ship Halflight for his side of the chapter. At the end of specific entries, there will be a link to one of his logs. (Press and hold the ctrl key and then click on the link.)

**Chapter 1**: Planet Zebes: First Visit

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 04080521.4: I've not had a good life after the B.S.L Station incident and let me explain the events leading up to my current situation. It all started when Samus Aran chose me to fight along side her. When I first saw Samus, I didn't know it was a woman in the suit. Neither did she know that I was also one of the chosen few to inherit a suit from the Chozo. My suit was a different color than Samus's. My suit was a mixture of silver and yellow. Anyway, she and I flew off together in separate ships to Zebes under Galactic Federation Police orders to wipe out the Space Pirate presence. We both headed down to Brinstar. Samus found the Morphball, and I got it thanks to a special ability my suit has which is to copy a weapon or a latent ability from her. We then proceeded up the shaft and started searching for the Long Beam upgrade. This time I picked up the Long Beam from the Chozo statue and I used another one of my suit's special abilities which is to transfer any weapons or abilities I pick up to Samus and only to her. I successfully transferred the Long Beam to Samus and we continued on through Brinstar.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 040920.3: Samus and I ventured into the top cavern of the Blue Area of Brinstar. We went through the door and saw that our path was blocked. Samus said, "It looks like we need to find the monsters that have similar heads as these two." I then took a picture of the two statues. I used an image-capturing device that was programmed into my suit. All I had to do was make sure the image I want to capture was in my line of view and then a built-in camera automatically takes the picture. I stored the image into my database. Then we exited and then continued searching for more power-ups. When we got to the gold area of Brinstar, we decided to split up so we can cover more ground. I took to the top and Samus took the bottom. I found a missile tank, informed Samus of my discovery and that I would meet up with her at the center of the vertical cavern. Samus found the Charge beam via destroying a large worm and another missile tank. Then we met back up with each other; I copied and transferred the missile tank I found to Samus and I copied the Charge beam and the missile tank she found. So now we both have the Morphball, Long and Charge beams and 10 Normal missiles. We then proceeded into the middle cavern of Brinstar. We were then instantly attacked by flying creatures. I said "We better find those nests and get rid of them quickly." Two rooms later, we found the nests and took them out easily. I found a missile tank, copied and transferred it to Samus giving us 15 missiles each.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 041321.2: Samus and I came to the cavern where we thought we were blocked in by a rock column, it turns out the rocks were fake; we shot them down and discovered a missile tank hidden inside. I copied it, giving both myself and Samus 20 missiles. Then we took out the Screes, and we found an Energy tank. I got it, copied and transferred it to Samus. Now our suits can take even more damage. We finally exited out of the long cavern into another shaft. We descended to the bottom of the shaft and Samus blew the red hatch open with her missile. That led us into the Brinstar Map Room. I let Samus download the map data first. She then transferred the Brinstar map data to me. We then ascended up the shaft to the next hatch. I asked Samus if I can get the next item for us. She said yes, and she would wait for me in that part of the cavern. This would be my second test of going solo. I went into the room, morphed into Morphball, rolled through the narrow passageway, opened the red hatch and found another Chozo statue holding another item orb. I shot the orb open to find what we needed, bombs. I got the bomb and tried it out a few times to see how long it would take for one bomb to detonate and how big of an area the bomb would explode. I saw a block with a red dot in the center underneath the chozo statue and I said to myself, "What could this block mean?" So I morphed again and placed a bomb next to it and the block blew up. Then I rolled through to the other side of the Chozo room and bombed my way up to the next missile tank. I exited and heard a lock on the hatch. I said "Looks like I have to beat a creature or creatures to unlock the hatches." It turned out that there were a number of small parasites. I bombed them all, then returned to where Samus was waiting and transferred the bomb and the missile tank I found. We now had: Long and Charge beams, normal bomb, 25 Normal missiles and 1 Energy tank.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 041620.1: Samus and I were in the bottom cavern of the gold section of Brinstar. Samus showed me where she got the Charge beam and we continued across. We then came to the elevator that led down to Norfair. The elevator could only take one person down at a time. So Samus told me to go first and check to make sure nothing was there to ambush us by surprise. So I went down the elevator, got off and surveyed below. There were two creatures with shells floating back and forth but they didn't pose any threat. I transmissioned to Samus "No immediate threat Samus, we are all clear from here." So Samus came down the elevator. We made our way down and headed right. There were ledges that we couldn't reach. So we exited and went the other way. We found pipes coming from the floor and when we got near one, bug-type creatures flew out of it. We shot them down and came to a missile tank. Samus said she would get that one by trying to jump up there by using a technique she never used prior to our 1st mission, a technique that was named the bomb jump. She morphed, planted a normal bomb and it propelled her into the air and she planted another one in succession. Samus made it up and got the missile tank, rolled back down and unmorphed. I copied the missile tank, giving each of us a total of 30 missiles. We then continued going left, rolling through the narrow tunnel and taking out more creatures. When we got to the next shaft. Samus told me to wait outside while she went and explored the bottom room. So I waited. Two minutes later she came back and told me she found missile tank #7. I copied it. We now have: Long and Charge beams, 35 Normal missiles, Normal bombs, Morphball and 1 Energy tank.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 041814.5: Samus and I came to an elevator. We had no idea where it would lead us because our map data for Norfair was incomplete. Samus went first and she radioed back that her map changed to Crateria. So I took the elevator to the cave of Crateria and we proceeded to the underground water cavern. I told Samus that I would look underwater and see what was there. I jumped in and felt twice as heavy. I was still able to move but at a slower pace. I blew an opening to a cavern and took out the two fish creatures along the way. I got the missile tank and met back with Samus and transferred it to her. Then we ascended up the cavern by jumping onto platforms. We bombed the rock slab and went into an area unfamiliar to me. Samus said that it is the Chozo Ruins and many carvings and statues were left behind to remind people visiting this area of the Chozo's past. Samus and I rolled through a mini-maze and came to a cavern slightly filled with water. I shot the item orb open to reveal a beam weapon. I got it and it appeared as "unknown" in my arsenal database. I said to Samus, "Let me transfer it to you, it might come in handy later on." So I transferred the unknown item to her and I noticed the blocks were glowing. I shot a block and it disappeared. Samus shot the remaining glowing blocks and picked up a missile tank and I copied it.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 042121.2: Samus and I proceeded through the Chozo Ruins. We came to a door that was inside a mouth of a Chozo rock carving. We went through and the door became locked. We continued on and the ground beneath us crumbled and we dropped into a room below. Samus told me to wait in the room and she'll search for the next power-up. She went up, left, down and left again and into a room where a large Chozo statue was holding another item the Power Grip. She got it and came back to meet me. Right when she unmorphed, the ground began to shake and the column behind us started to rise. After the column stopped, ledges magically appeared. Then I copied the Power Grip item and I jumped up, caught the ledge and pulled myself up, Samus did the same thing. After we got back to the top we proceeded left. We found some more columns and more rocks in our way. I cleared a path for the both of us and continued left. Then we were on a cliff and we saw our ships from up above. We both spin jumped down and got back into our ships to catch our breaths for a few minutes. Then we exited out, and proceeded into the Crateria cavern. Samus jumped, caught the edge of the rock and bombed the glowing block and I followed. We were now back at the elevator that leads us back to Norfair.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 042516.4: Samus and I made our way back to where we couldn't proceed any farther. After we got to the other side, we climbed up the shaft and went in to the room above the large one. I carefully made my way across the room with only tiny platforms to hang on too. Once I made it across, I radioed back to Samus to come across. Then we entered the Norfair Chozo Statue room. I shot the item orb open and it held the Ice Beam. I got it and transferred it to Samus. Samus discovered a narrow passageway underneath the statue. I followed and we came to a back room with only the floating creature there. So I used my newly found ice beam to freeze it and jumped on it and went near the hatch. Samus did the same thing. We then head up, right and back into the shaft where we were before. Then we made our way back to the Brinstar elevator, along the way we found 2 more missile tanks. I went first followed by Samus. I accessed my Brinstar Map Data and discovered that there was an elevator leading down to a lair of a creature supposedly named Kraid. I asked Samus if she is ready to go into that lair. She said yes and to keep an eye out for more missiles and Energy tanks. So we made our way back to the blue area and to the lowest cavern. We found 3 more missile tanks in secret areas we discovered along the way. When we got there, I noticed on my Map data that there was an open circle near the hatch. So I decided to see if there was an item somewhere that was out of our sights. Samus took out the screes, and I started shooting up onto the ceiling and I discovered another Energy tank. I told Samus that I'll get this item using the technique she used to get the missile tank back in Norfair. So I planted the bomb in Morphball and continued to bomb my way up to the Energy tank. I came back down, unmorphed and transferred the tank to Samus. We then made our way to the elevator leading down to Kraid's lair. Samus discovered that there was a launch pad near the hatch. So she planted a bomb and the blast launched her into the ceiling, she found another missile tank and I copied it. We then proceeded down into Kraid's Lair. We now have Long, Charge and Ice Beams, unknown item #1 (Plasma Beam), 75 Normal missiles, Normal bombs, Morphball, Powergrip and 2 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 051109.3: Samus and I were in Kraid's lair. We got off the elevator and we went to the hatch on the left side. We came to a narrow passageway. Samus said she will go on ahead and come back after she's done. A couple of minutes later, she came back after finding a missile tank and I copied it. We went back to the vertical shaft and blew open the red hatch on the right side. We found a missile tank on the center post. Samus and I then took out the monsters hanging from the ceiling and on the floor. We then came to another shaft, but something was blocking our way up. So I decided to see if there was something that could launch us into the air. So I morphed and bomb the floors. I rolled down to the bottom and bombed three more blocks. I discovered a launcher. So I got in, planted a bomb and I was launched with vigorous speed and blasted through the creatures moving around on the wall. Then I bombed the block to squeeze in the narrow passageway and found another missile tank. I radioed to Samus that there is a way to get up the shaft and I directed her to the launch pad. She came up to where I was and I transferred the missile tank I found to Samus. We then proceeded in to the top left door, and went through. Then we carefully made our way through the room being careful not to touch the acid. We were then at another shaft, this time we headed down. I said to Samus, "Let's see if we can find a power source to activate the lines we saw in the last room." When we got to the bottom, I morphed and took my position in the launch pad and planted a bomb. I shot up, hit the wall and fell back down. During my rapid descent, I planted bombs all long the right wall until one block was blown open. Then Samus launched herself and landed in the opening I made and I did the same. We took out the creatures, blew the red hatch open and proceeded through. In the next room, I said "This must be the power source to activate the zip lines." Samus jumped on and morphed to activate it. Then she got on the zip line and rode it across. During the ride, she picked up an energy tank. I shot the red switch to bring the zip chord back to me and I rode across and I copied the energy tank from Samus.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 052711.0: Samus and I went back to the tall vertical shaft and dropped down. We entered a corridor and a room filled with acid. Just when we entered the hatch locked up. I said "It looks like we need to defeat a creature here to unlock the hatches." So Samus used the zip line to get across. During her ride over, an acid worm appeared and hit the line. While the worm was stuck for 2 seconds I used my Ice Beam from the other side to hit its weak spot. Then the worm disappeared back into the acid. Then it shot out and head to Samus. She back flipped to avoid the contact and this time I hit the worm with a barrage of missiles. Right when the worm retreated into the acid, it opened its mouth, the room shook and the acid started to rise. We took to higher ground on both sides. We repeated this process until the worm was destroyed. It left behind a number of missile packs for us to pick up. Then I noticed an opening on the bottom. I told Samus that I would check it out and to wait for me at the left hatch. So I went down, jumped across and blew an opening in the wall. I rolled through the narrow passage and found some creatures moving around on a poll with a missile tank on it. I froze a creature to use as a temporary platform and got the missile tank giving me a total of 100. I then went back to the room and transferred it to Samus. Now we have Long, Charge, Ice beams Unknown item #1 (Plasma beam). 100 Normal missiles, Normal bombs, Morphball and Powergrip, and 3 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 062715.2: Samus and I made our way back to the elevator shaft and went to the next set of hatches. We took the left side and came to another long vertical shaft. Samus told me to wait at the hatch. She came back after destroying a huge creature and finding a missile tank and I copied it. We then bombed the floor and then dropped down to the bottom of the shaft. We went through two hatches and I saw a crack in the floor. I told Samus that I'll go on ahead and check to see what was down below. So I bombed the floor and descended down to the bottom. I radioed back to Samus, "Be careful on your way down, there are some creatures crawling on the walls and ceiling." So Samus came down the narrow shaft and took out the creatures. Then we headed into the room on the right. We saw a block with another strange symbol on it. Samus said, "I think there might be another way around this block." So I went back out and went into the narrow passageway above the hatch. Then I shot the orb in the Chozo Statue's hand. I got the item and it was marked "unknown." Then I shot the block and transferred the second unknown item to Samus. We then exited out of the room and ascended to the next hatch. Then we went across a long room filled with crawlers and flying creatures. I said, "We are right above Kraid's room." Then we came to a room with another crack in the floor. This time Samus went down first. She radioed back "Don't forget to bomb the two blocks on the way down." So I descended and bombed the two blocks. Then we went left, shot the eye creature off the hatch and prepared ourselves for battle against Kraid. We have going into the battle: Long, Charge, Ice beams, Unknown item #1 (Plasma), 105 Normal missiles, Normal bombs, Morphball, Powergrip, unknown item #2 (Space Jump) and 3 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 062813.4: After Samus and I went through the hatch; Kraid awoke from its slumber and rose up. That thing was huge! Kraid let out a massive roar and started shooting fingernail boomerangs and claws from his huge belly at us. I quickly scanned Kraid to find its weak spot; it was his mouth. But in order for us to do damage, we would have to shoot at his red eye to open his mouth. So I said to Samus while dodging Kraid's attacks, "I'll go for his red eye and you attack his mouth." So I jumped up onto a tiny platform and shot a missile at Kraid's eye. It hit and Samus shot 4 missiles into Kraid's mouth. Then Kraid launched his claw attack on the wall and all that was left was the tiny platform I was on. Lucky for me, the engineers who modified my suit made a built in jet pack. So I activated the jet pack and continued aiming for Kraid's red eye. Samus continued to unload missiles into Kraid's mouth. After the final hit, Kraid started to scream and was soon destroyed. Samus had 150 units of energy left and I had 145. I said to Samus, "Now that we destroyed Kraid, the lock on Kraid's statue should be unlocked." Then we headed left, bombed the three blocks, shot the item orb in the Chozo Statue's hand and picked up the Speed Booster. Then Samus and I recharged our energy tanks and reloaded our missiles using the same statue. Samus said, "I'll run on ahead. Now that we have the Speed Booster, we should be able to destroy creatures and bust through some walls with no problem." She radioed back to me after getting to the vertical shaft, "Don't forget to shoot the hatch open while running forward." I started to run and I felt a sudden burst of speed. I shot the hatch open and met up with Samus. We found a missile tank on the way to the Map Room. On our way back to the elevator we found another missile tank and another energy tank. We then took the elevator back to Brinstar. We now have: Long, Charge and Ice beams unknown item #1 (Plasma beam), 115 Normal missiles, Normal bombs, Morphball, Powergrip, Speed Booster, unknown item #2 (Space Jump) and 4 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 070722.0: Samus and I went back into Brinstar and then made our way back to Norfair. We came back to the room where we first had to zigzag our way around the wall. But now that we have the Speed Booster, we can just bust right through it. So I took off and found myself in the vertical shaft. I radioed to Samus to shoot the hatch open after landing on the diagonal walking area. So she did that and we went down and left. We then went into the room where we had plenty of area to activate our Speed boosters again, but we were blocked by low platforms and two creatures above us. Samus shot the two creatures using her missiles and we proceeded toward the small pool of lava. Then we raced back into the shaft and proceeded down again. We entered another room on the left side and took out the creatures hanging on the ceiling. I shot the red hatch open, and we proceeded into the second Norfair Chozo Room. Samus shot the item orb open to reveal the Hi-Jump. She took it and I copied it. Not only did it enhance our jumping height, but it also gave us the ability to spring up in morphball mode. We then went down again and found a missile tank. Samus and I then went down some more and went into the left room. Our path was blocked by a huge caterpillar. So we turned back and made our way back to the elevator leading up to Brinstar. Samus told me to wait at the elevator and that she will search for more items back in Brinstar. We now have: Long, Charge, Ice beams Unknown Item #1 (Plasma Beam), Normal Bombs, Morphball, Powergrip, Speed Booster, Hi-Jump, Unknown Item #2 (Space Jump) 120 Normal missiles and 4 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 071221.5: Two hours later, Samus came back down to Norfair. When I looked at her, her suit color was changed to orange and brown. She said that she found the Varia Suit, a Super missile tank in a hidden area, an Energy tank in the room before the Chozo room, and another missile tank in the middle cavern that we were in earlier. Samus said "With the Varia Suit, the damage we take from creatures is reduced by 1/4. Plus we won't take any damage from acid or from the heat. But it won't protect us against lava." So I copied the Varia Suit upgrade, the Super missile, Normal missile and Energy tank. My suit colors changed to titanium gray and solid gold. We then proceeded into the right vertical shaft, and then went to the second hatch above the big room. The color on my incomplete map data of Norfair registered orange in the horizontal shaft. We entered and the Varia Suit's automated cooling system kicked in. Samus and I then blasted our way toward a missile tank on a post. We went back to the vertical shaft and we proceeded down to the next hatch on the left side. Samus told me to wait in the room and that she will go on ahead and see what's beyond. A few minutes later, she came back. She found another missile tank and super missile tank; I copied both of them. Samus and I then went back to the Chozo room where we found the Hi-Jump. We morphed and rolled through the narrow passage underneath the Chozo statue. Then we found ourselves in another heated cavern. We froze some creatures to use as temporary platforms and proceeded left. Samus and I again found ourselves in another heated cavern. Samus took out the flying flame creatures, and I took out the fake blocks using my Ice beam and bombs. I went back to the hatch and speed boosted across; Samus did the same. Next, we came to a room where a huge crawling creature was crawling around. Samus took care of it by shooting it with a barrage of missiles. We now have: Long, Charge, Ice beams, unknown item #1 (Plasma) 135 Normal missiles, 4 Super missiles, Normal bombs, Morphball, Powergrip, Speed booster, Hi-jump unknown item #2, (Space jump) Varia Suit and 5 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log: stardate 072911.0: Samus and I went left and down into a vertical shaft. We then entered the Norfair Map Room. After we obtained the map data, I jumped into what appears to be a tiny pool of lava. It turned out to be a fake. I told Samus to go ahead and see if there are any more items and that I would meet her in the bottom portion of the vertical cavern. 2 hours later, she came back and told me she found a super missile tank on a post and a missile tank behind the wall; I copied them both. We then continued onward. When we got to the two blue hatches, I noticed a tiny crack on the floor near the right hatch. Samus said "Do you want to go down there and see if there are more items?" I said, "Yes." So I shot the crack to reveal another hidden area. I then found myself in another heated cavern. I froze the creatures coming out of the lava to use as platforms. I shot the wall to reveal the first missile tank in the room. I then found the second missile tank on a post at the end of the room. I then made my way back to Samus and transferred the two missile tanks. We then made our way to the second set of blue hatches. Samus shot the floor to reveal a way down. The fake lava disappeared and we headed left. I shot the column and another big creature came crawling at us; Samus took care of it. We then shot the red hatch open, made our way into the third Chozo room, shot the orb open and picked up the wave beam. My computer told me that this beam is made up of energy waves and can pass through solid objects. We now have these weapons: Long, Charge, Ice, Wave beams, Unknown item #1 (Plasma), 150 Normal missiles, 6 Super missiles, Normal bombs, Varia Suit, Morphball, Powergrip, Speed booster, Hi-jump, unknown item #2 (Space Jump) and 5 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 081008.4: Samus and I went back up and then right. We entered a room with two big caterpillars; the doors became locked. I used my newly found wave beam to shoot the first caterpillar's underside. Samus took care of the second caterpillar by using her bombs. Then I noticed on my Norfair map that there was an item in this room. I shot a missile above the remains of the second caterpillar to find our sixth Energy tank. I got it and transferred it to Samus. Then we were at the bottom of the right side shaft. Samus found a missile tank in between the two hatches; I copied it. Then we made our way through the plant room by shooting overhanging branches with our wave beams and missiles. Then we found ourselves in a big room with a cocoon hanging above us. I activated my jet pack and began shooting missiles at the right side of the cocoon's branches. Then I took Samus's hand and helped her up to the left side and she began shooting missiles at the cocoon's branches. Then the cocoon's branches started to break and then fell into a gap below us and the hatch unlocked. I checked my Norfair map and discovered that there is an elevator at the next hatch that will lead us to our next boss, Ridley. So we took the elevator down into Ridley's lair. We now have: Long, Charge, Ice, Wave beams, unknown item #1, (plasma) 155 Normal missiles, 6 Super missiles, Normal bombs, Varia suit, Morphball, Powergrip, Speed booster, Hi-jump, unknown item #2 (Space jump) and 6 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 090311.2: After obtaining the map data of Ridley's lair and finding more missiles, Super missiles and 2 more Energy tanks scattered through out the lair Samus and I came to the hatch that lead to the room where Ridley is supposedly lurking. When we entered, he was no where to be seen. I decided to see what was on the other side, so I entered and found the Chozo statue. I shot it open to find our third unknown item; (which is the gravity suit) just behind the Chozo statue was the third tank hidden in Ridley's lair. I exited and transferred the third unknown item and the energy tank to Samus. All of a sudden, we heard a loud shriek. Then Ridley came flying in and broke the connection platforms leading to both hatches. I quickly scanned for Ridley's weak spots. My computer suggested to go for the head and midsection and to avoid the tail and legs. I relayed it to Samus and our battle with Ridley began. Ridley picked up Samus and took her up with him. I activated my jet pack, switched to super missiles and fired one at Ridley's head. He led out a scream and let go of Samus. She began to fall and I caught her right when she was about to enter the lava. Samus then fired 3 of her super missiles at Ridley. A couple of minutes later, we were down to only 1 super missile each. I said to Samus, "Let's combine our fire power maybe that will take him down." So we got close together and waited for Ridley to open his mouth. Then we both shot our last super missile into Ridley's mouth. Ridley let out a huge shriek and was completely obliterated. We both let out a huge sigh of relief and went into the Chozo room to recharge our energy and weapons. After that, we made our way back to the elevator leading back to Norfair collecting more items on the way. Here's the list of items and weapons we have so far: Long, Charge, Ice, Wave beam, unknown item #1 (Plasma), 215 missiles, 12 Super missiles, Normal bombs, Morphball, Powergrip, Speed booster, Hi-jump, unknown item #2 (Space jump), Varia suit, unknown item #3 (Gravity Suit) and 9 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 091314.3: After going back up to Norfair, the wall with the carving collapsed and revealed a hidden passageway. Samus and I went through into a long corridor. Samus went through first and I followed. We both speed boosted through till we came to another launcher. This time I went in and I was shot up to the top room; Samus followed. Then we came to a room filled with super flying rippers and a missile tank suspended above. We made our way through freezing each ripper, and then we entered the final chozo room and got the legendary Screw Attack. The engineers who modified my suit before the mission started said something about being invincible while spin jumping. I decided to put their theory to the test in the super ripper room. When I spin jumped into a ripper, I felt a shell of energy covering me as I sliced through the rippers. Then we made our way back to the elevator leading back up to Brinstar. Along the way I said to Samus, "It looks like we found all the items in the caverns here, plus we took out Kraid and Ridley. The statue heads should be unlocked. Ready to go take down the Mother Brain?" Samus replied, "Let's do it partner." After we ascended into Brinstar, I said to Samus, "Even though I don't know who you really are, it's been a real pleasure to be with you." I shook hands with Samus, and that signified that we are true partners. We now have heading towards Tourian: Long, Charge, Ice, Wave beams, unknown item #1, (Plasma) 220 Normal missiles, 12 Super missiles, Normal bombs, Varia suit, unknown item #2, (Gravity Suit) Morphball, Powergrip, Speedbooster, Hi-jump, Screw attack, unknown item #3, (Space jump) and 9 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 092019.3: When Samus and I came to the statue head room, the statues' heads slowly opened up. Then we descended in to the heart of the Space Pirate fortress known as Tourian. This place gave me the creeps a little but it was my will to fight that kept me from showing my fear. Right after we entered the first room of Tourian, we encountered our first Metroid. I quickly scanned it to discover that it was vulnerable to ice. Just when the Metroid was about to latch on to Samus, I shot the Metroid with my beam and Samus took care of it with a super missile. We battled our way through Tourian fighting Metroids and seeing dead space pirates. I said, "It looks like the pirates had their energy drained by the very Metroids they stole." We soon came to the room before Mother Brain's lair. I said to Samus, "This is it, our primary mission objective. Samus even if we don't make it out alive, I'll never forget you and thank you for giving me the opportunity to be your partner." She said, "My pleasure. You've been an honorable partner and let's send a message to the Space Pirates in the galaxy that no body messes with us and the Galactic Federation." And with that we entered Mother Brain's lair. We penetrated through the shield barriers and found the Mother Brain encased in glass. I landed on a little platform right in front of the Mother Brain and fired a barrage of missiles to break the glass open. Just as the Mother Brain fired a beam ray at me, I back flipped and Samus jumped forward and shot the eye with her super missiles. We kept doing this and the Mother Brain exploded and the PA came on. "Warning, Self Destruct sequence activated. 2 minutes to explosion." We quickly exited out of the lair; I activated my jet pack and took Samus's hand and flew up to the elevator. Since we had little time, we just flew up the elevator hatch and made our way back to our ships with 30 seconds to spare.

Metroidhunte007's log stardate 092916.2: Samus and I managed to escape in our ships and saw the massive explosion emanating from the planet's surface. I then disengaged my suit and was immediately surrounded by space pirate ships. I radioed to Samus and she radioed back that she's in the same predicament. So we both activated our ships boosters and tried to evade the Space Pirates' fire. "Warning engine overload!" Then my ship began to drift back towards Zebes. When I was about 35,000 feet from the surface, I ejected in my escape pod and I escaped unharmed. Luckily I managed to download the number of missiles, Super missiles and Energy tanks I had into a wrist device before the ship's engines started to malfunction. I tried to contact Samus with my wrist device, but I kept getting interference. I pondered to myself, "Did Samus crash land somewhere around here?" Just then, I heard a feint explosion from a far distance. "I think that was Samus's ship that just hit." So I set off towards the direction that I heard the explosion armed with an energy gun. The gun was entrusted to me when my family was taken away by rebels on my home planet of Sulvis 4. Before I inherited my suit from the Chozo, I got some practice with the gun to familiarize myself with it. I also noticed while I was practicing shooting the gun was that it can be converted into an energy sword for close combat. I proceeded in the direction where the explosion was and something caught my attention. It was a building that looked like it had been built thousands of years ago. There was a sign covered in dust; I wiped off the dust and it read "Ancient Ruins of the Temple of Chozo." So I proceeded into the temple and found a carved map at the entrance. I scanned the map into my wrist device and stored it for later use.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 100621.4: I ventured deeper into the Chozo Temple and it became darker. I activated the flashlight accessory on my wrist device and pointed it to the pictures on the wall. Just then I heard footsteps coming from one of the halls. I ducked behind one of the small bends to avoid being seen. When it went out of sight, I peeked around to see that it was one of the Space Pirates and I saw it through some light peeking through the temple windows. So I took out my energy gun, converted it to energy sword mode, let out an attack cry and slashed the Pirate. It dropped straight down onto the floor. Then I proceeded further. Then I came to a room where beams of light were dancing around. I said to myself quietly, "They must be search lights. The Space Pirates must have taken over this temple to learn about the Chozo." I crept forward and was spotted by the light. The Space Pirates descended towards me and I started running. While I was trying to evade the space pirates going up, I collided with another person. I quickly brushed myself off and started to attack the Space Pirates with my energy sword and the ones coming to that person. Afterwards I took a glance at the person and I saw it was a woman. "You look somehow familiar." Then a sudden shock came to me. "Oh my god, you're Samus! I can't believe it, you're human and a female! It's an honor to see you outside your suit Samus." Then Samus explained that she was surprised to see me without my suit on. We both exchanged our stories of what happened after our crashes and we continued our assent up the temple.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 101813.04: Samus and I then came to a room with a picture of a Chozo in a suit of armor and looking like it's holding something in its hands. Samus said, "I remember this room, this is where the eldest Chozo took me to when I was a little girl. He explained that one day I would become a fine warrior and continue the Chozo legacy." I said to her, "Is that so? My parents told me about the story of Chozo when I was a kid. This was before the civil war broke out on Sulvis 4, my home planet. At first I thought it was all a myth. But now I know for sure." Then the room dimmed and the blue circles lit up. The white circle on the wall began to glow and showed me in it. Then one of the blue circles appeared, and then showed Samus in it. I said "I think we need to hit the blue symbols to get them back in the right places." When the blue symbol appeared, Samus shot it with her pistol. Then the painting of the chozo warrior lit up and began to move around the room with the glowing thing in its hands. The second blue symbol appeared and I shot it with my energy gun. The chozo warrior ghost began to move faster. Then it shimmered and lightening bolts came crashing down. I avoided the direct strike from the third bolt and Samus shot the third blue symbol. The Chozo warrior ghost began to move even faster. Right when it showed the fourth blue symbol, Samus and I shot it together and the fourth symbol moved to the lower right hand corner. Then the ghost returned into the painting and showed me and Samus, then our new suits. I said, "It must be rewarding us for our test of courage with new and improved suits." Then Samus and I felt a strange kind of energy swirling around us. When we opened our eyes, we were in our new and improved suits. My computer said, "Initiating Gravity Suit Mode. Plasma Beam added to weapon barrel. Space Jump Ability added, now able to jump continuously in the air." My Gravity suit colors were mixed with red and blue. Samus's Gravity Suit was purple with yellow at her midsection. Then we proceeded through the temple picking up more missiles, Super missiles and Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 110621.36: Samus and I made our way out of the Chozo Temple blasting Space Pirates. After we exited out, Samus transferred the map data of the Space Pirate Mother ship she acquired to me. Then we entered the mother ship and blasted more space pirates. Samus told me to wait here while she went to search for a power bomb. She explained that she heard a Space Pirate taking one from the temple. A few minutes later she came back and I copied the power bomb. Then we headed back to the glass tube that connected the temple to the ship. I morphed and planted a power bomb, it exploded vigorously and the glass tube shattered. I said to Samus, "Let's split up and look for more items, I'll go back to the caverns. I should be able to find more items in more hidden areas now that I have the Gravity Suit. You can go look for more items on the Space Pirate Mother ship. I'll meet up with you at the corridor leading to the main room on the Mother Ship, ok?" Samus gave me thumbs up and said, "Good luck, and stay alive." Then we went our separate ways temporarily. I first went to the hidden area of the temple, found an Energy and 2 Super missile tanks. In Ridley's Lair I found a missile tank there, then to Norfair, found a Power bomb there, then to Kraid's lair via a hidden passageway from Norfair, found a missile tank in an area filled with acid, then back to Tourian. On my way to finding the Super missile and Power bomb tanks, I took a glance at how much of Tourian was blown up. After that I went back into the first area of the Chozo Ruins and found a Super missile tank. Then I found myself back in the temple and I found another Super missile and Power bomb tank in the dark area. I then went back to meet up with Samus and transferred all the items I found and I copied all the items she found. Then we made our way to the two by two room on the Space Pirate Mother Ship with these items: Long, Charge, Ice, Wave and Plasma Beams, 250 Normal missiles, 30 Super missiles, Normal bombs, 18 Power bombs, Morphball, Powergrip, Speedbooster, Hi-jump, Screw attack, Space jump, Varia and Gravity Suits, and 12 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 112721.24: Samus and I found ourselves in what appears to be the central computer room of the Space Pirate Mother Ship. After the hatch behind me locked, I heard a sound of a robot coming toward me and Samus. I scanned the robot: Meta Ridley, attacks: Claw swipe, laser, missile launcher, fireball Weak Spot: Central core under head. I relayed the info to Samus and we were instantly attacked by Meta Ridley's fireball attack. Samus space jumped to distract it while I aimed for the core and began firing my super missiles. After 4 super missile hits, the core cover was destroyed. Meta Ridley then began firing its laser beams and missiles, we screw attacked the missiles and avoided the laser beams. Then Samus took over at aiming at the central core while I distracted Meta Ridley. The core on Meta Ridley began to show red. Right when Meta Ridley was about to use the claw swipe attack, Samus and I shot a super missile together at the core and Meta Ridley was shut down. I high-fived Samus and praised her for her outstanding work. She did the same to me. Then I saw Meta Ridley's eyes flash red. "Uh oh, I've got a bad feeling about this." I said. "Warning, Self-Destruct sequence activated. Warp Core overload in 5 minutes." The ship's computer said. Samus said as we exited out, "There are Space Pirate shuttles in the hangar bay. Let's get to those." So we proceeded towards the hanger bay blasting our way through obstacles and Space Pirate guards. "Warp Core overload in 3 minutes." When we got to the hangar bay, two black Space Pirates emerged and began attacking us. These pirates were jumping up and over us avoiding our attacks. We took them out by using charged plasma beam shots. The hangar bay hatch opened; we shot the space pirates while they exited out of their two ships, we climbed in, activated the shuttles' engines and escaped with 30 seconds to spare. To make sure that Samus and I weren't mistaken for Space Pirates, I overwritten the shuttle's codes and programmed new ones to recognize me. I gave Samus the instructions on how to do it on hers. We then flew back to Galactic Federation Headquarters. (This concludes chapter 1. The next entry will start chapter 2.)

**Chapter 2**: B.S.L Station Construction

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 120117.25: Samus and I were back at the Galactic Federation HQ Building. We were before an assembly of Representatives and Senators from all over the galaxy. The Galactic Federation President Swagasha Marasachi praised us for our outstanding work and wished for Samus and I to reveal our true identities. I revealed myself by depressurizing my helmet. The assembly was expecting a male behind my helmet, and they were right. "My name is Stefan Chanson. I hail from Sulvis 4 in the neighboring Quaizar Sector. Mr. President, it is an honor to serve you and the Galactic Federation." Then they asked Samus to reveal her identity. She depressurized and opened her helmet, the assembly was stunned. President Marasachi couldn't believe what he saw. I explained to him, "Mr. President you need not be alarmed. Samus is indeed a female Bounty Hunter. She was destined by the extinct Chozo to carry on their legacy. She is the reason I'm standing before you in the Senate Chamber. She chose me to be her partner because she believed I was a true warrior and can help rid the galaxy of evil and restore peace. Mr. President, I too was chosen by the Chozo to inherit one of their suits and to continue their legend." After I continued with my short speech, President Marasachi then rewarded me and Samus with a luxury living quarters and to be on top of the list of Bounty Hunters the Security Departments has available. Also I was assigned a codename: MH007. Then Samus and I exited out of the Senate Chamber, disengaged our suits and made our way towards our new home. When we got to our luxurious quarters, Samus shook her head to straighten out her hair. She was wearing her blue full-body clothing suit and I was wearing my traditional clothing I had back when I was still living on Sulvis 4. Then a clerk from a clothing shop in the shopping area of HQ City came in and offered us new clothes for free since she heard about our accomplishments on Planet Zebes. I accepted because my old clothes were getting a little worn out and also was presented with a Federation Uniform as a gift from the President as well.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 120321.28: A few days later, Samus and I received word from the manager of a shipyard company that they have completed construction of our new personal ships. He also said that one of his assistant managers will give us a complete run down of the specs they put in. So I got dressed in my casual clothes and Samus got dressed in her casual clothes as well and we headed towards the shipyard. "Welcome Samus and Stefan, I am Frederick Duncanvare; General Manager of Duncanvare Shipyards. This is my assistant Lillian Paschem; she will give you a run down of your ships' detail." After Frederick gave us a brief tour of the construction facility, Lillian escorted me and Samus into the hangar bay where our new ships were waiting. Lillian said, "Samus, I would like you to meet the crew that built your ship. You too Stefan." So the team that built my ship took me inside and showed me what they've done. After I saw everything, I met back with Samus and we exchanged information about our new ships. Samus asked me, "Would you like to go to a local bar? We can kill some time there as well as get to know other Bounty Hunters." I said, "Thanks for the offer Samus, but I've got a meeting with the Galactic Science Division. I don't know what it is, but they've told me to meet with them because they may put me up for an assignment." "Ok." Samus said, "When you're done, I'll be waiting for you at the Dining Hall." So I went back to my quarters, changed into my uniform and went to the Galactic Science Division's Meeting Room. "Ah, Stefan Chanson; have a seat." said Yoko Yamasucha, head of the Science Division. "We called you here because we have a mission for you." Mr. Yamasucha gave me the info about Planet SR388 and what its habitats are. "We have been granted permission by President Marasachi to build a research station near SR388. The station will be called Biologic Space Labs or B.S.L for short. Here are the blueprints and plans for the station." A technician handed me a pad containing the blueprints and plans. I looked them over. "Since we don't know the risk the species on the planet may pose, we would like you to provide assistance with the construction as well as gathering species for the observations and experiments. What do you say?" I took all what Yoko said into consideration and I came up with the decision. "Mr. Yamasucha, you got yourself a deal. When will I start and how long will it take?" "We will start construction in 1 week. If all goes well, we should have the B.S.L research station up and running in 10 months." I shook hands with Yoko and left the Meeting Room.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 120612.38: At 1700 hours, (5:00 P.M) I went to the HQ Dining Hall and met up with Samus. "Samus, I've got some news to tell you." "What is it, Stefan?" Samus asked. "I've accepted a mission from the Galactic Science Division. They've asked me to help construct a research station near Planet SR388 as well as help with the gathering of species for observations." I showed Samus the info pad containing the blueprints and plans for the B.S.L station. "Nice," Samus said with a smile. "While you were at your meeting, I was summoned to meet with the Galactic Federation Police Committee. They told me that one of their scout ships detected Space Pirate activity on Tallon 4. They also detected a derelict ship orbiting the planet." Samus showed me the info pad containing the info the scout ship gathered. "So it looks like we have separate missions." I said. "When do you start your mission?" Samus said, "I leave for Tallon 4 tomorrow morning at 0800, when will you begin construction of the B.S.L Research Station?" I said, "In 1 week, they are still in the process of gathering parts and hardware." Then we grabbed some food and talked about our past events. Later in the evening, I was on the balcony of our quarters looking up into the night sky. Samus came out, "What are you thinking about Stefan?" "Oh hey, Samus I was thinking about my parents. I've been thinking about where they are now. I miss them so much." Samus put her hand on my left shoulder, "I'll bet your parents are proud of you. You've really become a lot stronger since I chose you to fight along with me. I better get to bed; tomorrow's an important day for me." Then Samus went back inside. I went back inside a few minutes later.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 121512.27: I woke at 0700 and found Samus getting ready for her mission. "Good morning Samus." I said with a yawn. "Good morning Stefan, you're up early." "I wanted to wish you good luck on your mission. Here take this with you. If you ever feel you need a piece of me by your side, just have a look." I handed Samus a photo of myself. "Thanks Stefan." Samus said. "I hope to bring you a souvenir back from my mission." Then she put on her bounty hunter's uniform and I put on my casual clothes. We left our quarters together towards the shipyard landing pads where our new ships are. We arrived on time at 0800. I gave Samus a hug; she boarded her new Hunter Class Gunship, and took off to Tallon 4. I said to myself, "Godspeed Samus." At 0930 I went to the Simulation facility to do a training exercise with my energy gun. I programmed the simulation room to create a forest environment since forests are my favorite places to go and explore. My training exercise included shooting down enemies and going through an obstacle course. I successfully completed it in less than 10 minutes. After my training exercise was done, I went for a stroll around HQ City. Then someone came rushing up to me, "Hey aren't you that guy that was with that Bounty Hunter?" I said, "Yes I am." "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm actually meeting a real live Bounty Hunter! I used to think that all Bounty Hunters here were just make believe and just seen on TV, but now I know there are actually real ones out there! My name is Sarah Harashita. What's your name?" I knelt down to look at Sarah. "My name is Stefan Chanson. It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah." I shook hands with Sarah. "You must be wondering what the female bounty hunter's name is. Her name is Samus Aran." Sarah gasped, "She? Samus is a female Bounty Hunter? So that means that anyone could become a Bounty Hunter?" I said, "Yep, almost anything's possible." Then I heard Sarah's mom calling to her. I introduced myself to Sarah's mother and we parted.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 122409.25: 1 week later at 0730 I got dressed in my Galactic Federation uniform and headed towards my personal docking bay. At 0800 I took off and rendezvoused with the construction fleet. The fleet consisted of a Star Cruiser named Titainius along with her Escort vessels Stratmus and Vorsora, and two Cargo ships carrying our supplies to the site named Dostram and Golstle. We arrived at the SR388 System at 1030. I landed on Titainius and went into the briefing room. While I was there, the General Manager of the B.S.L Construction fleet gave the crew and me a brief explanation as to why the research station was to be built. Then one of the Contractors called off names and assigned them to each area of the station to be built. When my name was called, I was assigned to help build Sector 2, the tropical habitat area. After everyone was assigned a sector, we each received a large tool box containing hand and power tools. I thought to myself, "I wonder if I can switch my Suit into a Construction Mode and put some of these tools into my weapon barrel. It would probably help speed up construction." So I tapped my wrist device and made some adjustments. I programmed the blow torch, screw driver, drill, and welder into my weapon barrel and saved the mode as "construction mode." Then I waited with my team for our chance to build Sector 2. 3 weeks later the outer portion of the station, Main, Operations, Habitation Decks, elevators connecting the Operations and Habitation Decks to the Main Deck, and the landscaping of Sector 1 was finished. Now came the time to build sector 2. Everything needed for that sector was unloaded from Dostram. I engaged my suit in "construction" mode and went with my team to the area of the station designated for Sector 2. All of Sector 2 took us 2 months and 5 days to complete but it was well worth it. Those that completed their assigned tasks lended a hand in helping us build Sector 2. Also I took a chance to take some photos of this area to show Samus when she got back from her mission. After 3 1/2 months, the B.S.L research station was 30% finished.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 01080611.28: At the beginning of the tenth and final month of the B.S.L Station construction the entire exterior, interior of each part of the station was finished. The final phase of the construction got underway, which is installing and programming the computer hardware on each deck and sector. My role in this phase was making sure the navigation, security and data systems work properly. With 5 days left to go on the project schedule, the construction inspectors arrived and made sure everything was up to code. The inspection went with no problems and the inspection team gave us the green light to go ahead and start operations. At 2030, (8:30 P.M) all of the people involved with the construction celebrated with a party on board Titainius. I took some photos with a camera I had stored on my ship and took part in the festivities. Then President Marasachi addressed us during our dinner. "I am proud of all the hard work all of you have put into the construction of this wonderful research station, we have taken a big step towards exploring life and many other mysteries on our neighboring planets..." After the President gave his speech, I congratulated the people who I was with in constructing the tropical environment of the B.S.L station. The next day, I boarded my ship and headed back to HQ City. On the way, I downloaded the pictures I took from my suit and from my camera into a memory chip. When I got back to HQ City, I stored it in a box. Then I saw Samus coming through the door. "Samus your back! I'm so glad to see you." I rushed over and gave her a hug, "Whoa, whoa take it easy Stefan. I'm glad to see you as well." Then we both exchanged information about our missions. After that, I showed Samus the photos I took during the B.S.L station construction and while at the party. (This concludes chapter 2. The next entry will start chapter 3.)

**Chapter 3**: Planet Zebes: second visit

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 011610.28: A few days later, Samus and I were summoned to meet with the Galactic Federation Police Committee and the Universal Intelligence Agency for a joint meeting/briefing. "We have separate assignments prepared for the two of you..." I learned later that Samus was to go to SR388 and wipe out the Metroids because they were considered dangerous. Then the UIA (Universal Intelligence Agency) Chairman came to me. "Stefan, one of our recon ships has detected increased Space Pirate activity on Planet Zebes. A few weeks after you and Samus destroyed their fortress, lots of equipment and supplies were found heading towards Zebes. Also we received a report from the engineering team that new weapon and shielding upgrades for your suits that they were working on have been stolen. We don't know exactly who did it but they said that it is vital that you go and find them." I asked, "How will I be able to penetrate their defenses?" "We will disguise you as a Space Pirate." Said a UIA member and I was stunned with a surprised look on my face. "We will be sending you on an undercover mission. After you and Samus destroyed their fortress, one of our exploratory teams took a DNA sample of one of the Space Pirates and we've been able to store it in one of our transformation chambers. This is by far the most dangerous mission, do you accept?" I pondered over the possible risks I might face and said, "Members of Universal Intelligence, I hereby accept your mission." Then Samus and I departed and got ourselves ready for our missions.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 020421.39: Several weeks later, I returned to HQ City with the info and readouts I took while undercover. I reported to the UIA and downloaded my data into their computer terminal. "Nice work Stefan. Now that we know what the Space Pirates are doing, we can plan our next move and stop them for good." "Has Samus reported back yet?" I asked, "No, we haven't been able to contact her since she left for SR388." Then a member from the Galactic Science Division radioed in and told the UI Chairman to send me over to their building. I arrived at the GSD (Galactic Science Division) Wing of HQ at 1330. (1:30 P.M) "Stefan, one of our head scientists at Ceres Station contacted us and is in need of some supplies for their upcoming experiments. We would like for you to make the delivery." "Sounds good to me," I said, "What's the head scientist's name?" "His name is Dominick LeClair; he's been Head Scientist for 15 years. He's very friendly and likes to show his guests results of their past experiments." At 1345, (1:45 P.M) I took off with the experimental supplies and headed towards Ceres Station. Along the way, I accessed my ship's map charts to see how far away SR388 was from the Ceres System. Turns out that it was three systems away. I approached Ceres Station, hidden in the asteroid belt at 1500. (3:00 P.M) One of the station crew members welcomed me to the station. "My name is Stefan Chanson. I'm looking for Dominick LeClair; I have some supplies to deliver to him." "Right this way, Stefan." So the crewman escorted me to Dominick with another crewman carrying the supplies via a floating cart. "Dominick, you're supplies are here!" "Excellent, put them over there." Dominick said. "Greetings, welcome to Ceres Station. Who might you be?" "My name is Stefan Chanson." Dominick and I shook hands and he showed me the results of the past experiments they were doing on a computer terminal after we exchanged personal info about each other.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 020820.24: I remained on Ceres Station for a couple of more days and it was well worth it. Dominick took me on a tour of the station and introduced me to all of the scientists that were on board. Then one of the station's crew members informed Dominick that there was a message for him on a secure channel. The message was from Samus, informing Dominick that she is on her way to deliver a rare but special gift. "Phew, Samus is ok." I said with a sigh of relief. "You know her?" Dominick asked, "Yes, she and I are partners. We stopped the Space Pirates from unleashing the Metroids from Planet Zebes." "Dominick, Samus has arrived." said one of the station's senior officers. So the three of us went to the docking bay to greet Samus. "Welcome to Ceres Station, Samus. I see that you are well." "The pleasure is all mine." Samus said. "This is what I came to deliver." Samus showed Dominick and I a little Metroid in a container. I was stunned with disbelief. "Samus, is that a baby Metroid? Where did you find it?" "I saw it hatch after I defeated the Metroid Queen in the deepest cavern of SR388. When it noticed me, it started floating around me like I was its Mother and I didn't know what to do." "I think this is a wonderful phenomenon. I think we should study it and find out more about the Metroid." So Samus, Dominick and I went to one of the open labs and began analyzing the Metroid larva.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 021421.24: After we analyzed the Metroid larva Samus said, "Dominick I'll leave the baby Metroid with you and your science team. There maybe more about the Metroids that we don't know about." "Ok, I'll take good care of it." Dominick said and we departed Ceres Station. A few minutes after we cleared the asteroid belt I radioed to Samus, "I'm picking up a distress call from Ceres Station... They're under attack." "I'll go investigate. Stefan, I want you to wait here." "Roger, Samus." So Samus went back to Ceres Station. Two minutes later, my ship's sensors detected a core overload in the station and I said to myself, "I've got a feeling that the self-destruct sequence has been activated." Then I saw a creature fly out from the station. I quickly scanned it and it registered as Ridley. "I thought Samus and I destroyed him back on Planet Zebes." Then I saw the station explode and Samus's ship come flying out. "Stefan, Ridley has captured the baby Metroid. We need to follow him and find out where he's going." "I think I have an idea of where he's going," I said. "To Planet Zebes." So we followed Ridley to Zebes and I engaged my suit. When my suit materialized around my body, it only showed as normal suit mode. My suit's weapons, latent, copy and transfer abilities were gone. The only things left on my suit were the Long beam, Jet pack and Powergrip. I told Samus what happened while we landed on Crateria. This time, there was an acid thunderstorm to greet us. "You must be wondering what happened after we were here the first time." I said as Samus and I exited our ships. "Well this is why the UI sent me here while you were gone to SR388." I explained to Samus my undercover mission and how I was able to find out what the Space Pirates were doing. We entered a cave and descended into the ruins of Old Tourian. "They've constructed a new Tourian fortress," I said "This time instead of beating two monsters, we have to destroy five. They said that they have resurrected Kraid and Ridley. I overheard them talking about a fire creature named Crocomire, a ghost named Phantoon who resides in the Space Pirate Mother Ship that was destroyed after we escaped and a sea creature named Draygon." "Thanks for the heads-up Stefan." Samus said, as we continued our way through Old Tourian. Then we came to an elevator which we had no clue where it would lead us. "I'll go down and see where it goes." I said. So I got on the elevator and went down. It got dark so I activated night vision mode. My map was revealed as Brinstar. "Ah ha, so that's where this elevator leads. Good to see some familiar caverns." I went right and spotted my Morphball. "How did this end up here? Someone must have hacked into my ship's computer files and stole my suit's latent abilities and weapons." So I successfully recovered my Morphball and a light shined down on me and the figurines on the wall lit red. "Uh oh, I must have triggered their silent alarm system. But luckily the Space Pirates don't know that Samus and I are here; at least not yet." So I continued on in the blue caverns of Brinstar and recovered 2 missile tanks. Then I went back on the elevator and back up into Crateria and met with Samus.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 022113.58: After meeting with Samus in the elevator room, we made our way back to the cave area of Crateria blasting our way through weak Space Pirates. Our map data for Crateria was outdated so we decided to look for a map room. Luckily I happened to know where it is. So I guided Samus to the map room and we successfully downloaded the updated version of the Crateria map data. Then we started searching for my bomb data. "I should also warn you Samus," I said as we blasted the little flying creatures, "That there are statues that look like the real Chozo statues but they are actually machines built by Space Pirates." Then we came to the room with the Chozo Statue and Samus shot the item orb. "It's your bomb Stefan, what's it doing here?" "I have a feeling that someone broke into my ship and stole my suit's abilities and weapons." I successfully recovered the bomb and then the hatch locked. All of a sudden, the statue came to life. "This is one of them Samus," I said, "Aim for the flashing area under its face." So Samus and I battled the Chozo statue machine. We easily took it out and we proceeded on our way. On the way, I told Samus to wait for me near the upper left wall of the cave. I went to the second set of hatches and recovered my third missile tank. Then I met back with Samus and we proceeded deeper into the Crateria cave. We made our way through the cave blasting creatures and Space Pirates. In the second cave, I saw an energy tank. "Now I know for sure that someone is behind this." "I wonder why this person went after you instead of me." Samus pondered as I recovered Energy tank #1. "I don't know, but when I find out I'll make that person regret it." We then came to the elevator leading down to the jungle area of Brinstar.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 030117.22: Samus and I made our way down to the underground jungle of Brinstar. "Wow, I've never seen this place before." Samus said as we descended deeper. "Be careful in this region Samus, there are some creatures that we haven't encountered the first time we were here." We then made our way to the new Brinstar map room and downloaded it successfully. Then we went into the room where we saw a lock gate coming down. "They've also installed lock gates as well. I overheard one of the Space Pirates talking about how to unlock them. The blue ones require normal weapons to open it, green ones require Super missiles. Do you remember the orange hatches we saw on the Space Pirate Mother Ship and in the Chozo ruins too Samus?" "Yes, they require Power bombs to open them." "They've also programmed some of the hatches at code orange." I said as I recovered my fourth missile tank. We then made our way to the granite caverns of Brinstar. "This is beautiful." Samus said as she gazed at the sparkling crystals floating down. We continued on and found ourselves in a big vertical cavern. Samus and I went to the very bottom of the cavern and located my Charge beam. I also recovered 2 more missile tanks. We then went to the very top and in the next area we took out the Keyhunters. "Prepare yourself Samus," I said as we made our way to the vertical hatch. "The sporespawn is above us. When we get into the room, we need to quickly take a top side and morph into Morphball. Stay close to the wall as you can until it opens up. You should be able to take it out in 3 hits since you still have your Super missiles." "Thanks Stefan, how did you know about this?" "It was part of my undercover surveillance mission. If I refused that mission, you wouldn't know how to beat these creatures." So we entered the room above us and prepared ourselves to battle the sporespawn.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 030219.17: Samus and I came into the sporespawn room and quickly took both sides as the spores came floating down. We morphed into morphball and waited for the sporespawn to open. When it did, Samus shot a super missile into it. Then the sporespawn began to bobble at a faster speed. When the sporespawn opened the third time, Samus shot another Super missile and it turned brown and stood still. Then the whole room turned brown. "Let's head up Samus." I said and we ascended to the top. We made our way to another granite crystallized cave and took out creatures coming out of the pipes. When we got to the end, the pipe and floor crumbled and we began to fall. I activated my Jet pack and caught Samus midway through the fall. We landed safely, shot the item orb and I recovered my first Super missile tank. We then made our way back into the big vertical cavern, went to the very bottom and went right this time. We found ourselves in another jungle area of Brinstar. As we slowly descended, we saw some creatures flying out of horizontal pipes. When we got to one, no creatures came out. I activated my jet pack and discovered a hidden passageway and my 7th missile tank. I then met back with Samus. "Let's see, that's 7 missile tanks, 1 super missile tank, and 1 energy tank I've recovered." "Look's like we're making progress on your recovery." Samus said as we approached the blue lock gate. I shot the lock gate open and we proceeded onwards. We were then in the red area of Brinstar and heard faint sounds coming from far off. "That's just their main power generator for this area." I said as we proceeded down. "I need to remind you that there are some creatures that will latch on and deal damage to you. The only way to defeat them is by using bombs. "Thanks for the warning Stefan. What could I've done without you." We then came to a room with a corridor at the top. "Looks like there is a way up there." Samus said, "Let me get you up there." I said and helped Samus up to the top. We entered another Chozo room to reveal a new weapon, the Spazer. "This must be one of the weapons the UI chairman was talking about. I better take this one, since you have the Plasma beam function activated and it splits in two, the Spazer won't work in combination with it." So I took the Spazer upgrade and we proceeded onwards.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 030712.44: After Samus and I passed through the tube tunnels connecting Brinstar to Maridia; we came to an elevator that led to Norfair. "Samus, I'll head down and see if I can find any more of my items and weapons. I'll be back in a few minutes." "I'll see if I can find a way to get into Kraid's area." Samus said and I took the elevator down. While in Norfair, I took out the fire creatures and proceeded left. My Norfair map data was outdated too, but luckily I happened to remember what lies beyond each hatch. I recovered my second Energy tank and recovered my Hi-jump ability. "Excellent, let's see if I can jump in Morphball mode." So I morphed and tried to jump, but nothing happened. So I unmorphed, killed the creature in the previous room and took the elevator back to Brinstar. "I've recovered my Hi-jump ability, Samus. However I can't jump in Morphball mode." "Maybe we can find another latent ability to help with that." Samus said as she blasted a block open with her Super missile. We proceeded onwards killing more creatures and keyhunters. I spotted a crack in the ceiling and shot it to reveal another hidden passageway. I made my way through and recovered my 8th missile tank. We then found a missile and energy reload station two rooms before Kraid. "I also forgot to mention Samus, a couple of days after we defeated Mother Brain one of the Federation squads came here and built Energy and Missile reload stations in random locations here. Whenever we come to one of them, special symbols will appear on our maps. For instance, a Missile and Energy symbol has appeared on our map at this location." "That's good; cause we might not know how much stronger Kraid has gotten after the Space Pirates resurrected him." Samus said and we recharged our energy tanks and reloaded our missiles. Then we came to a hatch with an eye creature on it. "This will tell us if one of the five main creatures is near." We defeated the eye creature and prepared ourselves for the second showdown with Kraid.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 030919.03: Samus and I entered Kraid's room. All of a sudden the room shook and up raised Kraid. He looked nastier and meaner than before. "You know where to aim for Samus." I said, "Right, his red eye and then its mouth." Samus said as she blasted Kraid's red eye with her plasma beam. I then fired a normal missile into Kraid's mouth. Then Kraid got bigger and broke into the top portion of his room. "Time to head up," Samus said as she space jumped up to the tiny platforms. I hi-jumped up behind her and continued to dodge Kraid's attacks. "I'll go for his red eye." I said and used my spazer beam to hit Kraid and open his mouth. Samus then fired a super missile and Kraid turned a darker color. "One more hit should do it Samus." I said and attacked Kraid's eye yet again. Samus finished Kraid off with another Super missile. Kraid then let out a scream and then vanished. The spikes in Kraid's room disappeared as well. We then went into the next room, shot the item orb open to reveal my Varia suit. I successfully recovered it and my suit changed back to titanium gray and solid gold. "Transfer ability recovered, now able to transfer items and latent abilities to Samus Aran." My computer said. "Yes, I've recovered one of my suit's special abilities. I bet if I recover my Gravity suit modification, my copying ability might be in that." I said with a boost of confidence. "That's good," Samus said "If we find any extra Super missiles or Power bombs, you can transfer them to me." "Speaking of which, let me transfer the spazer upgrade to you. You might need it if you decide to switch beams." So I transferred the spazer upgrade to Samus. "Remember don't use it with the plasma beam because it already has the split effect. You can use it with your charge, ice and wave beams." We then exited out of Kraid's room and backtracked to the area before the Norfair elevator. We entered a room where I told Samus about the creatures latching on to do damage. We killed them and I recovered my third Energy tank. We then headed down to Norfair via the elevator. We then entered a cavern filled with lava and habited creatures. "Samus, since you still have your Gravity suit you can enter lava pools without taking damage. See if you can find any of my items that are hidden from view." "Ok." Samus said and she entered the center lava pool. "I found a missile tank; I'll bring it to you Stefan." She said and came to where I was. I successfully recovered missile tank #9. So far I've recovered/obtained the following items: Charge and Spazer beams, 45 Normal missiles, 5 Super missiles, Normal bombs, Varia suit, Hi-jump, Morphball and 3 Energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 032314.00: A few rooms later, Samus and I found ourselves in a green cavern of Norfair. I recovered my 10th missile tank and we ascended to the top part of the cavern. Then we entered a room where it sloped down. "Samus, wait at this hatch for me. You'll be safer here." I went across the room and found my 11th missile tank hidden in the ceiling above the hatch. I entered the second Norfair Chozo room and successfully recovered my Speedbooster. All of a sudden the cavern started shaking and the lava started to rise. I quickly exited out the chozo room and ran as fast as I could. Then the Speedbooster kicked in and dashed back to Samus. We exited out of the room and then we went into a hidden area and I recovered my 12th missile tank. "Let's go to the other side of the green cavern. I think there might be something that we both can use." So we went to the upper left portion of the green cavern. Samus got there via Space jumping and I got there using my jet pack. Two rooms later I found my 13th missile tank and another item orb. I shot it open to reveal what appears to be a tank of some sort. Then I figured it out, "Samus, that's one of the Energy Reserve tanks. Whenever our suit's energy supply drops to zero, the reserve tanks kicks in and replenishes our main tanks. However, it can only restore our main energy tanks by how many reserve tanks we have. If I remember correctly, one of the engineering guys told me before our meeting with the Police and UI that they made 4 reserve tanks." So I picked up the Reserve tank and transferred it to Samus. "We have 3 more to find. We also got the Spazer beam. That's 2 of the 8 new items we've retrieved." Then we made our way back to the Norfair elevator shaft and went back into Brinstar. "Now that I have the Speedbooster back, we can now get past the lock gates." "Let's go back to the room where we saw the lock gates, there might be more items beyond there." Samus said, "There might be another reserve tank." Here's what I've recovered/obtained so far: Long, Charge and Spazer beams, 60 Normal missiles, 5 Super missiles, Normal bombs, Varia suit, Morphball, Powergrip, Hi-jump, Speedbooster, 3 Energy tanks and 1 Reserve tank.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 032814.31: On our way back to Brinstar, I decided to see if I can recover my Ice beam. "I'll wait for you here in the elevator shaft." Samus said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." I replied. In the next room I dashed across and beat the lock gates. Then I saw a creature on the left wall and it spat an energy ball, I dodged it and made my way up. When I got to the top, I morphed into morphball, descended down and landed in an opening. I rolled through, went into the third Chozo room and successfully recovered my Ice beam. I went back to the bottom, froze the wall creatures and made my way to the top again. I went into the next room to discover a lava pool and spiked ball creatures. When one jumped out, I froze it to use as a platform till I made my way across. I found myself back in the first left room and rendezvoused with Samus. We then went back into Brinstar and backtracked to the red area. "Let's go look for my Power bombs." I said, "I have a feeling that the Space Pirates may have reinforced some of the walls in some caverns." When we got to the second shaft of the red area, we went down and shot the green hatch open with a Super missile. We carefully made our way across trying not to get hit by the creatures from below. When we got to the end, I jumped down into one of the plants. It turned out to be fake and I recovered my first power bomb tank. We then made our way back to the shaft and took the elevator back into Crateria. Then Samus and I went back into our ships to rest a few minutes. Here's what I've recovered/obtained up to this point: Long, Charge, Ice and Spazer beams, 60 missiles, 5 Super missiles, Normal bombs, 5 power bombs, Varia suit, Morphball, Powergrip, Hi-jump, Speedbooster, 3 Energy tanks and 1 Reserve tank.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 041121.11: A few minutes later we exited out of our ships. "I'll go see if I can find another power bomb tank." I said and I pointed to the tallest cliffs that were to the right of our ships. "Should take me about a few minutes to look." I ran to the left hatch, dashed, Speed boosted and did a diagonal speed shoulder tackle up to the tall cliff. I Power bombed the hatch opened and went in. I noticed the lava coming up and then going down. As I proceeded through, I destroyed three dragoon creatures and successfully recovered my 2nd Power bomb tank. I made my way back to Samus and pointed to the upper wall. "See if you can bust through that wall up there, there might be another hidden passageway." "Ok." Samus said and she took off to the same hatch, speed boosted and did the same thing I did to the upper left wall. "I busted through," Samus radioed back to me, "and you were right, there was a hidden passageway." I activated my Jet pack, flew towards Samus's location and we proceeded through. There was lava coming up and going down just like in the previous area. "We better be careful here Samus. If you touch the lava, it will sap your energy." So we proceeded cautiously through and came to the next chozo room. I recovered my fourth Energy tank; Power bombed the room and discovered a hidden tunnel underneath the statue. So we quickly rolled through, Power bombed our way through the cavern and came to the next hatch. In the next room, we blasted the walls so that we could squeeze through. I morphed into morphball and rolled towards the center. I began to fall and planted a Power bomb in the middle. Both sides of the wall were blasted open and I recovered two more missile tanks. Samus came down too and we ended up back in familiar grounds. "Now that that's out of the way, let's backtrack to Brinstar and see what else might be there." I said. "There might be items that we missed on our first trip to Brinstar." Samus responded, "Let's go back and find out." We proceeded to elevator that led us to the jungle area of Brinstar.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 050312.08: Samus and I backtracked to the jungle area of Brinstar. We went back to the room where we saw the lock gates. "We'll need to Speed boost across in order to get past the gates." I said. Samus and I then speed boosted across and made our way to another room. I shot the item orb and discovered another Reserve tank. "That's two of the four reserve tanks we found. Samus, see if there are any hidden passageways in this room." Samus fired her plasma beam all around the room, nothing happened. She then tried bombing the right side wall and bingo; there was a hidden passageway. I rolled through and found a missile tank. We exited out and went up. I took out the flying creatures and found a super missile tank. Samus and I then went back to the elevator shaft and power bombed the floor. We then went left and discovered an energy tank. I walked over and I fell through a hidden hole. "Stefan, are you ok?" Samus called to me, I activated my jet pack and flew to the other side. "I'm fine, didn't realize that those blocks in the middle were fake. You may need to do a dash jump across Samus." I said as I recovered my fifth Energy tank. So Samus dash jumped across and we proceeded left. I recovered another super missile tank. We then jumped down the hole and went across. We then saw some strange creatures doing a funny dance and then jumping diagonally up on the long wall. "What are those creatures?" I asked in curiosity. "Those are Ectoons," Samus said "I ran into one of them when I was on vacation at one of the resort stations." "Is that so? I think they are trying to teach you a move Samus." So Samus mimicked what the Ectoons were doing and she made it up. I activated my jet pack and flew up to Samus. That move was later dubbed "The Wall Jump." I rolled through the narrow passageway and found a power bomb tank. Samus and I then proceeded back to the granite cave and back to the 2nd jungle area. "Stefan, let's see where that orange hatch takes us." Samus said. So she jumped up to the ledge, I followed and power bombed the hatch open. It turns out that it connected the 2nd jungle section to the cave caverns. We destroyed the big creatures and I recovered another power bomb tank. We then proceeded right and took out more creatures. "If I remember correctly, we found an energy tank right...about...there." I pointed to the exact spot and fired my beam at it. "Ah ha, another Energy tank." Samus said, I jumped up and recovered my sixth energy tank. I've now recovered/obtained the following weapons/items: Long, Charge, Spazer and Ice beams, 65 Normal missiles, 15 Super missiles, Normal bombs, 20 Power bombs, Varia suit, Morphball, Powergrip, Hi-jump, Speedbooster, 6 Energy tanks and 2 Reserve tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 052121.23: Samus and I backtracked again to the Norfair elevator. "Let's go after Crocomire." I said. "Ok, maybe we can find some more of your items down in Norfair." Samus said. Along the way, we downloaded the updated version of the Norfair map data and I recovered two more missile tanks in the sub-terainian caverns. Later we came to a green hatch leading down. "Samus, Crocomire is below us. Even though there is no eye-creature on the hatch, he is another one of the five main creatures we have to destroy." "Ok, let's go waste that inferno fireball." Samus said with confidence in her voice. So I opened the green hatch with my Super missile and we descended into Crocomire's room. We head right and came face to face with Crocomire. I quickly scanned it for its weaknesses. "Samus, aim for the inside of his mouth, if you do he'll step back. Use your missiles and super missiles." "Thanks Stefan. Look out!" Samus shouted, and I managed to avoid Crocomire's claw swipe in the nick of time. I shot a super missile into Crocomire's mouth and he took four steps back. Later, Crocomire was on the edge of a rock bridge. Samus and I shot a missile together into Crocomire's mouth, it stepped back and the rock bridge collapsed. We watched as Crocomire sank into the lava and it let out a scream. Samus and I high-fived each other and went the opposite way. Then the ground shook and the wall covered with spikes collapsed. "What the, how could that be? Crocomire's still alive?" I asked in bewilderment. Then Crocomire's bones collapsed to the ground. "Whew!" I said with a big sigh of relief. Samus and I then came to a big cavern and I recovered another missile tank in the top portion of the cavern. We began to search for a new item that could help us. Here's what I've recovered/obtained so far: Long, Charge, Spazer and Ice beams, 80 Normal missiles, 15 super missiles, Normal bombs, 20 power bombs, Varia suit, Morphball, Powergrip, Hi-jump, Speedbooster, 6 Energy tanks and 2 Reserve tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 061018.46: Samus and I then came to a room with another Chozo statue. "Wow, there must be a lot of these statues on Zebes." I said with curiosity. "The Chozo were a wise and superior race." Samus explained, "I was raised by the Chozo after Ridley killed my parents and my only sibling back on K2L." I shot the item orb open to reveal a new item, I scanned it and it registered as the Grapple beam. "I better take this one incase my jet pack malfunctions." I said. "I got a new Grapple beam and restored most of my suit's functions when I was on Tallon 4. My old ones were severely damaged after I escaped the Space Pirate Derelict Ship." Samus said. A couple of hours later we came to another Chozo room and it held my Wave beam. "Excellent, just one more beam to go and I'll have fully recovered my beams." I said with a little bit of excitement. We made our way back out to the elevator shaft and went back to Brinstar I recovered 3 more Super missile tanks, 4 more missile tanks and 2 more Power bomb tanks along the way. I also obtained the X-ray scope. We then backtracked to the surface and went back in our ships to recharge our energy and weapons. "Well, where to next?" Samus asked, "I say we go after Phantoon." I said, "There is something else that I should tell you Samus, my Jet pack only works at its best when I'm not fully submerged in water. When I activate my Jet pack, I only have a certain amount of time before it begins to quit and recharge. It can recharge while underwater but at a slower rate than when I'm not." "So you better conserve your Jet pack power while in the water," Samus said "Otherwise, it will become difficult to navigate the tricky terrain." So we began to make our way towards what was left of the space pirate mother ship.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate: 071520.54: Samus and I ventured into another cave area of Crateria. I recovered a missile tank on a post suspended above the water. Then we were outside overlooking a huge lake. "Looks like there is a flood here." I said, "This lake wasn't here when I was on my surveillance mission." "I'll go underwater and see if there are more of your weapons." Samus said. So she went underwater and began blasting the rocks. "Stefan, I found a missile tank. I'll bring it to you." "Great!" I said with some excitement. After I recovered the missile tank, we made our way across the lake and entered into the remains of the Space Pirate Mother Ship. It was dark so we activated night-vision mode. "I forgot to tell you Stefan," Samus said as we ventured through the hallway, "While I was on Tallon 4, I found 2 new visor upgrades. They are the Thermal and X-ray visors. The Thermal visor let's me see anything that leaves behind energy signatures. The x-ray visor functions the same way as the X-ray scope but I can see things internally. Also I picked up two Grapple beam functionalities while I was on board the GFS Olympus and on Planet Elisia. The first one lets me tear off strong structures and the second let's me transfer shield power to energy conduits. But that's not all; I also discovered a new type of missile called Seeker Missile. It splits into 5 and can hit multiple targets and finally I got 2 new Morphball upgrades, the Boost and Spider Ball." "Thanks Samus, did you report about your findings to HQ?" "Yes I did, they've allowed me to keep the upgrades." Then we went to the bottom and found another eye creature. "Phantoon's on the other side," I said, "Ready, Samus?" "Ready." Samus switched her visor to Thermal mode and we prepared ourselves for the battle against Phantoon.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 072811.53: Samus and I went into the room and we heard some sounds coming from nowhere. Then all of a sudden, blue fireballs appeared and began to spin around. "Samus, can you pick up Phantoon with your thermal visor?" "I'm looking," Samus said "It's hard to get a precise location when he's moving quickly." Then more blue fireballs began to appear and I shot them down. "Found it." Samus said, "Stand back." When Phantoon appeared, Samus shot a Super missile in its eye. "You found its weak spot." I said, "I'll shoot down the fireballs that appear and you handle Phantoon." "Ok, Stefan. Look out!" I managed to avoid the falling fireball just in time. Later, Phantoon was a shade of dark red. "Let's take it down together." I said, "Get close to me," Samus said "And follow where my weapon barrel goes. I'll give the signal to fire." I got close to Samus, knelt down behind and kept my weapon barrel close to hers. "Ready...Now!" Samus and I fired a super missile at Phantoon. It shined and then began to disperse. Then the ship lit up and the power was restored. "I guess Phantoon absorbed the mother ship's power supply." I said after we exited out of Phantoon's room. We downloaded the updated version of the mother ship's map data and continued exploring the wreckage. I recovered 3 more Super missile and 2 more missile tanks. We then went back out and up a deck. I found a Power bomb tank in the rock crevasse. We then come to a room with the floor covered with spikes. "I should be able to get across no problem," I said. "Let me help you out." "No thanks Stefan let me show my acrobatic abilities." So Samus activated her Grapple beam and started swinging across. "Wow! Nice one Samus," I said with some excitement. I activated my Jet pack and flew over to Samus. "Look, a Chozo statue. What is it doing here?" I asked, "Maybe it was holding something." Samus pondered, "Let's see what it will do if it held a ball." So Samus morphed into Morphball and got on the Chozo statue. It came to life and took Samus down the stairs. I followed and we came to a room with an item orb. I shot it open and it revealed my Gravity Suit. "Hey, it's my Gravity Suit!" I exclaimed. I recovered it and my suit color changed to red and blue. "Gravity Suit modification recovered, now able to copy weapons and latent abilities from Samus Aran." "Alright, now I can copy weapons and abilities from you Samus." So I copied the Grapple beam functionalities, Thermal, X-ray visors Seeker missile, the Boost and Spider Ball from Samus. We then continued exploring the wrecked mother ship. I recovered another Energy tank and we found another Reserve tank. I now have the following weapons/abilities: Long, Charge, Ice, Wave and Spazer beams, 90 Normal missiles, 30 Super missiles (seeker), Normal bombs, 35 Power bombs, Morphball, Boost and Spider Ball, Hi-jump, Speedbooster, Powergrip, Thermal visor, X-ray visor, X-ray scope, Grapple beam (normal, lasso and power transfer), Varia and Gravity Suits, 7 Energy tanks and 3 Reserve tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 080715.03: After crossing the huge lake from the ruined Space Pirate mother ship, Samus and I then came to another cave. We went down the corridor and found ourselves in a maze. "Samus, see if you can find a way through this labyrinth." So Samus switched her visor to x-ray mode. "Follow me, Stefan." So we morphed into morphball and I followed Samus. After we successfully navigated the maze, we came to an elevator that led down to the aquatic region of Zebes known as Maridia. I went down first followed by Samus. "Luckily we have our gravity suits," I said with a little bit of humor "Otherwise, we'd be moving like a herd of turtles." We explored the caves of Maridia and found 3 more missile tanks and 2 more Super missile tanks. We also found 4 more Power bomb tanks in secret locations as well. Then we found a hatch leading down, I shot it open with my Super missile and found that it went a very long way down. "Ready to head down Samus?" I asked, "You bet," Samus responded. "If you feel that you are dropping too fast, let me know and I'll slow down our descent with my Jet pack." I said with assurance. So we went down the shaft at a moderate rate of speed. We then came to a room with pipes as the room's wall. We went left into the Meridian map room and downloaded the map data. After that, Samus and I then found 1 more missile tank and another Super missile tank 2 rooms later. Then Samus and I came to a room with holes in the wall, and then a sea serpent came swimming out. I scanned it for its weakness, "Samus, aim for its head." We easily took out the sea serpent and discovered another Energy tank after the wall collapsed. We then came to an energy/missile reload station to recharge our Energy tanks and reload our missiles.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 081517.05: Samus and I continued to explore Maridia and taking note of the creatures that live in the aquatic region. I recovered another energy tank hidden in a slab of bricks. "This region is huge." I said while looking around. "I could imagine this area being opened for cave diving. That is if this planet quits making acid thunderstorms." "Very funny, Stefan." Samus said sternly, "Let's concentrate on finding that metroid larva." We then came to a huge room filled with water, mini-sized waterfalls coming out of the background walls, grapple blocks, and mocktroids. We took out the first set of mocktroids a few rooms earlier. "Samus, now that I've got my gravity suit back; my jet pack can function like we are flying on land." "Ok, why don't you get us across? I'll shoot down anything that comes our way." So I took hold of Samus at her waist, activated my jet pack and we began to make our way across the room. Samus shot down the oncoming mocktroids. We made it safely across and we went into the next room. This room had spikes and tiny leverages. "Samus, see if you can find any fake spikes." I said. So Samus activated her x-ray visor and she pointed at the center spike. I followed her and we came to another hatch with an eye-creature on the wall. I took care of it with a super missile. "Samus, Draygon is up ahead. This creature is tough and can deal serious damage if you are not careful. Its weakness is its yellow stomach. However, Draygon protects its weak spot very well. The only way that we can deal damage to Draygon is by means of electricity." "How do we do that?" Samus asked me with a curious look on her face. "There are turrets on the sides of the wall that we can use. We can use our grapple beam to latch on to the electrical discharge, it will deal damage to us but if Draygon is holding one of us the electricity will damage him as well." "Thanks for the info, Stefan. I'm really glad the UI sent you here on the undercover mission while I was sent to SR388. I'll tell you about the different types of Metroids I encountered after we take care of Draygon." So we prepared ourselves to battle with the fourth Zebes guardian.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 082110.00: Samus and I entered Draygon's room. We saw little creatures coming towards us but they didn't pose a threat. Then Draygon appeared and let out a terrifying scream. "Samus, shoot the three turrets behind us." So Samus did just that. Then Draygon let something go that I saw on my reconnaissance mission. "Samus look out, if that hits you it will stop you dead in your tracks for a few seconds." Samus just managed to avoid Draygon's attack. Then Draygon came to me and scooped me up with its crab-like claws. "Now's your chance Stefan!" Samus shouted. Right when Draygon and I got close to the turret, I shot my grapple beam towards it. I felt the electrical discharges all throughout my suit. I did the best I could to try and resist the pain I was feeling in my own body. "It's working Stefan, Draygon's getting weaker!" Then Draygon let me go and fell to the sand. I blacked out and fell to the sand as well. Then the little creatures we saw earlier came back and headed toward the motionless Draygon. Samus later confirmed that Draygon is dead then she rushed over to me. "Stefan! Stefan are you ok?" I regained consciousness and slowly opened my eyes. "Uhh... What happened?" I said trying to regain my train of thought "I saw you black out after Draygon let go of you. I later confirmed that Draygon is indeed dead." "That's good!" I said weakly. "Let's head to that hatch over there." "Let me help you over there, Stefan. You better take it easy and let your body recover." So Samus helped me up, put her arm around me and we walked towards the hatch. We went in; shot the orb open to reveal my Space Jump. Samus helped me to the Space Jump and I recovered it. "Stefan, the types of Metroids I discovered on SR388 is Alpha, Gamma and Zeta and Omega."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 090519.31: Samus and I exited out of Draygon's room; we then came to the room we were in before. (Filled with water, sand and Grapple beam blocks) "How are you feeling Stefan?" Samus asked, "I'm feeling a little better," I said still feeling the side effects of the electrical discharges. "My left arm still feels numb but my legs are better." So we space-jumped across the room and we continued to explore the rest of Maridia. Then we were back in the underground water caves. "It's a good thing I got my Space Jump back incase my jet pack malfunctions." I said to Samus as we entered a dark cave. "Look, pink-colored Space Pirates." I scanned one to find its weakness. "You should be able to take this one out with your Plasma beam, Samus." Samus easily took out the Space Pirate. Then we came to a Chozo statue; I shot the orb open and it revealed my Plasma beam. I successfully recovered it and it automatically disengaged my Spazer beam function. "I've now recovered all of my beams plus I found the Spazer. All I need now is to find an ability to make me able to jump in Morphball and recover my Screw attack." We exited out of the cave and went back into the area filled with pipes. "Samus follow me; there are two underground caves underneath this pipe." So I Speed boosted across the pipes and landed in the sand. "Let's see, one of the underground caves should be right about...here." So I sank all the way down into the first underground cave. "Stefan are you ok?" Samus asked. "I'm ok, Samus. No need to worry, the second underground cave should be a few feet to the left of where I sank." "Ok, I'll go take a look in there." Samus said. I then began to make my way up the left side of the underground cave. I shot the item orb open to reveal the fourth and final Reserve tank. I got it and then went up the right side to reveal a Power bomb tank. I got it and sank to the bottom room. "Samus, did you find anything?" "I found a Super missile and a Normal missile tank." "Good, there should be another quicksand that will take you to the room where I'm in." So Samus sank down and I met up with her. I transferred the 4th Reserve tank and the Power bomb tank to Samus and I copied the Super missile and recovered the Normal missile tank Samus was holding. Later on we came to a cavern that was blocked by a wall of sand. We also noticed a creature with digging-like claws moving towards the sand wall and busting right through it. After the sand-digger finished, we went through 2 more rooms and came to one where there was narrow corridors. I morphed and went through. I found a Chozo statue and shot the item orb open to reveal a new item, the Spring Ball. "Excellent, maybe this will help me jump in Morphball mode." So I morphed and tried to jump and this time it worked.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 092614.52: Samus and I exited out of Maridia via the broken tube tunnel we created earlier; I also found a missile tank in the room where we saw a giant turtle. After that we took the elevator back down to Norfair. "How are you feeling now Stefan?" Samus asked. "I'm feeling fine." I said. I accessed my Norfair map data and looked over the possible routes to take to get to the lower section of Norfair. "Samus access your map data and listen carefully. We'll get to the lower section of Norfair by going through the hatch on the bottom left in this shaft and then go from there." "Ok Stefan, lead the way." So we went down the bottom left hatch. We then came to a room where we saw a carved mouth on it and nowhere else to go. "It looks like we may have to go into the lava." Samus said. "Good thing our Gravity Suits will protect us." I said with confidence. So we went through the lava maze and successfully made it to the other side. "Look, an elevator," I said. "This must lead down to where Ridley is. Kind of reminds me of the first time we were here." So we went down and found some familiar surroundings and some that we haven't seen the first time we were in Ridley's lair. "Be careful here Samus," I said with a little bit of sterness. "Even though we have our Gravity Suits, the lava here is like the one we encountered in the hidden caves in Crateria, they'll damage our energy supply." "Roger that, Stefan." Samus replied. We began to make our way to where Ridley is supposedly hiding and possibly to where the Metroid larva is.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 101112.33: Samus and I found ourselves at what appeared to be a dead end. Then I noticed arms of a chozo statue sticking out of the wall. "Samus, I think a chozo statue is behind that wall." I said, "See what will happen when it holds you as a ball." So I shot the bricks off of the statue and Samus jumped over, morphed into morphball and the statue came to life. Then all of a sudden, the area started to shake and then the lava started to go down. "Nice work, Samus. A path has been opened up." So we went down and through. Later we came into a room divided by a wall in the upper portion. Then the floor crumbled and we descended to the bottom. We heard something break and down came another chozo statue machine. "Samus, this one is a lot tougher than the first one; it's going to take more hits to destroy it." The chozo statue machine came towards us started spitting out fireballs and laser beams. I shot a missile at it but it was caught and thrown back at me. "Samus distract it with a missile. While it is holding something it will expose its weak spot." So Samus shot a missile at it, caught, and I fired a super missile at its weak spot. We continued like this till the chozo statue was obliterated. Then I jumped up to the upper portion of the wall and found a super missile tank. In the next room, I shot the item-orb open on the chozo statue to reveal my screw attack. I successfully recovered it and let out a big fist pump. "All right, I got all my abilities back! There are a few missiles, Super missiles and Power bombs that we still haven't found yet but we can find them easily." "Nicely done, Stefan." Samus said, "Let's go take down Ridley and put an end to this." We began to track deeper and deeper into Norfair picking up a couple of more missile, Super missile and Power bomb tanks. I also found 2 more Energy tanks. Here's what I've got so far: Long, Charge, Ice, Wave, Plasma and Spazer beams, 235 normal missiles, 50 Super missiles, Normal bombs, 50 Power bombs, Thermal visor, X-ray visor, Varia and Gravity suits, Morph, Boost, Spider and Spring balls, X-ray scope, Grapple beam (normal, lasso and power transfer), Speedbooster, Powergrip, Screw attack, Space jump, 10 Energy tanks and 4 reserve tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 102614.35: After going through an earthquake room, and taking out a lot of creatures and yellow Space Pirates, Samus and I cam to a room with two Space Pirates and they began attacking us. Then I noticed it changing to yellow, and then I remembered that it was their weakness. "Samus, when these pirates turn yellow shoot a missile at them." Samus did just that taking out one space pirate and I took care of the second one. We then came to a room where it was familiar the first time around. "There's the eye creature." Samus said, "Time to take out Ridley for good." So we destroyed the fourth eye creature and went into Ridley's room. "Be careful," Samus cautioned me, "Ridley can appear from anywhere." Then I saw Ridley's eyes appear and then his body. We battled Ridley the same way the first time we battled him. Then we proceeded into the back room and saw a container with the glass shattered. "Where is the baby Metroid?" I asked, "I think Ridley took it to Tourian so that he could expose it to beta rays and create a Metroid army like the space Pirates tried to do the first time." "But we know what happened when the Space Pirates did that," I replied "Their energy was sapped by the very Metroids that they replicated." I shot the block to reveal my 11th energy tank and recovered it. "Let's see, I think we still need to find 3 more missile tanks." I said. "I believe that one is still here in Norfair and the other 2 are in Brinstar, plus my final Energy tank." I pondered. So we made our way out of lower Norfair and I recovered my 48th missile tank on the way. Back in Brinstar, I found my final Energy tank in a hidden area in the granite cave of Brinstar and my final two missile tanks in the blue caverns. We then headed back to our ships to plan our next strategy. "Samus let me brief you on what I discovered in New Tourian on my undercover surveillance mission. It has a similar configuration like Old Tourian. Also they have completed reconstructing Mother Brain, but I need to warn you that it has a new form when it is detached from its computer cables." "Thanks Stefan, I'll keep that in mind." Samus said and we began to make our way to new Tourian.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 103113.51: Samus and I came to a room where we saw the heads of the guardians we took out. Then one by one, the lights on each of the statue heads disappeared. After the light on Ridley's head vanished, the entire statue sank opening up the way to the elevator that lead us to new Tourian. In the next room we saw a metroid coming toward us, we took it out like we did the first time we saw them. "Maybe they had more replicated Metroids than we initially thought they had." "That's not all," Samus added, "I found more Metroids on my mission in Tallon 4. You're not going to believe this, but I battled a Metroid in its stage that was later confirmed by the scientists who were studying Metroids called the "Prime" stage. I learned that it is a very rare stage in the natural process, but also the Space Pirates used a new type of radiation that was detected on Tallon 4 called Phazon..." Samus continued on talking about the different types of Metroids she encountered while she was on Tallon 4. What struck my interest was the Prime Metroid she mentioned earlier. After her story, we continued on in New Tourian destroying replicated Metroids. Then we came to the fifth and final eye creature. Samus destroyed it and cautiously proceeded. Then we saw another Chozo statue machine, but it crumbled to dust and other creatures standing there like statues. Then Samus noticed a creature hopping our way followed by a very large Metroid. "What the...?" I said with a shocking look on my face. Then the giant Metroid flew over to me and Samus; it latched on to us and started draining our energy. Right when we were down to 1 unit of energy left, the giant Metroid let go and then just floated above us. "Samus... I think that's the baby metroid... It's ten times larger... than we first saw it." I was gasping for air. We barley made it to an Energy/Missile reload station and completely recharged our Energy tanks. "What was that all about?" I asked still dumbfounded after being attacked by the oversized Metroid. "I don't know, I think it must have wanted to try and satisfy its need to feed for energy. I believed it recognized me as its mother." Samus replied. "That's why it only left us with 1 unit of energy left." "That was too close for my comfort. But anyway, I also need to alert you about this new configuration," I said "I was overlooking the Space Pirates setting up time bombs all around the fortress. It has enough explosive power to destroy Zebes. Once we destroy Mother Brain, we need to get back into our ships as quickly as possible." So we prepared ourselves for the second battle against Mother Brain.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 110713.02: Samus and I were in the room that looked familiar the first time we were on Zebes. The toxic acid started to rise and then stopped 1/4 of the way up. We took out the shield barriers like we did before and came to the reconstructed Mother Brain. "You know what to do Samus." "Right." We battled the mother brain like we did in the first encounter. After the tenth hit, it detached from its computer cables and then the posts behind us transformed into a wall. Then Mother Brain rose up and took the form of a T-Rex. "This is the newest form of the mother brain I was talking about, Samus." I said, "Aim for its head." We unloaded our missiles and super missiles onto Mother Brain's head but somehow it is still standing. Then it let out two attacks of its devastating attack ray. We were down to around 250 units of energy left and gasping for air. Just when Mother Brain was about to finish us off, I saw the giant metroid whooshing in and clamp onto its head and starting sucking all the energy out of it. Then it floated towards us, clamped onto both of us and then instead draining our remaining energy, it started transferring energy to us. "Samus, the baby Metroid... is replenishing our energy... I think it's trying to help us." I said as our energy meters continued to increase. As the baby Metroid continued to replenish our energy supply, Mother Brain came back to life, took two steps towards the baby Metroid and started attacking it. Our energy supply was nearly replenished. After our energy supply was restored my computer said "New beam acquired: Hyper Beam." Then with the last attack by Mother Brain, the baby Metroid was destroyed. Then Samus and I attacked the mother brain with our newly acquired beam and took it out for good. Then the 3-minute Time Bombs were activated. When we got to the caves of Crateria Samus said, "Where are the Etecoons and Dachoras? We need to find them and help them escape." So we quickly headed for the room where we found my bomb data, found the Ectoons and Dachoras, I blasted the wall with my hyper beam. Samus and I barely escaped the destruction of Zebes with 15 seconds to spare. (This concludes chapter 3. The next entry will begin chapter 4.)

**Chapter 4**: B.S.L Inspection/Digging Deeper

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 111512.19: Samus and I flew back to HQ. During our journey, Samus said over the comm system, "Stefan there are some things I didn't tell you after being gone for so long. You see we battled Ridley in his strongest form back there. I battled him twice, once on Tallon 4 and again on Norion. Before my second battle with him, I received a distress call from a Federation squadron base near Aether saying that they lost one of the squads of troops on the surface..." She then later on explained about how Aether was split into a planet of light and a planet of dark. Samus also mentioned about three new types of Metroids she discovered on her emergency mission. The scientists later named these three new types Hunter, Fission and Dark. She also told me about how she got this so-called ultimate power in the Alimbic Cluster plus how she was able to save the galaxy from a corrupt Aurora Unit on a planet filled with Phazon. "Wow, based on what you just said there Samus. It looks like you've had quite a busy few weeks." Then I received a long range transmission from the B.S.L research station in the SR388 system. "Stefan, good to see you are ok. I'm Captain Gary Caimen. I heard about you from our science teams that are on board the station. We are about to move the station into far orbit around planet SR388. We've contacted a Federation squad in our system asking them if they could provide cover, but they said that they are short-handed because of recent uprisings on the neighboring colonies. So we would like you to provide cover until we move into orbit," "Standby, Captain. I'll talk with my partner Samus Aran and see what she thinks." I switched channels to Samus. "Samus, I've received a transmission from Captain Gary Caimen and he's asking me to provide cover while they move the B.S.L research station into orbit around SR388." "Go right ahead, Stefan. I'll continue on back to HQ. See you there." So I set off to the B.S.L Research station while Samus went back to HQ. My job was to make sure that no ships attack the station while it is moving. The move went with no problems and I decided to go aboard the station to see how everything is doing. Just after I docked, I received a transmission from the Inspection Division and was designated as acting inspector. So I got off my ship, met with Capt. Caimen and told him that I was under orders to inspect the station.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 111614.20: My first deck on the station inspection was the Operations Deck. While I was on there, I was checking the computer and propulsion systems. Capt. Caimen gave me the access codes so that I can analyze the readouts. "Looks like they are running smoothly here in the Operations Room," I said to the captain. "Do you have any blank info pads I can use? Need to be sure I don't inspect the same thing twice." "Yes we do, I'll have one of my crewmen get you one." One of the crewmen handed me a blank info pad and I input an inspection checklist and checked off the bridge under the Operations Deck heading. I then went into the Navigation Room on the same deck. I checked to see if the display screen is working properly by inputting my access code for my ship's computer into the control panel. It is functioning normally; map display, crystal clear. Nav. Room: check. Next I went into the data room and prepared for a test run. I tapped my wrist device, "Captain, I'm now in the data room. I would like for you to send a sample data in here to make sure the download terminal is working properly." "Standby, Stefan." Then I saw the download terminal come to life. I stepped into the terminal and connected my wrist device onto a cable. The download took 3 seconds. I erased the sample data from my device. Data room: check Note: Very quick download. The last room I inspected on this deck was the recharge room. I engaged my suit, stood on a walk-on platform and the recharge machine latched on to my weapon barrel and did a quick recharge. Even though my energy tanks were full, I was checking to make sure it was functioning right. Recharge room: check. Operations Deck: check Note: Nothing is malfunctioning. I then met up with Capt. Caimen outside the Operations room. "Everything is in perfect working condition Captain." I said. "I will now inspect the main deck." So I took the elevator back down to the main deck and began inspection there.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 112112.24: After inspecting the sub-zero containment and quarantine bays on the main deck, I took the main elevator down to the access shaft. During my ride down, I inserted a memory chip into my wrist device and began inputting some info about the station. Then I headed to the elevator that would take me down to Sector 1. (SRX) I quickly inspected Sector 1's Navigation and recharge rooms: no malfunctions. Then I came to the main science area for SRX and met with the Chief Scientist of this sector Benjamin Jamison. "Greetings, welcome to SRX. Who might you be?" "My name is Stefan Chanson I'm under orders by the Inspection Division to inspect the station." I first inspected all the computer stations in the science area to make sure none has any active computer viruses; none to report. "Let me come with and show you what we are doing here in sector 1." said Benjamin, "Ok." I said while inputing the heading Sector 1 on my info pad. Benjamin gave me a brief explanation about SRX and what they have done to make a perfect replication of SR388's ecosystem. We came to a room with a pipe with a fan on it. "What's this?" I asked in curiosity, "That's one of our atmospheric stabilizers. This helps to keep the atmospheric pressures in this sector equal. We have a total of five here." The 1st atmospheric stabilizer was functioning normally. The 2nd through 4th were working fine as well. I also checked the lava temperature in one room. It was measuring 100 degrees Celsius: (212 degrees Fahrenheit) just the right temperature. Then I came to a room with numbers running up, down, right and left. "What's this room Benjamin?" I asked while looking around. "This is our backup computer terminal, we use this to backup all the data that we've collected and processed incase we get a station wide power failure." "I see. How much data can it store?" "As much as 700 terabytes of data." I input that in my info pad. Then we came to the final atmospheric stabilizer: functioning well. "Benjamin, this sector is good to go." I said "Maybe someday I'll head on down to SR388 and take a look at the real ecosystem and see how much it has changed now that the Metroids are no longer the dominant species." "Thanks again for coming by, Stefan. You are more than welcome to come back anytime." I then head back up to the access shaft on the main deck.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 112211.24: After inputing data of sector 1 in my wrist device, I then headed to the elevator leading down to Sector 3 (PYR). I got through the level 1 security hatch by using a master key card which Captain Caimen gave me. What this did was input the correct unlock code and the security hatch unlocks and then locks behind me. I went through the same routine as I did in sector 1 after I got off the elevator. I then met with PYR's chief scientist. "Hello, welcome to sector 3. My name is Eric O'Connor, chief scientist of PYR. What's your name?" "My name is Stefan Chanson I'm under orders from the Inspection Division to inspect the station." Eric then explained that Sector 3 is home to creatures that thrive in extreme heat and desert areas. I then came to a strange looking robot on our way to the PYR data room. "What's this robot doing here?" I asked while looking at its components. "That's the station's rogue security robot, B.O.X. Since we have limited amount of security guards on board the station, this robot will detect any possible intruders that may threaten the station. It is automatically integrated with the main computer system when activated." "I see have there been any reported problems with this robot?" "It may occasionally have a glitch in its security level conditions, but it does correct itself automatically." I inputted that in the sector 3 heading on my inspection checklist. We then went into the PYR data room. I did the same thing as I did with the Operations deck data room: 3-second download. After that Eric and I went to the level 2 security room. I engaged my suit and performed a test run on the security override panel to make sure it was working correctly. I stepped onto a walk-on platform; the panel latched onto my weapon barrel, my computer inputted the correct code and the level 2 hatches were active. I reset the panel afterwards: Level 2 security override test: success. Then Eric and I made our way towards the station's boiler room. "We've also put lava areas in this sector and it gives off a lot of heat. When we enter this sector, we put on special cooling suits to stay cool." "My gravity suit will protect me from the heat and from the lava." Eric then put on the cooling suit he brought with him. We made it through 3 heated rooms and then came to the boiler room. "This is the station's boiler room; this is where all the heat is generated for the entire station with the exception of sector 5. In the next room, that's where our cooling system is." I checked all the of main boilers components and found nothing malfunctioning. We went into the main boiler cooling room with the help of my master key card. I then took a look at the cooling system. "This is where we make sure that the heat generated from the main boiler is at a safe level. Our heating and cooling team checks the control panel every fifteen minutes." "Mind if I inspect it myself?" I asked, "Go right ahead." Eric said. So I scanned the console that is linked to the cooling system: performance excellent. Eric and I then returned to the science area of sector 3. I disengaged my suit after coming out of the 1st heated area. "Eric, everything in sector 3 is in tip top shape." "Thanks, Stefan. I hope that you'll take the opportunity to come back and see more of our studies." "I'll see if I can." With that, I headed back to the elevator and headed back up to the access shaft. During my ride, I input the level 2 security code in my wrist device.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 112521.32: I then headed to the last sector on the left side of the access shaft and that is Sector 5. (ARC) I did the same thing with the level 2 security hatch and went down the elevator. I felt the temperature drop a little as I went through my routine in sector 5. The temperature came down another 10 degrees. Good thing I engaged my gravity suit before I went further into ARC. I then found myself in the science area of ARC. "Greetings and salutations. Welcome to the sub-zero sector, ARC. My name is Gregory Pankowski, chief scientist. What's yours?" "My name is Stefan Chanson I'm under orders by the Inspection Division to inspect every part of the station. By the way, I notice that the temperatures here are a good 10-20 degrees below the normal temperature of the rest of the station with the exception of sector 3. Does this means we are near your research area?" "That's correct. In this sector our science team wears special clothing that keeps them warm in the frigidly cold temperatures. There are some rooms that are at normal station temperatures" Gregory then later told me that they are also studying a robot they've named "Nightmare." He said that it is designed for military purposes and can manipulate gravity. He then took me to the ARC data room and I did the same thing as in sector 3 and the operations deck. "At what temperature do you usually keep some rooms in this sector at?" "We usually keep it way below freezing because some creatures thrive in the extreme cold." "I see." I input that in my info pad. We then came to the level 3 security room. "Mind if I check to see if the security override is working properly?" "Go ahead, but be sure to set it back when you're done. That unlocks the 2nd highest level of security." I put my weapon barrel near the override panel, it came out, latched on to me and my suit's computer input the correct code to unlock security level 3: Unlock test successful. I then used the master key card to set the security override back to normal. "Gregory, ARC is in perfect condition. No malfunctions to speak of." "Thank you for your time, Stefan. Please do come again when you have time." With that, I exited out of sector 5, disengaged my suit and headed back up to the access shaft. On the ride up, I input the level 3 security override code in my wrist device.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 112813.51: I made my way to the other side of the access shaft and went down the elevator to sector 2 TRO. (That was the sector I helped build during the construction.) After going through the routine again, I met up with Diana Lopez, chief scientist of TRO. I introduced myself to her and told her why I was on board. Diana escorted me while I was inspecting TRO. She took me to the level 1 security room. I went through the security room routine as before and again set the level 1 security panel back to normal. "Diana, will you take me to your data room? Need to see if it is working properly." "Sure, right this way." Then we came to the TRO data room. I did the same thing like in sectors 3 and 5. "So far all the data rooms I've inspected have been clocked on the download at 3 seconds or better." I said to Diana while checking off the TRO data room on my info pad. "This station is really high tech." "Well since this is a research station, we have to be able to send data in a split second." "Point, taken." I said with a little bit of humor. Diana continued to give me the tour of my favorite sector while I continued to inspect it. A few minutes later we were back at the science area. "Diana, sector 2 is in good shape. Everything checks out fine and your team is doing an amazing job. Keep up the good work." "Thanks, Stefan I really appreciate the compliment." Diana said warmly, "Feel free to drop by anytime you like." "I will try my best to do so." Then I got back on the elevator and headed back up to the access shaft and inputted the level 1 security override code in my wrist device.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 112912.08: I then headed down to Sector 4 AQA. After going through the post-elevator ride routine I met with the Chief Scientist of the aquatic sector Lisa Schneider. I introduced myself to Lisa and began inspecting the science area of AQA. "So what kind of marine species do you have here, Lisa?" I asked while inputting the "Sector 4 (AQA)" sub-heading in my inspection info pad. "We have all kinds of water creatures from fishes, crabs, anything that thrives in the water." We came to a room filled with water 3/4 of the way. I engaged my gravity suit and we went into the water. Lisa had on a special kind of scuba gear that doesn't run out of oxygen. I was measuring the water pressure in this room: 25 psi. The normal water pressure range is between 20 and 30 psi. I noted the water pressure of this room on my info pad. All of the other water tanks were registering normal water pressures as well. "We are also researching a creature named Serris. We don't know a lot about this one." "Interesting," I said. "I'm curious about it too, but I'm not a scientist. By the way, is there someway to lower the water levels in this sector?" "Yes, there is a water pump control unit. Let me take you there. So Lisa took me to the water control pump room. She disengaged the lock gate and I inspected the control unit. I then began a test run of the pump. The water level lowered and then rose back to where it was before: water pump control unit test run: passed. Then Lisa took me to the lower areas of Sector 4 with the rooms replicating underwater caverns. "This is beautiful, it's almost like we're cave diving." I said while surveying the surroundings. Then we came to the level 4 security room which is the highest level. I did a test run and then reset the security panel. "Lisa is there a data room in this sector. I need to check and see if it is functioning like the other data rooms I've inspected so far." "We sure do," Lisa responded, "I'll lead the way." Lisa and I then came to the AQA data room. I did the same test run as before and it too had a 3-second download time. Then we went back to the science area. "Lisa, thank you for the tour of sector 4. Everything here is in tip top shape." "My pleasure, Stefan. I'll keep you posted about what we discover about Serris." So I got back on the elevator, disengaged my suit and headed back up to the access shaft and inputted the level 4 security override code in my wrist device. I said to myself, "Excellent, now I know the override codes to all four levels of security. This will come in handy incase there's an emergency situation on board the station. One more sector to inspect, then on to the reactor silo."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 120109.27: I then headed down to the final sector of the B.S.L research station sector 6 NOC. I went through the post-elevator routine for the final time and then met with the chief scientist of sector 6 Alvan Predeaux. I introduced myself to Alvan and he told me that this sector is for researching inhabitants that thrive at night. Alvan then took me into the first research room. It was dark so I activated my flashlight accessory on my wrist device, Alvan switched on his wrist flashlight and I began my inspection of NOC. While I was inputting my inspection results in my info pad, I took quick glances at Alvan. He seemed to be shaking in the legs a little and I thought to myself, "Is this guy nervous? I'm just making sure that this sector is in perfect condition. Unless he knows something that I don't know about." As we ventured deeper into sector 6, Alvan's nervousness went away. "Are you ok, Alvan?" I asked as we approached the NOC data room, "Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Alvan assured me. "At first I saw your legs shake a little and I saw a little bit of perspiration come down the back of your neck. Are you sure that you ok?" "Yes, I'm sure" Alvan said. Then we came to the NOC data room. I did my final data terminal test run and the same results came in: 3-second download. Then we headed back to the science area. On the way, I noticed Alvan acting very tense. "You must be holding something back from me, Alvan. What is it?" "Well...um...you see..." He was pulling his neck collar and perspiring heavily. "Come on, tell me." I said with a hint of anger. "Ok, I'll tell you, beyond this hatch and farther down is a laboratory." "Oh, what are they doing in there?" I asked "Something unique and valuable for the Federation." So Alvan took me to the laboratory and when we entered it, I was stunned with a surprised look on my face to see an image of a Metroid larva and images of Alpha, Gamma, Zeta and Omega Metroids on the screens. I quickly inspected the lab and it checks out fine. "Is this what I think it is?" "Yes it is," said a booming voice. "We are in the works of creating a Metroid breeding program for peaceful purposes." The voice belonged to Sam Nuremberg. I quickly inspected the lab, no malfunctions and then headed up an elevator to the lower portions of sector 1.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 120513.49: After inspecting the lower section of Sector 1 and going back up to the main deck, I made my way to the reactor core room. I then met the chief engineer of the B.S.L station Lieutenant Commander Isaac Gorgovski. I introduced myself to him and explained why I was on board. "This here is what powers the entire station," Gorgovski said, "We make sure that the energy output is at normal levels." "Interesting," I said "Mind if I inspect this area?" "Do what you need." So I began my inspection of the main silo of the reactor core. The energy output was showing at normal level which is 7,500 mega-watts per hour. "Commander, is there a backup system incase the reactor core's main silo goes offline?" "Yes, we have our auxiliary power system. However it will only restore power to some areas of the station." "Then I should inspect that incase this station loses power." Gorgovski then took me to the auxiliary power station. I did a test run of the auxiliary power panel and switched it back to standby mode: test run successful. I thanked Gorgovski for showing me around the reactor core and then headed back to my ship. On the way back, I asked a crewman to give the master key card back to Captain Caimen. Before I started the engines, I made one final note in the info pad and then finalized the info that was put in. Then I left the B.S.L Station and headed back to HQ. During the flight, I pondered to myself, "The Metroid breeding program that Sam mentioned when I inspected the lab and the replica of SR388's caverns in SRX. What are they planning to do? I better look further into this and find out what's really going on." I got back to HQ and then headed to the Inspection Division. I handed the B.S.L Station inspection report to the chief inspector and he thanked me for my services. I then headed back to my quarters and began the first step of my personal investigation into the "Metroid Breeding Program" and that is to find out about the life-cycle and evolution of a Metroid.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 120612.07: As I was viewing the data of the beginning stages of a Metroid's life-cycle, I copied the information onto a memory chip. "Ok, I know that the life of a metroid begins when the Metroid Queen lays an egg. Then when the larva hatches from the egg, it will start to get familiar with its surroundings, search for things to latch onto to build up its energy supply..." I began to ramble on what I saw when Samus came in. "Hey Stefan, welcome back. What are you doing?" "Oh, uh hey Samus... I was doing some research on the Metroid life cycle..." I was feeling a little nervous about what Samus would say if she found out what I was really doing. "I see, and what is this research for?" Samus asked still a little curious, "For reference. I'm just as curious about the Metroids as our science teams." Then Samus went to her room and changed into her casual clothes and straightened out her hair. "Phew!" I said to myself quietly, "Samus doesn't know yet." I then switched off my monitor and disengaged my download. "So how did the inspection of the B.S.L research station go?" Samus asked as she came back to the living area. "It went well, every part of the station is functioning normally and it is now in far orbit around SR388." "That's good to hear." Samus said. "Say Samus I forgot to ask you. What is SR388 like?" Samus explained to me what the terrain on SR388 is like and what creatures inhabit the planet. "Listen Stefan, I going to head out and meet up with some friends of mine. I'll be back tonight." "Ok, have a nice time Samus." After she left, I resumed my investigation and continued to download the information I needed about the Metroid life cycle. A couple of hours later, I learned about the egg, Larval and Alpha stages. I decided to call it quits for the day and decided to sleep for the night. Samus came back while I was sound asleep.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 120822.10: The next day I put on my casual clothes and took a stroll in HQ City. As I was walking around, I looked at what stores, bars and other buildings were around. Then I spotted a Federation officer heading in the direction of the HQ Council building. "I wonder if this guy may have some information that I need about the 'Metroid Breeding Program' on the B.S.L research station." I thought to myself. So I followed the officer towards the HQ Council building being a few yards behind him. Then the security guards blocked the entrance into the building. "Sorry, no entrance without authorization." "I have business to attend with one of the President's security advisers." "Ok, you can go on through." I then tapped my wrist device and did a complete clothing change into a security guard. The sound startled the guards outside and they came rushing towards my position. I stood at attention. "What happened?" "I was chasing an intruder, sir. Got away before I could catch it." "Don't let it happen again, this can make us look bad in front of our security chief. Carry out your orders." "Yes sir!" I saluted and then made my way towards the meeting room. When I got there, I put my hands on a large door and heard the meeting. I used my wrist device to record what was being said. I reacted in a whispered fashion of what the officer is saying about the Metroid breeding program. Then a security guard came down in a patrol like way and spotted me. "Hey you, what are you doing?" I quickly stand at attention. "I'm here on guard, sir. Under orders to protect party members involved in the meeting." "Very well, carry on." I then saluted the guard and he went on his way. When his back was to me, I grinned a little and whispered, "He he, these guards don't have a single clue that I'm not actually a security guard." I disengaged the recording when the meeting was over. I stood at attention, saluted the party members and took the lead in escorting them out of the building. When the members were out of sight, I ducked behind a row of tall shrubs of bushes a few feet away from the building and used my wrist device to change back to my original clothing. I then went back to strolling in the city and acted like nothing happened.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 121212.40: At 1900 hours (7:00 P.M) I returned to my quarters and continued my secret personal investigation. I played back the recording of the meeting and took note in what was said. Right when it ended, Samus came in and she looked exhausted. "Hey Samus, you look bushed. Been out exercising?" "Actually, I was asked to help train a group of students that recently graduated from the academy." She went on explaining about what was involved in the training session. "I see, better keep those bases out there fresh with new kids otherwise they'll be calling on us bounty hunters to do their work for them." I said sarcastically. "So what have you been doing today, Stefan?" Samus asked while she changed into her casual clothes. "I've been doing more research on the Metroid life-cycle. I found out about how and when they evolve into the next stage." "Keep at it Stefan." Samus said. When she said that, I began to feel a little uneasy. "Sooner or later Samus will find out what I'm really doing." I thought to myself "You ok, Stefan?" Samus asked with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired from all the research I'm doing." "What are you doing with a memory chip?" "Oh, I'm using it to download what I find and saving on to it so that I don't have to look for it again." "Good thinking Stefan. Hate for you to waste all that time searching for something you're looking for." "Samus, what I was thinking about doing is head to SR388 tomorrow morning. Maybe I should spend some time there and maybe find something interesting there." "Ok but be careful there Stefan," Samus cautioned me, "The planet has changed a lot since I took out the Metroids and their Queen the last time I was there." "No problem, Samus." With that I got myself ready for bed. As I lay on my bed I thought to myself, "Samus when the time is right I will tell you why I'm doing all this."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 121419.50: I woke up at 0700 hours and got ready for my exploration on SR388. After I got ready, I left a recording for Samus telling her that I left already. I arrived at the hangar bay at 0800 and took off to the SR388 system. I arrived at 1030 and began to analyze the planet. The planet is full of rocky terrain and underground caverns. I then scanned the surface looking for a place to land. I landed in a medium sized valley, engaged my Gravity Suit for protection and then began my planetary exploration. "Let's see what we've got here." I activated my scanner and began scanning the terrain. I then came to a cave opening 600 meters from my ship. I activated night vision mode and began scanning inside the cave. While I was venturing deeper, I saw some remains of Metroid shells. "Guess these were all the Metroids that Samus destroyed. Wonder what stage this one was in?" So I scanned the Metroid shell and found out it was in the Alpha-stage. Later on in my exploration I came across some ancient ruins. "Hmm. Interesting to see some ruins this deep in the caverns." Then I saw a Chozo statue. "Could it be that the Chozo had a settlement here and were they studying Metroids just like we are?" After more examination and finding more Metroid shells, I then found myself in the deepest cavern of SR388. I came to the remains of the Metroid Queen. "Wow, very amazing that the remains of the Metroid Queen are still here." I then headed into the cavern and then I found the remains of a Metroid egg. "So this is where Samus found the Metroid larva. I'm surprised that the egg shell decomposed to this point, must take a long time to decompose completely." While I was pondering over the egg remains. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I ducked behind a jutting. Then I heard a device going off and someone saying. "Excellent, now let's take it back to the station and get it analyzed." After they left, I pondered. "What did they just do to the egg shell? I wonder if it's what they need to start the breeding program." Then I came up with a brilliant idea to find out for sure. I got back to my ship at 2100 hours, took off and exited the planet on the other side out of the B.S.L station's view. I went into standard orbit and powered down the engines. "Computer, as soon as I transport onto the station shut down all systems except transport and life-support." "Acknowledged. Commands received." I then transformed into a security guard using my wrist device and then began to analyze the station. I discovered that the lab and the area around it have now been classified as "Restricted zone" and "Restricted Laboratory." "They don't know that I have the access codes to all four levels of security." I said to myself. I programmed the transporter to transport me to a room in sector 6 that is one room away from the restricted zone. "Computer, energize." I was then transported to the designated location.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 121915.05: I began to make my way to the Restricted Zone. I used my wrist device to input the clearance code to the level 2 lock gate. Then I made my way to the Restricted Laboratory. I got in and began to look for a place to install a little camera. I found a spot in the left corner of the room. I began the installation of the camera being careful not to trip the security alert systems. After mounting it on the left-corner wall. I then program the camouflage feature to make it completely unseen by the scientists that have access to the lab. After that, I did a quick sweep around to make sure no one saw me and I began to make my way back to the transport coordinates. I transported back to my ship and exited out of the SR388 system. I said to myself during the flight back to HQ, "The scientists in the restricted laboratory won't know that they're being spied on. This will make my investigation go a lot easier. But I'm still nervous about what Samus will think when she finds out the truth about why I'm doing this. Let's just hope Federation Command doesn't have intentions of re-creating what the space pirates did back on Zebes and using the Metroids to terrorize the galaxy." I arrived back at HQ at 2310 and returned to my quarters. Samus was sound asleep and I went to bed feeling very tired. I awoke the next day at 0900 and looked at a recording Samus left for me. She is out again to continue the training session with the group of academy graduates. "Better see what's going on at the restricted laboratory." I switched on my monitor and accessed the camouflaged camera I installed last night. "Did you get the DNA samples we need?" "Yes, we have them right here for you, Sam. We got samples of an Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Zeta Metroid" "Good, store them there." I then heard a sound of DNA transfers into capsules. "Guess I wasn't alone when I was on SR388." I said to myself, "They've got DNA samples of an Alpha all the way up to Zeta. I better take a look at the life cycle of a Gamma and Zeta." I then accessed the database and began downloading info of the 2nd and 3rd stages of the Metroid life cycle I then discovered that the Metroid had a 4th stage and that is Omega. At 1130, I decided to head out to the city to have lunch.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 122720.55: I stopped in at one of the popular bars in the city. I introduced myself to the Bartender and he gave me a medium sized glass of beer. I was very careful in the way that I consumed it because if I drank too fast, I would not feel right. As I was sitting at the bar table looking at my surroundings, I began to take interest at a conversation going on at a table to my right. "Any word yet from the B.S.L Station?" "Yes, I've got word that they've collected samples from an Alpha, Gamma and Zeta type Metroids. I'm going to report this to the President before he gives his speech at the next Galaxy Summit." After that, I began to ponder over what I had just heard. I said to myself inaudible to everyone else "Better find out when that Summit is. This may give me some important clues for my investigation." I paid the Bartender for the drink and headed back to my quarters. I continued downloading the information of the Metroid life-cycle. I was now downloading information on the 3 highest stages ever known by the Metroid Research team and that was the Omega, Queen and Prime. "Good, now I've got all the information I need." Then I received a transmission from one of President Marasachi's Advisers. "Ah good day Stefan, am I interrupting anything?" "Not at all, I was just downloading some information for research. What can I do for you?" "I wanted to let you know that President Marasachi has personally invited you to come attend the Galaxy Summit in 2 weeks. He has become quite fond of you. He wants to recognize you for all the hard work you have done for him and for the rest of the Federation." "Why thanks, I appreciate the compliment. It's not everyday that a Bounty Hunter like me gets to go to a major event. I'll be sure to make plans to attend it." "Thank you, President Marasachi will be most grateful. Goodbye." After the transmission ended, I said to myself, "This is my biggest break ever. They won't even know the real reason why I'll be at the Summit other than I got invited by the President himself." I then decided to take a nap. I awoke a couple hours later feeling a little refreshed.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 01060720.41: I went to the facility with Samus to help out with the training session for the day. She invited me a few minutes before she got ready. "So what's on the agenda for today's training?" I asked while walking along side Samus. "We're going to simulate a combat scene. I'll be leading one team and you'll be leading another. This is to show them what it will be like in real life." "I see. I've got some exciting news Samus. Last night, I received a message from one of President Marasachi's Advisers that I've been personally invited by him to be his guest at the Galaxy Summit which is coming up in 2 weeks." "Wow, that is quite an honor," Samus said with a little bit of excitement. "I bet he's grown to like you quite a lot since our first mission together." We arrived at the facility and Samus introduced me to the cadets. Then we both prepared for the simulation combat. The battlefield is a dense jungle. The signal went off and we began the exercise. I scattered my team into different hiding places with four of the other members of my team close beside me. I tapped my wrist device to talk to other team members. "Ok guys listen up here's what we are going to do," I said in a soft voice as not to be overheard. "We're going to hold the line until Samus's team is completely off guard, and then we'll strike. Over and out." A few minutes later, I spotted one of Samus's members in what appears to be doing a scout for our position. I took my position behind a ledge and took my simulation weapon, aimed and fired. The computer registered as a hit and then registered a knock out. After 20 minutes of the combat simulation I had 10 guys left and Samus had 7. Samus and I then gave a lecture on how to stay alive in combat. Then we called it a day and headed to a local bar.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 011814.42: While Samus and I were at a bar to past the time away. A Federation officer came up to me. "Excuse me, are you Stefan Chanson?" "Yes I am. What can I do you for you, sir?" "I have this for you from the President." Then he turned to Samus. "Ah, Samus Aran. Please to make your acquaintance. First time I've met a Female Bounty Hunter." "I've heard that before." "Well most of the other hunters I've talked too say that you've been outdoing yourself by taking missions that no others would take." "That's because I've got the guts to face the danger head on and face the possible risks that come with taking the mission." Samus said sternly. Then the officer just gives a "humph" and walks out of the bar. "Some officers can be so rude." I said to Samus, "Yeah especially when they know deep down inside they can't get the job done like we can." A few minutes later we headed back to our quarters. I then played a recording from the President that the Federation officer gave me. It was instructions about the Galaxy Summit and where it is going to take place. I then decided to head out to the public swimming facility and swim a few laps. Samus graciously accepted and came with me. "Now this is a great way to unwind after an intense training with the cadets." I said to Samus while in the water. I was wearing navy blue swimming trunks and Samus was wearing a violet-colored bikini. "Sure does." Samus said, "I forgot that your birthday was a few days ago Stefan. Sorry about that, maybe we should celebrate it when we go back to our quarters." "It's ok Samus," I said calmly. "You had important things on your mind and I'm ok with that." At 1830 hours we were back in our quarters. I was on my bed and Samus came in with my presents. I unwrapped them one at a time and I thanked her for getting them. They were: A Bounty Hunter's badge courtesy of the Federation Police, a pair of binoculars with 10x zoom and it also came with thermal and identification features and a kit of repair tools for my ship. "Thank you so much, Samus." I said warmly and kissed Samus on the cheek. She blushed a little and helped me throw away the wrappings. We then got ready for bed. While we got ready, I went over to Samus and said to her. "I've got something to say. I love you Samus." "That's so nice of you Stefan. You know it's funny, I've been meaning to say that to you as well." "Really?" "Yes, you're so kind and sweet." Then we both started kissing each other as we made our way to bed. Omega Log 3

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 012517.15: At 0800 hours, I was prepping for my routine when I started hearing a voice. It was saying "Come to Tallon, I need to ask a favor." At first I thought that a ghost was somewhere in the room playing tricks on my mind but I kept hearing the same thing over and over. My eyes started to get bloodshot, my heart raced, my body started sweating uncontrollably. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head trying to make the voice stop but it kept on whispering the same thing over and over. Then Samus came out of the bathroom and noticed me on the floor. "Stefan, are you ok?" I was breathing heavily. Then I stood up, turned around and faced her. "Samus...You won't believe this...I heard a voice. I don't know where it came from but it was whispering something." "You sure about that, Stefan? It's not like you to just all of a sudden hear crazy voices. It must be the acidic rain or the sulfur from Zebes messing with your brain." "Don't know about that Samus, my suit's modifications protected me from both elements during that mission. I could've had a long day yesterday." "Could possibly be." Samus said with a little uncertainty. "Maybe you should go see a doctor, maybe he or she can help you out." "Ok, I'll do that this afternoon." I said, "Good luck with today's session Samus. Hope it goes well." "Thanks Stefan, hope you get better soon." We kissed each other and then Samus departed for the Federation Training Camp. Two and a half hours later I was continuing my secret investigation into the Metroid Breeding Program going on at the B.S.L research station. I switched on my hidden camera and listened in. "How's the progression of the DNA scans?" It was Sam asking a scientist who was analyzing the cell structures of the Metroid Queen. "Take a look at this Sam. It looks like this strand right here is what we need to get the breeding started." "Good. Clone it and then get it ready." Then I saw Sam exit the lab and then I switched off my data terminal. "I guess they cracked the Metroid DNA code and found how the Metroid Queen makes its offspring. Be interesting to see what else they discover." Then the voice I heard earlier started whispering again. It became clearer now. I said softly. "Don't worry, I'll come help you. Just hold on."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 020117.03: The next day at 0930, (9:30 am) the voice in my head kept whispering the same phrase. This time I heard it clearly and made out the tone and it was supposedly a voice of a young man. Then another thought came to my mind. I remember practicing telepathic communication with my father on Sulvis 4 but it was a few years back. I said to myself aloud, "Ok, let's see if I remember." I cleared my mind of all of my other thoughts and began to establish a telepathic link to the voice. "Can you hear me? Are you the one calling out to me?" "Finally, someone has answered my call. Please tell me your name." "My name is Stefan Chanson, why do you need me on Tallon?" "I'll tell you when you arrive, please get there as quick as possible." "Ok, but I need to be back at HQ in 1 week. The President invited me as a guest at the Galaxy Summit." "You'll be back in time, please hurry." "Ok, I'm on my way." "Thank you, Stefan." Then I regained my normal conscience and then got ready for the journey to Tallon 1. After I put on my bounty hunter's uniform and I left a recording for Samus saying that I have an emergency mission on Tallon 1. On my way to the hangar bay, I tapped my wrist device. "MH007 to GFPC." "Go ahead," "Mr. Chairman, I just received a long range transmission from Tallon 1 saying that there is an emergency situation on the planet surface. Sorry I didn't inform you right away sir, but somehow it was on some sort of unknown frequency and it got sent to me. I'll keep you posted on the situation." "Good luck Stefan and be careful." I arrived at the hangar bay at 1030 hours, started up my ship and took off to Tallon 1. Along the way, I accessed my ship navigation system to see how far away Tallon 1 is from HQ. It was three systems away with a newly constructed station in orbit. I set a course for Tallon 1 and activated the warp engines. During the travel I thought to myself, "I wonder how that voice was able to contact me telepathically? The only one with me in my quarters was Samus. This doesn't make sense." I arrived at the Tallon Space Colony at 1800 hours and secured it at a docking bay before transporting to the surface.

(This concludes chapter 4. The next entry starts chapter 5.) Omega Log 5

Chapter 5: Good Ship Halflight

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 020522.17: After cooling down the engines and stocking up on some supplies for my ship at the Tallon Space Colony, I accessed my ship's database and found out about the habitations. It turns out that it had similar characteristics as Tallon 4 only the rains occur less frequently on Tallon 1. "Better find out where this person or creature is on the surface." I initiated a planetary sensor sweep. It was picking up life signs but one was being registered as very weak. "That must be where he/she is. Better find out for sure." I again cleared my mind and attempted a telepathic link. "Are you there? It's me Stefan." "Yes I am here, where are you Stefan?" "I'm docked at the Tallon Space Station. I've done a planetary sensor sweep and found your life sign but it's very weak." "Thank god, you've arrived. I was beginning to think you had second doubts. Come down to the surface, I'll guide you to my cell." "Ok, I'll be in my Power Suit when I get there. Better to be protected incase I get ambushed by surprise." After I regain normal conscience, I contacted the captain (Codename: FlamingMetroidzd) to get permission to keep my ship docked on the station. Permission was granted and I then started to look for a place to transport. I found a spot about 400 yards inland off of a coast. I engaged my Gravity Suit, transported down and began scanning my surroundings. "Ok, time for some guidance." I once again established a telepathic link. "Ok, I'm down on the surface about 400 yards inland off of a coast. How far are you from my location?" "I'm about a good 65 miles northwest of you. You should be able to find some cities and villages along your route." "Ok, thanks. I'll head northwest until you tell me otherwise. I'll let you know when I'm in a city or a village." After regaining normal conscience again, I started to head northwest of my transport coordinates. While was I walking, I programmed my weapon barrel to combine the spazer, ice, wave and charge beams. "Better save the plasma beam, incase I run into tough creatures." I said to myself. After 6 hours of walking, I covered 4 miles. The first city I came into was named Ranstel. Omega Log 6

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 021014.24: As I was walking into the city, a guard came up to me. "State your name, please?" "My name is Stefan Chanson, Bounty Hunter of the Galactic Federation." "What is your business here in Ranstel?" When he said that I had to come up with something to say that would let me by. Then it hit me, "The Galactic Federation Police has sent me to help you with patrols around the city. They said that it is of the utmost importance to the security of the people." "Odd, there was no word from them." "That's because the electrical problems your storms and other chemicals in the atmosphere hampered long distance communications and that's why they sent me to tell you personally." "Very well, but be sure to tell the Security Chief at Headquarters." "Right away." With that, the guards stepped aside and I proceeded into the city. A few minutes later while walking down a lit alley I heard the voice calling to me. "Stefan, there's something I need to tell you." When the voice called my name, I quickly stopped to be sure no one was seeing me. Thankfully no one was around. The telepathic link was established "What is it?" "I wanted to tell you that the guard levels are light around my prison cell. There are no guards in the villages only in big cities." "I ran into a couple of guards a few minutes earlier. I used my clever tactics to get past them. They think that I'm one of them but they don't know that I'm down here looking for you." Then I heard a little laughter from the voice. "They are as dumb as nails." "Yeah. You must be wondering how I'm able to communicate with you telepathically. I've had this ability since I was young. Well actually my dad taught it to me. But because of a major trauma I went through after the civil war broke out on my home planet of Sulvis 4, I completely forgot how to use it. When you were calling out to me back at HQ, it made me recall my memory of that time and tried to remember how to communicate mind to mind." "Sorry you had to go through that ordeal..." Then I heard something rustle on his end and then a panicky type scream from the voice like something was taking over it. I felt his pain and fell to my knees. I tried to cut off communications but it was too much to handle. I then held my breath, shut my eyes real tight and, like a woman was giving birth to a child, pushed with my stomach. I regained normal consciousness and was breathing heavily still on my hands and knees. "Are you alright sir?" Someone was behind me. "I'm fine." "Come with me, better get some rest." I went with the man to his home. Omega Log 7

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 022219.21: I was in this strange man's house still recovering from the ordeal that I went through. "Thank you." I said to the man, depressurized and opened my helmet, "You looked like you were in pain, are you sure you're going fine?" "Yes, I can manage." As I was surveying his home, I noticed some high tech equipment in one of his rooms. "Nice place you have here. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Stefan Chanson, Bounty Hunter of the Galactic Federation." "I am Doctor Wesley Heisenberg, Chief Scientist of Ranstel's Technology Division." "A pleasure to meet you Doctor. What's this display right here?" "Oh, this? Some old data from an experiment." I was puzzled about this because it looked like it was brand new. "Then why is this dated 2 weeks ago?" "Again, old data. This computer sometimes has problems deleting data that are 2 weeks or more old." Then I saw a picture of what looked like remains of Ridley and a life form. "Doctor, can you go back to the two images I saw just now?" "Sure, what is it?" "It has something to do with why I'm here on Tallon 1." Dr. Heisenberg went back to the two images I saw. "That's the remains of Ridley. Samus and I destroyed him on Planet Zebes. And this life form, who is this?" As I asked the question, I saw some uneasiness in Dr. Heisenberg. "That...was my assistant. He always wanted to have super powers and be able to travel to distant systems and planets. When we found Ridley's remains, we tried an experiment to combine Ridley's DNA with his. It was a success but he just went on a rampage and started destroying everything. Luckily he didn't cause too much damage to the city. City officials have dubbed it Omega-Ridley, captured it and locked him up in a hidden prison camp." "Doctor, there is something you may not know about. When you merged him with Ridley, it gave him the ability to communicate mind to mind like I do." Dr. Heisenberg's eyes lit up with amazement. "That's quite an amazing discovery." "Dr. Heisenberg," It was a civilian calling to him, "We got a report that Omega-Ridley has attempted escape." "Stefan, I know this may sound crazy but I need you to stop him. Stop him at all cost." With that, I closed my helmet. "Doctor, I'll do it. But first I would like to download that image of your assistant so that I will know what he will look like if I get a chance to change him back." I successfully downloaded the image and stored it in my database. I then began preparations before leaving Ranstel.

Metroidhunter007's stardate 022411.08: After getting to the outskirts of Ranstel, I attempted a telepathic link to Dr. Heisenberg's assistant. "Are you there?" But instead of hearing the human side, I was hearing the Ridley side of him striking something metal. I kept my composure and kept on trying to get through to his human side. "Please, answer me." "Stefan, is it you?" "Yes, it's me. I heard you striking something metal. I didn't feel the pain this time because I kept my mind focused on trying to reach you." "About the last time, I didn't mean to do it on purpose." "I've dealt with tougher pain than that. Anyway, I'm now on the outskirts of Ranstel. I see a map terminal near my location. I'm going to go download it." I walked over to the map terminal, placed my weapon barrel near the latch. The latch hooked on and I began downloading the map data of Tallon 1. "Download complete. I see a place named Uburtorion Jungle is that were you are located?" "Yes, that's where I'm at. But be careful, the air is thick and the prison camp is surrounded by a poisonous lake..." All of a sudden he cut off communications. "Wonder what's going on?" I made a destination marker at Uburtorion on my map and began to travel northwest. As I was traveling, the air was getting a little thicker each mile I covered. "Good thing my gravity suit protects me from all the environmental elements." I said to myself. The time was 2030 hours and I started to get a little sleepy. I again accessed my newly acquired map and saw that there was a village nearby. I made my way to it and was greeted by a villager tending to a camp fire. "Greetings young traveler, welcome to Freystlio. Who might you be?" "My name is Stefan Chanson; I'm a Bounty Hunter for the Galactic Federation. I come in peace." "A pleasure to meet you young Stefan. I am Obasera, one of the three wise people in this village. You look a little bit worn out. Would you like to stay with me and my family tonight?" "Thank you Obasera, I would be delighted." So Obasera took me to his home and introduced me to his family. I quickly scanned the air, it was at normal levels. I disengaged my suit. "Tell me Obasera, how do you and your people live in this thick air?" "We adapt to the sudden changes in our atmosphere. Tell me young Stefan, what brought you here to our great planet?" I told Obasera my story. "I see. Best for you to get some rest my friend." I then head to a bed that his wife and kids made for me and went to sleep a few minutes later.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 022716.17: The next day I had breakfast with Obasera and his family. "How long have you and your family lived on this planet?" I asked Obasera. "We've lived here for quite awhile. As a matter of fact, I am the fourth generation of my family." "Wow, that's really neat." I said. I then told Obasera my life story and how I possess the ability to communicate telepathically. "Well, I need to hit the road again. Obasera, it was a pleasure getting to know you and your family." "We are greatly appreciated that you stayed with us young Stefan. We wish you the very best of luck in finding the person you are searching for." I shook hands with Obasera and his family and then I departed. "Better tell Dr. Heisenberg's assistant where I'm at." "Are you there, it's me Stefan." "Zzz...huh? Oh, Stefan. I thought you were dead. I haven't heard from you. Where are you now?" "I've just left a village called Freystlio. I stayed with a wise person named Obasera and his family." "Good to know you are refreshed...Stefan got to go, a guard is coming." He cut off. 6 hours later, I came to granite tunnel. I activated night vision mode and began scanning the inside. "Looks like someone made his or herself a makeshift shelter." I then saw faint light a few yards down. I made my way to the other end when all of a sudden I heard an alarm go off. "Uh oh." I tried to search for a way out but both sides of the tunnel started to close in, I dashed to the other end and barely made it out. Then I heard an aircraft coming towards me and then a beam of light shine down on me, followed by a squad of heavily clothed soldiers. "You're under arrest for trespassing onto our territory." "I didn't know you owned this tunnel and the land beyond." "Hmph, pitiful excuse. Come with us or we'll execute you on sight." I had to make a decision, either risk my own life against them or take my chances and hopefully they will lead me to Dr. Heisenberg's assistant. I decided to be placed under arrest. "Thought so." Said the lead member of the squad. 4 hours later, I was placed in a holding cell with my Gravity Suit still on. I accessed my map data and found myself in the Uburtorion Jungle prison camp. "Suckers," I said quietly. "You helped me get to this place without putting up a fight." I decided to rest and save my energy for the time to make my escape. I disengaged my suit and then went to sleep on a makeshift bed.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 030220.37: The sound of scratching awoke me from my deep sleep. I quickly engaged my suit and then found the source of the scratching. I walked towards my door and then looked carefully. Then it hit me, it was the person that I saw in Dr. Heisenberg's home on his computer terminal. I had to find out for sure. "Are you Omega?" "The first and the last - guards are coming, shall we leave." At first I couldn't believe what he was saying. I thought to myself, "Should I trust this person knowing that he has been infused with Ridley's DNA? He's really desperate to get out of this place." I went with my gut feeling and decided to go with him. Right when I made my decision, the guards came with their guns loaded and pointed at me and Omega. He turned to me and said "I hope Samus has taught you something." I armed my weapon barrel with the ice, wave and spazer beams and began firing at the squads of guards. A few meters down we came to a mechanized door. I motioned Omega to go and I would back him up. I made through the door with inches to spare and guards were locked inside. Just when I let off a sigh of relief, my computer warned me of a hydrogen cluster bomb that was set to go off in 5 minutes. I signaled for ship and in 30 seconds it came hovering above me and Omega. Just as I was about to signal the computer to beam me and Omega aboard, I heard something coming from near us. Just when I was about to ponder it, I was attacked and sent flying a few meters from my ship. As I was flying backwards, I shifted my weapon barrel to incorporate the plasma beam and turned off the ice beam function and began firing at Ridley who had apparently seized control over Omega. I hit the ground hard but still managed to retain consciousness. I dodged left, then right, the fired more plasma beam shots at Ridley. As the shots hit, Ridley started to build more rage. 3 minutes till the bomb went off. I tried to make sense of all of this, "Why are you doing this?" He bellowed with a thunderous boom, "You know of me and my name- you are the only one in the universe to defeat me…I am ALIVE!" With that he lunged at me and struck me so hard that his claws pierced through my suit and struck my body. I let out a wailing scream, fell to the ground and began agonizing in pain. I tried to endure the pain but it was too much for me to handle. I didn't see him looking at my ship and pondering what to do with it. Then I saw a hesitation in Ridley. I had to try and connect with Omega and find out what's going on. I closed my eyes, still feeling the pain of the last attack and established a link. I heard Ridley say to Omega "This can be the start of something glorious where we can rule the universe as one, we can be the ultimate ruler!" Then I heard Omega refusing the offer and then using his power to send Ridley to what he calls the "dark evil pit." I just managed to see a glow of light and then two figures appear. Ridley and Dr. Heisenberg's assistant. I switched my weapon barrel to ice beam mode, charged it and then let out a huge blast at Ridley. He became heavily encased in ice. 1 minute to bomb explosion. Omega Log 8

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 030320.42: As I was lying there, I heard the ice begin to break and then shatter. Some how it enraged him further. I saw Omega pick me up and then heard a fireball coming at me and it knocked me unconscious. I had no idea what happened for the next 20 seconds. When I awoke, I was in the cargo bay of my own ship and tried to understand what happened. Then Omega came to me and said, "We're safe now. Thank you so much." I smiled a weak smile and gave him a small thumb up. "Good job." I said still feeling the pain from the battle. "Where are we going?" "To the Tallon Space Colony." He replied smiling back. At 1735 (5:35pm) I was in the Tallon Space Colony Sick Bay recovering from my injuries. Flamingmetroidzd came in to check on my condition. "I'm doing better." I said, "I'm still feeling a little bit in my mid section and in my legs." "We've managed to eradicate Ridley's entire DNA from Omega's. He should be his old self in a few hours. "That's great." I said. "So he was the one that called to me for help. I'm surprised that all of these events that took place down there led me to battle with Ridley again in his strongest form." Then the Ambassador from the Tallon System, codenamed Shin Lunaar, came in. "Ah, the famous Bounty Hunter Stefan Chanson. A pleasure to meet you. You've been through quite a lot I take." "Yeah, I have." I told Lunaar my tales on Planet Zebes and helping with the construction of B.S.L research station in the SR388 system. Three days later, I completely recovered from my injuries; my suit fully repaired and thanked everyone for their hospitality including Omega. I boarded my ship and flew back to HQ. "Good thing this mission only took 4 days," I said to myself, "I've got three days till the Galaxy Summit and that's where I can find out what's really going on over at the B.S.L station's restricted area. I arrived back at HQ at 2230 (10:30pm) and went to bed. (This concludes chapter 5, the next entry starts chapter 6) Omega Log 9 (Final Log)

Chapter 6: Tallon IV Revisited

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 030520.03: The next day, I went through my morning routine. "This is the final day with the Academy grads." Said Samus with a hint of excitement in her voice. "That's great news, and the Galaxy Summit is 2 days away." "You are so lucky to be invited as President Marasachi's guest of honor." Then I heard my data terminal signaling an incoming transmission, it was from one of Marasachi's Advisers. "Ah, greetings Stefan. Am I interrupting anything?" "Not at all, in fact Samus and I were just getting ready for our day." "Then I caught you and Samus at a perfect time." "Why is that?" "Because the President has extended his invitation to Samus Aran as well." Samus couldn't believe what she heard and nearly fainted from the exciting news. "I will send over the instructions from the President tonight." "Thank you. Chanson out." "Now both of us are going to the Galaxy Summit as Guests of Honor. What a treatment we've been getting." I said still getting over the fact that Samus would be joining me. "Well, better put that excitement aside." Samus said changing her tone. "Right. See you back here tonight Samus." After Samus left, I got ready to report to the UIA about my emergency mission on Tallon 1. I arrived at 0945 (9:45 am) "Members of the Universal Intelligence Agency I have come to report to you about my emergency mission on Tallon 1..." I explained everything that took place during my mission that led up to my battle with Ridley. "I thought you and Samus destroyed him back on Planet Zebes." "That was what we all initially thought, but Dr. Heisenberg of Ranstel's Technology Division had a strand of Ridley's DNA and infused it with his assistant who he codenamed Omega. Apparently the rage that built up in Omega transformed him into Ridley and it made him go berserk." "Thank you for reporting to us Stefan." Said the UIA chairman. "By the way, one of our excavation teams has found the remains of Ridley's metal form on Tallon 4." I was shocked to learn about this. "They are still in the process of putting them back together and once they do, it will be shipped off to the B.S.L station for further examination." "Thank you Mr. Chairman." I exited the UIA facility and did some things to pass time away. When I returned to my quarters at 1530 (3:30 pm) there was a recorded message for me from Kuro-chan.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 030920.48: I played the message that Kuro-chan sent me. "Greetings Stefan Chanson. I am Kuro-chan, Counselor of Tallon Space Colony. The last time I saw you was in Sick Bay with Omega. The doctor told me you sustained critical injuries during your battle with Omega's Ridley side. I hope that you have fully recovered. The reason why I'm sending you this message is because after I took a trip to SR388 to survey the species with one of the B.S.L Research Teams, I keep getting strange visions about a blob floating in the air. I've been informed that you and your partner Samus Aran have been invited to attend the Galaxy Summit in a couple of days. Please come back to TSC after the Summit and help me decipher my vision." "Hmm, sounds like Kuro-chan needs my help." I said. Then Samus came in the door. "Hey Samus, you look happy." "Yes, I'm finally glad that tomorrow is their Initiation Day. That means that they will become full-fledged members of the Federation Military." "That's great." I said, "Oh, I got a message from the Counselor of the Tallon Space Colony saying that she needs my help in deciphering some sort of vision after the Galaxy Summit is over." "Interesting." Samus said. "Well let's head down to the Dining Hall and get some dinner. So Samus and I went down the Dining Hall and got some dinner at 1830. (6:30 pm) As I was returning to our quarters I thought to myself, "Time to give Samus a little taste of my love later on tonight." At 2100, (9:00) I went to Samus at our bed in my new bathrobe and pajamas that I bought yesterday during my free time and started kissing her. Then I slowly laid her on the bed, closed our eyes and continued kissing. We then went to sleep. 2 days later, we got ready for the Galaxy Summit. We wore our formal wares provided by a tailor who owns a formal ware shop near our housing quarters.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 031514.09: Samus and I were at the United Federation of Systems Building at 1330 (1:30 pm) where President Marasachi was going to deliver his speech in an hour and a half. We were greeted by Senators in each of the systems in our sector. I recognized Shin-Lunaar with his light blue and white suit. Each of us took our places and then at 1500 (3:00 pm) one of Marasachi's advisers addressed to the head speaker of the chamber. Then we all stood up and started clapping. 35 minutes into his speech, President Marasachi said "Members of the United Federation of Systems, there are two people here that I would like to take the opportunity to recognize today. Stefan Chanson and Samus Aran helped to disrupt what could have been the end of all life in the galaxy. Thanks to their bravery and courage, they've been able to stop the Space Pirates from unleashing the Metroids into the universe. Also with the help of Samus, we've been able to undertake some great research into the qualities the Metroid possesses..." After the audience applauded us and the speech was over, we were congratulated by everyone in the building. I thought to myself, "Mr. President, you've just given me the most important pieces of evidence I need for my investigation." I secretly recorded the entire speech using a little recording device. After Samus and I got back, she changed into her casual clothes but I changed into my regular Bounty Hunter's uniform. "I'm heading back to the Tallon Space Colony, Samus. Kuro-chan is waiting for me to help decipher her vision." "Ok, be careful Stefan." Samus said and then I exited out of our quarters. At 1630, (4:30 pm) I took off and plotted a course for the Tallon Space Colony. I docked and then made my way to the guest area where I waited for Kuro-chan.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 032717.42: Kuro-chan walked into the guest area and noticed me looking at an info pad. "Ah, Stefan Chanson, great to see you've fully recovered from your injuries." "Thanks. I caught a glimpse of you with the Ambassador of the Tallon System but never had the chance to talk with you." I said, "As you know I'm a busy Counselor. Anyway, let's go to my quarters where it's quiet." She said. So I followed Kuro-chan to her quarters. "Here we are. Let me get some things set up. I usually do this either when I'm meditating or have an appointment with one of the Colony crew members." "I see," I said with a little interest in Kuro-chan's quarters. After she finished getting things set up they way she wanted them, I sat in a chair across from Kuro-chan, held hands with her and she said, "Great spirits from within, guide us as we begin our journey through your realm. May we see and decipher the vision we are about to see. Stefan, are you ready to connect?" "Yes." We closed our eyes, I cleared my mind and established a telepathic link with Kuro-chan. "Ok, tell me what you see." "I see something yellow... it's floating in the air..." "Keep going. Can you make out a shape of this floating yellow thing?" "It looks like it has an unusual shape... Wait, I see it moving towards something." I could feel Kuro-chan tightening up, "It's moving towards an inhabitant of SR388. It's... It's attacking the creature from within. No. NO PLEASE DON'T." "What is it? What's wrong?" Kuro-chan kept pleading and I decided to cut off the link and let go. We both caught our breaths and then regained our composure. "Sounds like this is no peaceful living organism you're envisioning Kuro." I said still pondering a little over her vision. "Based on what you said, it looks like this thing can attack someone or something from the inside and then kill it within seconds." "I think that if this organism is unleashed into the galaxy, it could have a devastating effect." "I better look into this." I said, "Kuro, I'll inform the Universal Intelligence Agency and let them know what might be happening on SR388." "Thank you so much Stefan, I am forever in your debt." I decided to spend the night on board the Tallon Space Colony.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 042210.26: I awoke the next day at 0700 hours and went to the mess hall to eat with other crew members and guests on board the Tallon Space Colony. Afterwards I boarded my ship and plotted a course to Tallon 4. I had a dream last night that something from deep inside Tallon 4 was calling me and that's why I decided not to go back to HQ. At 1000 (10:00 am) I arrived at Tallon 4. Before I began the landing sequence, I opened communications with Samus. "Samus, I'm sorry to keep you worrying. I deciphered Kuro-chan's vision and she was seeing a floating yellow organism that apparently can attack and kill anything from within." "Did she go into further details?" Samus asked, "That was all we could see." I said, "By the way, you've been to Tallon 4, correct?" "Yes, I was there and stopped Metroid Prime from being let out of the Impact Crater." "Well I'm here at Tallon 4 because I had a dream last night. Something from deep inside the planet was calling to me. I couldn't make out the shape of the figure; I just heard its voice. I'm heading down there to investigate." "Ok. Oh, that reminds me if you are going down into the Impact Crater, I would advise you use extra caution because the Phazon can damage your suit's shielding when you step into pools of them. "Thanks Samus and I'll try to get back to HQ as soon as I can." "Good luck, Stefan." I then began the landing sequence into Tallon 4 and landed in the Tallon Overworld. When I exited my ship, I heard thunder but it wasn't raining. I took a little time to scan my surroundings. Since I didn't have the map data for each of the regions on Tallon 4, I didn't know where each of the doors would lead me. I went towards the door nearest to my ship and saw beetles popping out, I scanned them and they were vulnerable to any beam blasts. I took them out with my plasma beam and proceeded on. Later I came to an elevator that would lead me to the Chozo Ruins. I thought to myself, "Wow, I didn't know the Chozo had so many different settlements." I proceeded to the entrance of the ruined Chozo colony.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 042620.01: As I was looking at the remains of the Chozo settlement I began to think to myself, "I know that the Chozo had settlements on Zebes and SR388, from the looks of these ruins it looks like a Chozo tribe settled here." My thoughts were interrupted by a swarm of war wasps. I took them all out and then destroyed their hives. I then continued on looking at the ruins. "Wow, I wonder what it would have been like had I lived the life of a Chozo." Then I went into the ruined shrine later and said aloud, "I guess this must be where the Chozo came to worship their idols. What's this?" I looked at the U-shaped wall and the scanned it. My computer said it was a half pipe. So I morphed into morphball mode at the bottom of the pipe and began to boost my way up (I acquired the boost, spider ball and beam combo abilities while copying other abilities that Samus had while we were on Zebes the second time.) That was interesting. I saw a bunch of beetles popping out of the ground and I took them all out from my position. I jumped back down, exited out back into the main plaza and headed back to where I first encountered the two war wasp hives. Moments later I came to the Hive Totem and looked around. I continued exploring the eastern half of the Chozo Ruins for a couple of hours and scanning objects of interest.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 042018.45: As I entered the gathering hall I started to hear the voice I heard in my dream. I ducked into what appears to be an energy recharge room, cleared my mind of everything and then concentrated on the voice. I made out the pitches and it sounded like a young person or something. I then made an attempt to telepathically link to it. "Hello, can you hear me? My name is Stefan Chanson. I heard you calling to me in a dream and I'm now on Tallon 4 in the Chozo Ruins. Please tell me your name." "My name is Fetexar, one of the few surviving members of the Chozo. I'm in the Impact Crater trying to analyze what the Chozo called the "Great Poison." Please come down and help me." "Ok, Fetexar I'll be there as soon as I can." I regained consciousness and then exited out of the energy recharge room. I thought to myself, "So Fetexar was the one calling to me in my dream. Be interesting to meet someone from the race that gave me my power suit." I decided to stop at the Chozo Ruins map station in the area heading to the Hive Totem so that I can see what all the former colony had in store for me to possibly explore later on. After I downloaded the map I went back to the elevator that took me back to the northern region of the Tallon Overworld. Then after I got back to the landing site, I noticed some ledges leading to a waterfall. I went up the ledges and into a hall that led me to the entrance of the Impact Crater. After going through the temple security hall, I took a few minutes to scan the Chozo lores on both sides of the wall. It mentioned about how the 12 artifacts of the Chozo held the Great Poison, known to us as Phazon, at bay. I then went to the transport and headed down into the crater. Good thing Samus warned me about the Phazon and the effects otherwise I wouldn't have gone into the crater to look for Fetexar

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 060220.59: I then went into the first room of the crater and then scanned the red phazon. My computer warned me that the red phazon will penetrate the phazon suit's shielding when in contact. I also scanned the lumageiks crawling around the room in a circle. I blasted a few of them with my plasma beam and then found myself in the Phazon core. I looked around from a distance and found what appears to be someone in a suit. I went to that person and said, "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone." "Who are you looking for?" "I'm looking for a Chozo named Fetexar." "That would be me. Who are you?" "I'm Stefan Chanson, Bounty Hunter for the Galactic Federation." I shook hands with Fetexar. "I came to this planet when you called to me in a dream. You said that you wanted me to help you analyze what you Chozo called 'The Great Poison.' Well you're race wasn't alone in discovering this." I told Fetexar about how Samus stopped the Space Pirates from learning about the Phazon and how to harbor it as a weapon. I also told Fetexar about how she stopped the Metroid Prime from being unleashed from the crater. "I see, in fact my ancestors have told me about how they were having visions of her when I was just a young one. Some of the visions had her like a ghost among the Chozo and others had her depicted as a savior when all hopes seemed lost." "Most interesting," I said. "Well since you already know that "the Great Poison" is Phazon can we get out of here? I want to find out more about your race. Since I helped you, could you help me out in figuring out why your people settled here on Tallon 4?" "It would be my pleasure, Stefan." So Fetexar and I went back to the transport site and went back to the Artifact Temple. Then we were back at my ship. "This is my ship, Fetexar. It was built back on planet Earth where the Federation Headquarters resides." Then Fetexar and I took the elevator into the Chozo ruins.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 061209.47: Fetexar and I were in the Chozo ruins. Fetexar looked a little uneasy as he surveyed the ruins of his race's colony. "See anything familiar in the Colony Plaza?" I asked him, "I used to come here with my family once a year to pay homage to the first Chozo that settled here on Tallon 4. I wonder if the statue is still around." "I would like to see it as well." I said while giving assurance to Fetexar. As I said that, my computer told me that there was unusual activity at Phendrana Drifts and that the source is unknown. Fetexar and I then began to search for the Hall of the Elders. 2 hours later, we found it. Then the room darkened and then we heard screeching sounds. Then ghosts appeared and then disappeared. "Stand back Fetexar, I'll handle these three." I switched to my x-ray visor and then began firing at the ghosts with my charged power beam shots. A few minutes later, the room was returned to normal lighting. Then we headed towards the statue of the elder Chozo. Fetexar knelt before the statue and did some strange movements and then began some sort of chant which I couldn't understand. After it was over Fetexar stood up and turned to me. "I prayed for the elder gods to watch over this planet and also for all the creatures that strives for peaceful purposes." "I see. Fetexar, I need to head to Phendrana Drifts. My computer detected unusual activity by an unknown source." "It was a pleasure to meet you Stefan and I am pleased to see that my people's armor has served you and Samus Aran well." Fetexar bowed to me, I did the same and we parted ways. "I don't know where Phendrana Drifts is, guess it's time for me to explore more of the planet." Later, I passed through the sun chamber, the transport access hall and found an elevator that would take me down to the subterranean area known as Magmoor Caverns. I made my way towards a missile/energy recharge room and then continued on through Magmoor Caverns.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 070710.27: I ventured further on into Magmoor Caverns clearing out more creatures that inhabit this subterranean area. Then I came to what appears to be a tower of some sort and I said to myself, "I wonder how this tower could withstand this much amount of heat given off by the lava?" As I was saying that, my computer detected an elevator and it would take me to where I needed to be which was Phendrana Drifts. I made my way up to the bridge, took out a few puffers and then made my way to the Phendrana Drifts elevator. On my ride up, I switched my weapon barrel to plasma beam mode. Then I headed towards the main plaza of the arctic region. My computer then detected the unknown source at a location, marked on my map about a few hundred yards south and west of my location. I made my way to that location and found myself in a facility. I looked around and saw a couple of dead space pirates. "Samus must have taken them out while she was here." I said. Then I saw a sentry drone come flying in and sounded an alarm, the door behind me locked and a squad of space pirates came running in. I took out each of the 5 pirates with my plasma beam and then proceeded to the Phendrana Drifts map room. I downloaded the map and took the time to scan the terminals that were in the same room as the map terminal is. Then I proceeded further into the Phendrana Drifts laboratory I used my thermal visor to get through the dark tunnels. I then found myself in what was marked as Lab Hydra. I took out more space pirates and began to ponder, "The space pirates are up to something. Samus disrupted their plans from using phazon on the creatures on Tallon 4 and on the Metroids. I better report this to HQ." I found a communications terminal and began to send a transmission back to HQ. I override the security systems for this part of the lab and made contact with one of the UIA agents. "Stefan, glad to see you're ok. What's your status?" "I'm on Tallon 4 in the Phendrana Drifts region. I made it inside the laboratory that was once used by the Space Pirates for experimental use of Phazon on creatures of this planet. My suspicion is that they are planning on resurrecting their needs for the use of Phazon and use it as a weapon." "Thanks for the report Stefan, I will inform GSD about this and maybe they may come up with a weapon to wipe out phazon once and for all." When the transmission screen went blank, I proceeded further into the lab.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 071809.49: After scanning all the data terminals and collecting recent data, I made way back to the entrance to Lab Hydra and headed towards the quarantine cave. I carefully made my way through the narrow tunnels in morph ball and being careful not to get hit by the bombus. As I unmorphed, my computer detected a huge bio-sign in the quarantine cave. "Wonder what it could be?" I thought to myself. I entered the quarantine cave and saw what appears to be a robot of some sort. When I got closer, I realized that it is one of special kind of space pirates that they've dubbed as "Elite Pirates." I scanned it and found its weak point which is its head. I dodged the wave attacks and began shooting my plasma beam at is head. I landed two hits on it and then it raised its right hand to protect its head. "It must be using its hand like a shield." I said keeping my weapon barrel pointed at the elite pirate. Then another Elite Pirate came crashing into the room and stood next to the first one. "Great just my luck." I fired a charged plasma beam shot at the elite pirate that took damage prior to the second one coming in. It collapsed and shut down. "Phew, one more to go." Then I heard someone coming from the door behind. I looked up and it was Samus. "Samus, what are you doing here?" "I'll explain after we take care of the Elite Pirate." "I've got an idea, you attack from the front and I'll attack from the rear." So Samus attacked the Elite Pirate from the front side and I attacked from the rear. After 4 hits the 2nd elite pirate collapsed and shut down. "Thanks for the assistance Samus." "No problem, one of the members of the GSD told me that they have completed developing a weapon that can wipe out the phazon that exists on this planet. Then the UIA sent me here to find and assist you." Then Samus showed me the weapon that supposedly would wipe out the Phazon. "Wow, that's pretty neat. Where should we begin first? "Let's start in the section of the Tallon Overworld that is one room away from the Phazon Mines transport." So Samus and I began to make our way back to the Tallon Overworld.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 081721.49: Samus and I were in the Tallon Overworld and at the transport hall to the elevator of the eastern Phazon Mines. "I hope this works." I said while surveying the hall. Samus pointed the weapon to one of the phazon areas and fired it. The Phazon disappeared and so did the surrounding area that was covered in Phazon radiation. "It worked," Samus said "Did you get a time lapse on it, Stefan?" "It looks like it took ten seconds for the phazon to clear in this area. Wonder how long it would take for a larger area?" "Only one way to find out." Samus said as we headed into the elevator room. We arrived in the eastern part of the Phazon Mines. Again Samus fired the weapon in the Phazon Mines access room and the Phazon radiation disappeared in no time. In the next room Samus and I spotted armored troop pirates. I took out the plasma and ice troopers and Samus took care of the wave and power ones. "Now we know for sure that the Space Pirates are after the phazon again." I said while we continued on. "Guess with all of the experimentation and all the data they gathered, they figured it would be the next weapon of choice to take over the galaxy." 3 hours later we came to where Samus defeated the Omega Pirate. We've disposed about 1/2 the total amount of the Phazon in the mines. "This is where my suit was exposed to Phazon radiation after I defeated the Omega Pirate." Samus said, "At first I thought it was going to corrupt the crucial components but it turned out that it helped enhanced my suit's defensive shielding and prevented me from taking damage when I stepped onto blue Phazon." "And thanks to the technology the engineering team developed, I now have that same effect but without the worries of corruption." I said. We eradicated the remaining areas of Phazon in the Omega Pirate room and in the rooms as well. Mission complete.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 082414.09: Samus and I then headed back to our ships. Samus transmissioned to the Science Division that the blue Phazon has been vanquished. Then I said to Samus over the radio, "Samus my radar is picking up a large vessel in orbit above us. I think it maybe another Space Pirate Frigate coming to collect more phazon." "I'll go after them," Samus said, "Stefan I want you to exit Tallon 4 on the other side the Phazon pockets in the atmosphere should jam their sensors." "Ok. Good luck Samus." So I exited out of Tallon 4 on the other side per Samus's instructions. I disengaged my phazon suit, then slowed my ship to an all-stop and waited for the next set of instructions. A few minutes later my sensors detected a core overload on the Frigate and was set to blow in 6 minutes. "Here we go again," I said to myself. I set the engines to full throttle and later I saw Samus's ship coming behind. "It looks like you were right," Samus said as she disengaged her power suit. "The Space Pirates were trying to get their hands on the phazon in Tallon 4." "Good job Samus," I said as we set a course back to HQ. "Now the Space Pirates won't be able to get their hands on Phazon ever again." Then I received a transmission from the Tallon Space Colony from Kuro-chan. She instructed me to come back to the colony. "Samus, would you like to come to the Tallon Space Colony with me? There's a counselor on board that has telepathic abilities like me." "Ok." Samus said and we changed course to the Tallon Space Colony. (This concludes chapter 6. The next entry starts chapter 7).

Chapter 7: SR388: Life after Metroids

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 092211.22: Samus and I arrived at the Tallon Space Colony. I introduced FlamingMetroidzd to Samus and we proceeded to the guest lounge. A few minutes later, Kuro-chan arrived "Ah, the legendary Samus Aran. I've heard many wonderful tales about you and your partner Stefan. I wish I was bounty hunter like you instead of being cooped up on this colony." "You've got a great gift," I assured Kuro, "All of us have a special gift that makes us who we are." "You're right," Kuro said, "I guess being a counselor does have its own advantages. Well shall we go to my quarters? I have everything set and ready." So Samus and I went to Kuro-chan's quarters. "Would you like something to eat or drink, Samus?" "No thank you." "What about you, Stefan?" "Sure, I'll have a glass of cranberry fruit juice." So Kuro-chan went to the replicator and asked for one glass of cranberry fruit juice. She came back and gave me the glass. "Stefan told me that you've been having visions about an organism that can attack people or things from within." Samus said sitting down on the leather chair. "Yes it all started after I got back from SR388 with a research team from B.S.L. I'm not sure what it is but my hunch is that this thing is very dangerous." Then Kuro-chan received a transmission from Captain Caimen. "Stefan and Samus, Captain Caimen wants to talk with you." "Captain, what can Samus and I do for you?" "Stefan, I received word from one of the exploratory teams that there has been unusual activity on SR388. Creatures that inhabit the planet have been increasing at an alarming rate. Samus, because of your experience on SR388 the Science Division Chairman has put you in charge of the research team. They would like for you to rendezvous with them as soon as possible." I saw the surprised look on Samus's face and then I asked Captain Caimen, "Anything I can do to help?" "Now that you mention it Stefan, we could use some defense incase the Space Pirates take interest in our findings." "Ok, we'll be over there as soon as possible." Then we turned to Kuro-chan, "Sorry, that our visit has to be cut short be we need to go to SR388 and help out with B.S.L." "Ok and be careful." Samus and I then departed and set off to the SR388 system.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 100421.07: Samus and I arrived at a B.S.L outpost near an asteroid belt at 1700. (5:00 pm) We received a transmission from Captain Caimen. "Stefan, good to see you and Samus are here. We are about to begin our reconnaissance in the caverns of SR388. Samus, your team is ready to begin when ever you're ready. Stefan, your job is to make sure that the space pirates do not attack the outpost near the asteroid belt nor land on the planet. We don't want to them to get a hold of the creatures that we want to research ourselves." "Yes, sir. I'll set my ship to orbit and begin long range continuous scans for space pirate ships." Samus escorted her team down to the surface of SR388. A few hours later I tried to communicate with Samus, but I kept getting interference. "The caverns or something in the atmosphere maybe jamming transmissions." I thought to myself. I then decided to contact Captain Caimen again. "Captain, there's been no sign of space pirate activity for the past 6 hours. I've tried contacting Samus but I keep getting interference." "What are you suggesting, Stefan?" Caimen asked with curiosity. "I want to head down to the surface and see what they might have found." "Standby," I heard Caimen ordering an officer to a sensor sweep of the SR388 system. The officer confirmed that there was no space pirate presence. "Very well, Stefan you may head down. But be extra careful." I began the landing sequence and landed my ship a few yards behind Samus's ship. I then followed the footprints into a cavern where Samus and her team supposedly went.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 100614.33: I continued following the tracks of Samus and her research team. Then I spotted a creature in the distance that I believe was an inhabitant of SR388 but something was out of the ordinary. I took the time to scan the creature with my scan visor. My scans indicated that this creature had been attacked by an unknown organism and has massive internal injuries. I thought to myself, "Unknown organism...That must be what Kuro-chan was envisioning when she and I joined minds. I better keep my distance because this organism might come after me." When the creature disappeared, I continued on. Then I saw some familiar sights that I saw during my first visit SR388; metroid shells, Chozo ruins. A few minutes later, my medium-range scans picked up human life signs. It was 700 yards away. I headed towards where the life signs were indicated. "It must be Samus and her team. Only one way to find out." My answers soon came when I found Samus and her team in a deep cavern. "Stefan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in orbit defending the outpost incase the space pirates attack or land?" "There hasn't been any sign of space pirate presence within the past 7 hours. I came down here to find you and to help with the research." "Ok, you can come along." Samus said and we continued our exploration. "I found a creature on my way to finding you," I said while looking around. "Oh, was it an inhabitant of this planet?" A researcher in his protective suit asked. "Yes, but something about it seemed fishy. When I scanned it, it said that it was attacked by an unknown organism." "Maybe it could be the organism that you and Kuro-chan saw." Samus said. "It could be, but who knows." Then we saw more dead creatures lying unconscious. "What happened here?" The first researcher asked. "Could possibly be the work of the unknown organism?" I responded. We continued exploring the caverns pondering what could have killed the SR388 inhabitants.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 101210.46: While continuing to explore the caverns of SR388 we came to a conclusion that indeed an unknown organism had killed the inhabitants seen so far. "Samus, you said earlier that your partner and someone named Kuro-chan did a joining of the minds and saw an organism that can attack living things from within. Have you ever actually seen this thing?" Researcher one asked, "No, I haven't. But she did say that this thing is here on the planet." "She said that it was yellow in color," I added, "But the shape is not unified." Then we spotted a horned toad hopping at the end of the cavern. We approached it then Samus motioned to me and the two researchers to stay back. But something about this creature looked a little suspicious particularly the eyes. Samus shot a missile at it but it jumped over. So Samus shot a second missile and it hit. But instead of it dropping dead, it somehow transformed into a yellow floating thing. I caught a brief glimpse of it and realized that it was the organism that I saw in Kuro-chan's vision. I tried to tell Samus about it but she continued to fire missiles at it. Then I saw the organism attach and absorb into Samus. "What the," I thought to myself, "How did that organism get into Samus that quickly?" "Let's go back to our ships." Samus said, "It's too dangerous if we stay down here longer." So we headed back to our ships and headed towards the outpost. We dropped off the creatures that Samus and the research team captured prior to my planetary arrival and got ready to head to the next B.S.L outpost. "Ready when you are Samus." "I'm ready Stefan, engage..." "Samus are you ok? Samus, respond." Then I saw her ship drift towards the asteroid belt and crashed. I immediately transmissioned to the outpost "Mayday, mayday! Samus's ship has crashed into the asteroids. Escape pod has been ejected. Please send help immediately!" "Copy that, dispatching emergency shuttle." The escape pod was later recovered. "Stefan, this is Shuttle Tentro we better transport Samus back to Federation HQ for an emergency treatment." "Copy that, I'll provide escort." So we hurried back to HQ as fast as we could.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 101321.19: After the emergency transport to sickbay, the medical team received the prognosis of Samus. I learned during my escorting of the shuttle that the organism that attacked Samus was classified as a parasite and has been dubbed "X." The X parasites had already multiplied rapidly during the journey which caused large portions of her suit to malfunction. The medical team had no choice but surgically remove the infected parts of Samus's suit. They told me to wait in the waiting room while they performed the procedure. Then one of the doctors came out and said to me, "I'm afraid Samus's condition is getting worse by the moment. The X has already infested her central nervous system." "Doctor come quick, one of our staff members may have found a cure." "Excellent, I'll be right there." "Can I come?" "We don't want you to get infected as well, best for you to wait outside until we know that the X are gone." "Ok, I'll wait a little longer." A few minutes later, I was signaled that it was ok to come and see Samus. When I looked at her, her suit had completely changed. The top part of her suit had the markings of the claws of a Metroid and her colors were blue and yellow with fins sticking out of her arms. I went in to the recovery room and sat beside Samus. She regained consciousness and turned toward me. "...Stefan? Is that you?" "Yes it is, Samus. How are you feeling?" "I feel a little weird. It feels like I've been merged with something." "The doctors told me that the Metroid hatchling saved your life again." "What, how?" "I'm guessing they probably abstracted and preserved a cell culture from the baby Metroid. They made it into a vaccine and that's what destroyed the X parasites inside your body." "I didn't know that they had Metroid cells. I guess the scientists on Ceres Station must have somehow replicated the baby metroid's DNA." I let out a yawn and realized that it was getting late. "I think I'll head back to our quarters and get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow and check on you." "Ok, see you later Stefan." When I exited out, a researcher from B.S.L came up to me. "Ah, Stefan. Just the person I wanted to see. We've sent the last batch of creatures that the research team captured to the B.S.L research station in orbit above SR388 for observations. We've also transported the infected parts of Samus's suit as well for examination as well." "Thanks for the update. I'll let Samus know tomorrow."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 101411.34: I returned to sickbay the next day to check on Samus. "Good morning Samus, how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling much better, thank you Stefan." Samus said. Then we received a transmission from GSD. "Samus, an explosion in the Biologic Space Labs Quarantine Bay took place after your emergency treatment. We have no idea who might have caused it but the Police Committee wants you to go and investigate." "Samus's ship was destroyed in the asteroid belt around SR388 yesterday. How will she be able to get the station?" "They will provide a ship for her if she agrees to follow the instructions of the on board CO." Samus thought it over for a second. "I'll do it." She said. "Good to hear. Stefan they want you to remain here on HQ." "Is there any particular reason why?" I asked, "You and Samus are two of the best bounty hunters we've got, it would be foolish for them to send both of you and end up getting killed." "I suppose they do have a point." "Samus, have you fully recovered?" "Yes I have, sir." "Good, they need you to head over there immediately and find out who's behind all this." The transmission ended. "Samus, good luck. I hope you do make it back alive." "Thanks Stefan." Afterwards, the medical team gave Samus a final checkup and has given her the all clear to head to the shipyards to her ship provided by the Federation Police. I escorted Samus to her ship and watch her take off. Then I headed back to my quarters feeling disgusted that I wouldn't be able to help my partner that I built my trust into. I said to myself, "Only I know the codes to all four levels of security on the B.S.L Station, plus what each sector studies. I know what I can do I'm going to help navigate Samus through the station." Then I realize that if either agency got a hold of the communication logs, they would catch me. So I decided to head out to the Shipyards. "Stefan, what are you doing here?" asked Frederick. "Listen Frederick, I need you to keep a secret from everyone. Samus went off to the B.S.L station to investigate an explosion. I'm going to go help her in some way." "But if HQ personnel saw your ship missing they'll think someone stole your ship." "If they do come by, tell them I'm out doing a system-to-system patrol." Frederick thought of it long and hard. "Ok, but don't blame me if they catch you." With that I took off to the SR388 system. (This concludes chapter 7, the next entry will begin the final chapter)

Chapter eight: B.S.L Station: Battle with X

**WARNING** this chapter contains exact dialog from Metroid Fusion.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 101518.00: I arrived at the SR388 system. I stayed about 5,000 kilometers away from the B.S.L station. "Computer, shut down all systems except life support, sensors, navigation and communication." "Affirmative." Everything except what I asked to stay online was powered down. "Now let's see if I can get a view out of Samus's helmet." I inputted the codes and I saw a display through Samus's view on my console. The map for the main deck from her ship was downloaded into her central computer system. Then I heard the computerized CO say this. "There's been an explosion in the Quarantine Bay. The bay contains capsules of recent samples from SR388 as well as parts of your suit infected by the X parasites. The explosion is yet unclear, investigate. The Quarantine Bay is here," I saw the map move and the target locater flash. "Move quickly and quietly. You are still unable to use most of your latent abilities. Don't forget that Samus. Stop at a Navigation Room on the way and uplink from there. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "Now go to the Quarantine Bay." The computer then shut off and Samus exited out of the ship. It was then that I attempted to make communication with Samus. "Samus, can you hear me?" "Who's there?" "It's me Stefan." "Stefan? How did you get in contact with me?" "Listen carefully Samus, your ship does not detect mine because I've shut down most of the primary systems except life support, sensors, navigation and communication. Only you can hear me because I've placed security codes between us." "So why are you here?" "I want to help you out. Since I know every spic and span of the station and this is your first trip here, you may need some guidance." "Ok, I'm heading to the first Navigation Room on the main deck. Any life signs in my path?" "None, you're all clear." So with the imaging display on, Samus headed towards the first Navigation Room.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 101611.28: Samus entered the Navigation Room and inputted the codes to her ship. The map display came up and the CO said, "The Quarantine Bay is ahead. Bio-signs are confirmed. Be careful." Then she headed into a darkened room, went up into the next room and dropped down to the door that led to the Quarantine Bay. She saw a toad in there. "Stefan, there's something strange about this toad's eyes." "Shoot it, that's an X parasite." Samus shot the toad and it transformed into an X, the X moved to attack Samus, but when it touched her it was absorbed. "Huh, how come I absorbed that parasite?" Samus asked "Don't know, maybe your ship's CO may have an answer." So Samus went back to the Navigation Room. "This is unfortunate news. The specimens brought back by the field team were infected by X parasites. The X can mimic its prey; any specimen could have hosted it. Before the explosion, a security sensor scanned one." Samus saw an image of an X parasite in the top right corner of the screen. "The gelatinous X parasites invade and rapidly reproduce, killing the host creature. They also absorb DNA and use it to mimic the host. You were almost killed by an X infection. Only the Metroid vaccine saved your life. It seems the Metroids were the main predators of the X. That's why the vaccine worked so quickly and so well. But it has also changed your cellular makeup. You will never be infected by X again. In fact you can now absorb any free-floating X parasites without a host by merely touching them. This will allow you to replenish health and restore weapons. You may also restore latent abilities this way, so pursue free X parasites whenever you possibly can. This station is home to many species, some violent ones. We must keep the X out of the breeding environments at all costs. This is vital, Samus. I am already detecting massive bio-signs in this region," The map moved to show Samus the position. "The X are gathering. This may be our chance to exterminate them, but you are only at 10% battle capacity. Your chance of survival is extremely low. The Federation needs you alive and on duty Samus. Is your objective clear?" "Yes it is." "Now get going, I've released the lock on level 0 hatches. Look for the blinking hatches." Samus exited out of the navigation room and began heading towards the target location. "Samus, level 0 hatches are gray colored." "Thanks Stefan, I'll keep that in mind."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 101913.32: Samus went to the 2nd Navigation Room on the main deck. "I've received news from HQ. They can support you with downloadable weapons data. Once you have the data you will be able to use missiles. This will help against some enemies your beam can't hurt. Head to the data room for the download." The map moved to show Samus the location of the data room. "The data room is here. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "With missiles your chance of survival climbs to 20%." "Samus, there's an elevator that will take you to the Operations Deck. It's located in the top right part of the next room." "Ok, I'm on it Stefan." She then went in and took the elevator up to the Operations deck. "Stefan, that computer reminds me of Adam Malkovich. He called me 'Lady' on missions; from anyone else, I know it sounds sarcastic, but Adam made it sound dignified. Out of respect and with some irony, I decided to name the computer after him." "Interesting, I didn't know bounty hunters had been commanded by other people." "That was way before I took you on as my partner." Samus arrived at the Operations deck and headed towards the data room. "Samus once you step inside the data chamber, the download will commence. It should take no longer than 3 seconds." Samus stepped into the data chamber and downloaded the missile data. The missile icon appeared on the right side of Samus's visor. "Download successful." Samus said. Then she saw lights flicker. "What the?" "Samus, head back to the navigation room. Your computer may know what's causing the problem." When Samus got back there, the lights went out. "Electrical interference has knocked out the elevators on the main deck. This may be related to the X. I'll work on it. As for you, try to find another way to the target. It's located here." The map moved to the position where bio-signs are being detected. "I'm reading huge bio-signs so I hope your missiles work. Is your objective clear?" "As clear as it will ever be." "Missiles are your only hope so don't hesitate to use them. You can reload by using a recharge room or by absorbing a special type of X parasite. You'll see them, try it out. Now find a way to the target." Samus exited out into the main area of the Operations Deck. "Samus, I think there maybe a way to get there. See that covering there? Shoot it with a missile and head into the viaduct." So Samus did just that and went into the viaduct. She destroyed a couple of zombie scientists and saw a green X floating. "Get it Samus and see what it does." Samus touched it and saw her missile count go up to ten. She recovered two missile tanks while heading down and found herself back on the main deck.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 102311.04: Samus was back on the main deck. "Samus, there's an eye creature on the hatch below you. My hunch is that they too are being mimicked by the X as well. "And I think it will let me know if a large group of X is near." She dropped down, took out the two zombie scientists and then took care of the eye creature. "Samus absorb that red X and see what it does." She touched it and saw her energy and missiles restored to full. "Stefan, the red X fully replenishes my energy and missiles. I wonder if its the same case with all of the eye creatures." "Hard to tell. You're clear to proceed." Samus did that and found herself in what appears to be the cargo holding area of the station. Samus wall jumped her way to the top and got an energy tank. "Samus, shoot a missile right above you, there may be a secret passageway." Bingo. She went into the passageway and found another energy tank. "Good job Samus. Now you should have enough defensive power to defeat whatever is below you." Samus dropped down and saw a whole bunch of X combining into the large one encased in a spiked shell. "Samus, my scans indicate that it's a Core-X, they can mimic any large host." Then the core-x transformed into Arachnus. Samus fired a barrage of missiles at it, then Arachnus rolled up into a ball and rolled towards Samus; she avoided contact. She continued the same process until Arachnus-X transformed back into a Core-X. "Samus, shoot the shell with a missile, hitting it with a beam will free a single X to absorb. I don't know how many hits it will take to break the shell." Samus fired three missiles at it and the shell broke. "Get it Samus; it may restore one of your latent abilities." Samus did and she recovered her morphball ability. "Nice job Samus, now you can squeeze through tight spaces. However I won't be able to have visual display while you're in morphball mode only audio." "Thanks Stefan." Samus then headed back to the main portion of the main deck and back to the 1st navigation room.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 102513.43: Samus accessed her ship's computer in the 1st navigation room. "Samus, it's as I feared. The breeding environments have been invaded by X parasites. Sector 1 (SRX) shows several abnormalities on bio-sensors. Sector 1 is a simulation of the SR388 ecosystem. To get there, take the Main elevator to the access shaft and use Elevator 1. Is your objective clear?" "Clear as a whistle." "Use the Navigation Room just inside for further briefing. I'm not sure, but I think that whoever allowed the X into the environment may also be linked to the earlier explosion." Samus exited out and began heading towards the main elevator. Along the way she rolled through the narrow passageway and found a missile tank giving her a total of 25 missiles. She then continued on. "Samus when you arrive at SRX don't be surprised if you see some caverns that look like the real ones on SR388, remember its just a simulation." "Thanks, Stefan. Let's hope they didn't recreate the whole entire planet because it brings back some not so good memories." Samus then took the main elevator down to the access shaft. During the ride, a sound of an explosion was heard and it rocked the elevator shaft a little. When she arrived the elevator powered down. "What the, the elevator is not working." "Maybe something happened on the main deck during the ride down Samus. Sector 1 is on your right." Samus then entered the elevator room for sector 1 and rode the elevator down. She entered the navigation room, accessed her ship's computer and downloaded the map for SRX. "The Main Elevator leading to the access shaft has been severely damaged. It will be totally unusable for some time, unfortunately. Some unknown agent is at work. Something very powerful...certainly not human. I'll report when I know more. Now, listen closely. The X in Sector 1 have invaded the atmospheric stabilizers. They must want to alter the environment to their needs. They are already reproducing. Clear all 5 atmospheric stabilizers to stop them. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "Now, get moving."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 103014.12: Samus found herself in the first room with the atmospheric stabilizer. "Man, this room is covered in fumes." She said, "Where's the X?" "It should be on the stabilizer's fan, Samus. Use missiles to destroy them." Samus found the X clinging to the fan and destroyed it. "One down, four to go." Samus said. In the next room, she cleared out the horn toads and the flying creatures associated with SR388 and found an energy tank in a tube near the hatch. "So far so good Samus. You've got three energy tanks now, but don't let your guard down. The X are a lot dangerous than we might think." "Not to worry, Stefan with metroid DNA infused into my system the X won't stand a chance." She cleared the 2nd stabilizer and headed to the next level down. 2 hours later Samus got stabilizer 3 and 4 back online. While doing that, she found some more missile tanks give her a total of 35. Then she destroyed the eye creature and went in. "That's the data storage room," I said. "They can store up to 700 gigabytes of data in here." "Wow that is a lot. Huh? What's a Chozo statue doing here?" "Only one way to find out." Samus shot the orb and then the statue transformed into a core-X. "Samus when an eye appears hit it." Samus did that and when the missile made contact, the core-X shot a beam at Samus. "That core-X must have my charge beam." Samus said. "Just keep hitting it and dodge the attacks." After the third hit, the core-x shell broke and Samus recovered her charge beam. "Good work Samus. Now you can save your missiles against really powerful enemies." Samus found a missile tank one room later and brought the final atmospheric stabilizer online. "Good job, Samus. All atmospheric levels are now equalized. Objective complete." On the way back to the sector 1 navigation room, Samus found another missile tank. She now has long and charge beams, 45 missiles, morphball and 3 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 110408.04: "Atmospheric stabilizers online. But many X have already made it to other sectors, it seems. In particular...Sector 2 (TRO), the tropical habitat, shows abnormalities. I suspect the X entered this sector with the help of our unseen saboteur. He or it may be in TRO now. Samus, get over there. We need to put an end to this. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "Start moving. I'll brief you at the TRO Navigation Room." Samus exited out and took the elevator back up to the main deck. "Stefan, as I was listening to the briefing just now, I thought about Adam. The real Adam understood me well. He would end orders by saying, 'Any objection, Lady?' He knew I wouldn't disagree. That was just his way of noting our trust. I wonder if I can trust this computer, too." "Well you're going to have to if you want to get out through this mission as well as relying on me for some guidance on where places are. Sector 2 is on the other side of the main elevator, also this is the sector I helped build during the construction." "Nice, can't wait to see what all you and your crew built." Samus headed to the other side of the access shaft and took the sector 2 elevator down. She entered the TRO Navigation Room and downloaded a map for the sector. "I have learned the identity of our mystery saboteur. Samus, it's an X mimicking you. I have named it the SA-X. I believe the SA-X came from the capsule containing your infected suit parts. It used a Power Bomb to escape the Quarantine Bay. That explosion breached the capsules containing all the X that started this disaster. But the SA-X is definitely our biggest worry right now. The SA-X is mimicking you at full power. You can't face it. If you see the SA-X, just run. Don't think about fighting... You are still very vulnerable to cold, an unexpected side-effect of the Metroid vaccine. Like Metroids, you can be frozen by an Ice Beam. Of course, the SA-X is armed with the Ice Beam. Stay away. If you see it, just run. HQ says they have Bomb data ready in the Data Room. Bombs will help you find a way out if the SA-X traps you. The Data Room is here, but...it's sealed by a Level 1 hatch. You'll have to find the Security Room and release the Level 1 locks. But per safety protocols, it's not marked on the map. You'll have to find it on your own somehow, Samus. So, first find the Security Room and unlock Level 1 hatches, then go to the Data Room and get that Bomb data. Is your objective clear?" "As clear as it will ever be." "Keep an eye out for the SA-X." "Samus, let me adjust your map data for sector 2, it's completely inaccurate. There's a lot more to this sector than what your ship's computer depicted." So I began the adjustments to the sector 2 map to make it accurate. "There you go Samus." "Thanks Stefan, I'm going to need your help in finding the level 1 security room. Any idea where it is?" "I'm glad you asked that because I just happened to know where it is. As soon as you enter the science area, head to the other side and take the top hatch level 0. Then head across and then go up to the top then left and you're there." "Thanks Stefan, I'm sure glad you know about this station more than I do." Samus followed my instructions and was now in the level 1 security room. I gave her the unlock code and the blue hatches became active.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 110418.08: Samus made her way to the TRO data room. "When I did the inspection of all the data rooms on this station," I said, "All downloads have clocked in at 3 seconds." "That's amazing. Time to download the bomb data." Download successful. She then exited it out. When she got to the top of the platform she heard an explosion. She went back to the hatch only to discover that it has been blown to smithereens. "Looks like I'm going to have to find another way out of here." Samus said. "Try out your bombs Samus on the walls in this room. There maybe some more missile tanks hidden in this sector." Samus did just that and found a missile tank giving her a total of 50 missiles. I guided Samus to the lower section of TRO adjusting her map each time she entered a room that was marked in green. She took more creatures that were being mimicked by the X. Along the way she found 3 more missile tanks giving her a total of 60 missiles. Samus then found an energy tank, took out more creatures and then took care of the 3rd eye creature. Samus then dropped down to the bottom of the next room and saw another core-X turning into another gigantic creature. "Samus, my scans indicate that this creature jumps really high and all over the place. When it opens up its claws shoot it to hit the eye within the shell." Samus did just that and soon the creature was just about down to her size. After the final charge beam shot, the creature then turned back into the core-X. "You know what to do Samus." "Right." Samus broke the shell from the Core-X and recovered her hi-Jump and jumpball abilities. "Excellent work Samus." I said as the two abilities were now shown on my status screen for Samus. "That should help out considerably." During the trip back to the TRO science area and the navigation room Samus found 5 more missile tanks. She now has long and charge beams, 85 missiles, normal bomb, morphball, jumpball, powergrip, hi-jump and 4 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 110509.55: "Samus, we've got trouble. Releasing the security lock may have been a bad idea. The SA-X has invaded the water environment in Sector 4 (AQA) with several thousand X. With the blue hatches active, the SA-X slipped in easily. The creatures and systems in Sector 4 are already showing multiple irregularities. I'm currently investigating. I'll brief you in the Navigation Room when you arrive. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "Now head for Sector 4." Samus then took the elevator back up to the access shaft. During the ride Samus said to me, "The SA-X, an enemy with my strongest abilities. But does it have reason? Probably not. It's just a killing machine. In my current state, I can't face it head-on. The SA-X is me, only heartless. I must stop it before it learns its potential and threatens the universe." "Easy there Samus," I cautioned her, "Let's not think too far ahead. Remember what your CO said? 'The SA-X is mimicking you at full power.' You only have about 1/4 of your abilities after you got attacked by the X." "You're right Stefan, when I get more of my abilities back, then I can think about facing it." Samus entered the sector 4 elevator and rode it down. She then downloaded the map for AQA. "This sector has taken more damage than expected. I knew the X were powerful and destructive, but still. This seems to be purposeful. We certainly can't rule out the possibility that the SA-X has a high degree of intelligence. I find the X fascinating, especially this SA-X. ...But I digress. This sector is home to a very large creature the researchers called Serris. It is capable of moving and attacking at ultra-high speed. The more senseless and widespread destruction here may be attributable to Serris. No doubt the SA-X released it, but I can't be sure why yet. Serris has returned often to the breeding tank here." The map moved to show Serris's tank. "Its natural behavior must be to go back to it periodically. It's a valuable specimen, but you have been authorized to terminate it. If you don't, it may invade other sectors. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "While you're moving, be careful. Some broken power nodes have electrified the water. But we can't cut the power. Doing so would affect the whole station adversely. If you touch the water, you'll be electrocuted. Conserve energy as you go."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 110609.32: Samus made her way through AQA being careful not to touch the electrified water. "Good thing the team that built sector 4 put in the horizontal ladders incase this happened." I said while Samus took out more creatures. She then jumped up through an opening, took out the spiked creatures and continued to climb up till she couldn't go up anymore. Then she bombed the narrow passageway open and the wall on the farthest left. She then found a missile tank and another one in that same area. "You're almost to 100 missiles, Samus. Keep it up." I said. Samus made her way back and proceeded into a room with two open water tanks. "Looks like glass casings have been shattered open when the SA-X came here." Samus said. "Could be, there's a hatch in the top left tank. See what's beyond there." Samus went in and then a blue fish appeared. "Take it out with your missiles Samus." She did that and proceeded up. She found an energy tank among the rubble in the next room. Samus then made her way back to the top left mini-tank and headed to the next section. She crossed the water using the horizontal ladder and then went up to another area not marked on the map. "Wow there are a lot of spots your computer missed." I said, "Let me try adjusting your map again." I did that and the areas marked in green were know marked in pink. Samus climbed up the ladder on the left side and spotted an opening. When she got there, she destroyed a whole group of spiked creatures and then got a missile tank. Samus then went back down and went into the shaft. "Be careful here Samus, My internal scans show some of the structures are weak. Use the horizontal ladders to get across the gaps." She did just that and was at the top. Samus has long and charge beams, normal bombs, 100 missiles, morphball, jumpball, powergrip, hi-jump and 5 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 110715.10: Samus entered Serris's tank. She jumped in and discovered that it's dead. "Looks like the X killed Serris." Samus said. "Wonder where the X that's mimicking it is." "Only one way to find out." I said. So Samus exited out, went into another water tank and killed the eye creature. "I'm guessing it's beyond this hatch." Samus as she opened the hatch. She went in and climbed up on to the platform. When she got about midway through, parts of the platform broke and a creature came in at blazing speed. Samus just managed to avoid the attack by grabbing on to the overhang above. "Samus, that's Serris being mimicked by the X. My scans indicate that its weak spot is its head." Samus shot a missile at it, each time the missile hit, Serris began attacking at ultra-high speed. "I'm guessing this one has your speed booster ability." I said while tracking X-Serris's movements. After the fourth missile hit, X-Serris transformed into another core-X. Samus did the same thing and she recovered her speed booster power. "Now let's see if I can somehow lower the water level to get back to the navigation room." Samus pondered. "I know where it is. It is to the left of when you had to climb up to get to Serris's tank." I said. Samus made her way back to where she was before. "Great," I said with a little frustration. "The lock gate to the control pump panel is busted." "Let's see if I can bust through it." Samus said. Success, she speed boosted and got past the broken lock gate. "Ok, here is the codes to lower the water level..." Samus inputted the codes and water level started to lower. On the way back to the AQA navigation room Samus picked up 2 more missile tanks. "So Serris had been infected by the X, too... Well, as a result, you recovered another ability. At this rate, you may be able to face the SA-X yet... But that's still a ways off. HQ has more support data. This time it's Missile upgrade data. You desperately need this, but the Data Room here is sealed with a Level 4 lock, the highest security level. Let's avoid opening sensitive areas unless it's necessary. Also, the route to the Data Room in Sector 2 is blocked by still more SA-X activity. I note a deliberate activity pattern, as if it is blocking your recovery intentionally. Samus, it looks like your best option for this download is in Sector 3 (PYR). You will find the PYR Data Room on your map after a Navigation Room there. Is your Objective Clear?" "Yes." "Now, head for Sector 3 (PYR)." She now has long and charge beams, 115 missiles, normal bomb, morphball, jumpball, powergrip, hi-jump, speed booster and 5 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 111016.25: "Thankfully, the X have not invaded this area yet. The Data Room here is sealed by another security hatch. In order to download, you must find the Security Room here and activate Level 2 hatches. This may allow the SA-X and X parasites into the area. But we are left with no choice. Your recovery is our main goal. The Data Room is here." The map moved to show Samus the PYR data room. "As I explained, Security Rooms can't be shown on the map. Be careful, Samus. You will see very violent organisms here. And avoid the ultra-heated areas: your suit can't take such high temperatures yet, but we're working on it. Level 2 hatches are green. Release the lock and proceed to the Data Room for download. Super Missile data is ready. Your firepower will triple. Is your objective clear?" "Yes it is." "First, activate green hatches. Then go to the Data Room. There are no ultra-heated areas on this route, so turn back if you enter one." "I'll guide you to the level 2 security room like I did before Samus. First go to the bottom of the science area, take out the fake blocks, go to the right side, then turn around run to the unsecured hatch, you'll bust through the wall on the other side." Samus did just that found herself in the bottom of the next room. She found a missile tank. "Now you see the level 2 hatch ahead? Speed boost to it, when you get to it, stop and go up, there is a secret way in." Bingo. Samus made her way into the level 2 security room. I gave her the level 2 clearance codes and the green hatches became active. As soon as she exited out, X parasites came into the room. She took care of them and then began to make her way to the data room. Samus the found the 2nd missile tank in sector 3. "I'm glad I'm getting the upgrade to my missiles." Samus said, "Without it, I feel like my missiles have little power against the X." She entered the data room and downloaded the super missile data. After the download was complete the room shook a little. "What the?" Samus said in bewilderment, "Find out where the explosion took place Samus." I said. So she backtracked two rooms and found an opening. Two rooms later she took out two creatures, an X-barrier and found the third missile tank in PYR.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 112011.40: Samus went back to the left hatch and found that it had been blown up. Then the room began to shake. "I think that maybe the thing that caused the rumble when I was in the data room." Samus said. "Only one way to find out." I replied. Samus then went back to the room before the data room and it began to shake more violently then a robot came out. "Samus, that's the station's security robot. It must think you are an intruder. Aim for its central neural network which is the yellow area." Samus jumped up and grabbed hold of the horizontal ladder and began shooting at the robot. After taking eight hits, the robot then moved away and then jumped up, bringing down the overhanging ledges. She then went up and found another missile tank via speed boosting past the upper wall. In the next room she destroyed two three hopping creatures and found energy tank #6 encased in the ceiling above. "Good job Samus, you're making good progress. I believe that with your fusion suit, you might be able to increase your shielding power even more." "How so, Stefan?" "Based on the comparisons I've made between your two suits, your original power suit had only a limited amount of space for the energy tanks to be stored, thus originally you could only carry up to 14. But now that all of the bulky organic components are gone and a new metroid matrix has formed on areas of your exposed exoskeleton of the suit. You can now hold more energy tanks." "Wow, I didn't know that. Guess having the metroid DNA infused with my cellular makeup has given me some positive benefits." "Yeah but don't forget about the major side-effect. You can be frozen just like a metroid." Samus made her way back to the PYR navigation room after using the recharge room. "I see that you encountered a rogue Security Robot. You may destroy it if you meet it again. Your safety is vital. But as to your brief, level 2 security locks are released, so sectors 5 and 6 are open. That means those sectors have likely been infiltrated by X. They are much harder to stop than we initially suspected... Sector 5 (ARC) is sub-zero. You're still susceptible to cold from the vaccine side-effects, so you'll take damage if you even set foot inside there. Avoid sector 5 for now, but in the meantime, HQ is working on data to adjust your suit for extreme temperatures. Once we have the transmission, you can download it but, the X have destroyed all the data rooms you have used so far. I no longer doubt their capacity for critical thought. You'll have to use the Data Room in the night habitat, sector 6 (NOC). Go to sector 6 and access a navigation room there. Its your objective clear?" "Yes." "Tread lightly, Samus. You are the only one who can do this. And the X may be much more dangerous than we know." She exited out and took the elevator back up to the access shaft. I then noticed a transmission going to Samus's computer. I decided to listen in. "Does Samus suspect anything?" "No, I don't think so." "Good, monitor her closely." "Affirmative. Out."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 120715.12: Samus started heading towards the sector 6 elevator. "Samus, head back over to sector 4, my internal scans is detecting a special X-barrier in that sector. Now that you the super missile upgrade, you should be able to take it out and grab a missile tank there." "I'm on it." So Samus went back to sector 4, took out the X-barrier and grabbed the missile tank. "Anything else I can pick up in this sector before heading to NOC?" Samus asked. "That's about all you can do for now, head on over to sector 6." Samus arrived at the NOC navigation room and downloaded a map for that sector. "The Varia Suit data is here from HQ, ready to download. Get moving to a Data Room. But there's a problem... X from the sub-zero sector ARC are in Sector 6 (NOC), and they... They've been changed by the cold. If you absorb one, you'll be frozen from within. This seems like a deliberate tactic. Once you download the Varia Suit modification, you'll be out of danger. Just be extremely careful until then. The NOC Data Room is here. Remember; avoid the blue X. Use your beam to stun them in order to get by. Is your objective clear?" "Yes it is," "Be careful. They are hunting you actively now, Samus... And this area is very dark. Proceed with extreme caution." "Samus let me see if I can transfer night vision mode to you. You'll definitely need this if you want to get through this sector." "Ok, go right ahead." So I began uploading night vision mode to Samus. "Upload complete," "Good now I can proceed easily through the darkened areas." Samus then entered a darkened area and night vision mode kicked in. "There should be a narrow passageway on the bottom left corner of that room." I said as Samus took out the X-barrier. She did that and picked up a missile tank and an energy tank in a hidden area. She then made it through two more rooms getting by the blue X.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 122014.37: Samus was in the room where it was blocked off after she found the 2nd energy tank in NOC. "Samus," I said as she ran forward, "I'm detecting an SA-X coming. You better find some place to hide fast." Samus bombed the opening underneath, morphed into morphball and surely enough the SA-X came in. Through the audio I heard the SA-X walking, morphing and planting a power bomb, the room shook and so did the covering above Samus but she still wasn't detected. "I'll give you the signal, Samus. The SA-X is still there." Then I heard a feint sound of an ice beam and then no more footsteps. "You're all clear Samus. Strange, the SA-X is gone and no where in NOC. My scans show nothing." "That is strange." Samus said as she proceeded on down. "Samus, I'm detecting blue X in the bottom of the next room be very careful when proceeding." She went down being careful not to expose the blue X and found a missile tank in a hidden area. She then came to an eye creature on the hatch. "Samus you should be able to take the eye creature out in one hit." Boom, with one missile the eye creature was gone leaving the red X for Samus to absorb. Samus entered the NOC data room and found a core-X downloading the data. "What the?" Samus said as the core-X took off after destroying the data chamber. "Go after it, Samus." I said, "You need to get that Varia Suit data back." Samus proceeded into a large cave room and a giant core-X came into the room. "Samus, my scans indicate that the giant core-X can only be damaged by fully charged beam shots, missiles won't work until you get it down to the normal size." Samus took my advice and fired charged beam shots at it. After six hits the giant core-X was reduced down to its normal size. "You can use missiles now Samus." After five missile hits, the core-X shell was broken and Samus recovered the Varia Suit Data. On my digital analysis screen of Samus, her suit matrix changed to yellow and the exoskeleton changed to light purple. "Excellent work Samus, now you won't take internal damage when you absorb a blue X. Plus you won't take damage from the extreme heat or cold." "That's a relief." Samus said and she picked up to two more missile tanks in NOC and she made her way back to the navigation room.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 122121.45: "How did that X download the Varia Suit data? This doesn't seem to make any sense at all, unless the X... Unless the X have the ability to process data organically... At any rate, you have the Varia Suit data. Now you will be protected from extreme temperatures. More importantly, the SA-X will no longer be able to freeze you, so you can escape easier. But you're still too weak. That thing is too much for you. You currently have no way of damaging it. But my simulations indicate that a penetration weapon like the Plasma Beam might work. Developing modification data will take HQ some time, though. There's also a chance that you may be able to restore your Plasma Beam by absorbing a large Core-X, as you did with the Charge Beam function. As for restoring Ice Beam functionality, I doubt it... Your current cellular makeup would reject that addition. Therefore, HQ has developed an Ice Missile upgrade. This will add a freezing effect to your Missiles. It will help. Go to Sector 5 (ARC) for the download. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "Now, get moving." So Samus took the elevator back up to the access shaft and made her way to the other side. She then took the elevator down to ARC. "Last time I was here, the outside temperature dropped in each room I was in." I said when Samus arrived, "Really, did you have your suit active when you inspected this sector?" "Yes I did, Samus and the head scientist had his thermal suit on as well." Samus accessed her ship's computer and downloaded a map of ARC. "You need to download data for the Ice Missile upgrade, but... As you might expect, the Data Room here is secured. Level 3 security hatches are yellow. Release the security lock and download data as usual. And experiment with those new Missiles. They will be helpful... Is your objective clear?" "Clear as a bell." "You know what to do. Go to it." "Here we go again, Samus. I'll guide you to the level 3 security room. As soon as you enter the sub-zero area drop all the way down to the bottom..." After I gave the instructions to Samus she then proceeded towards the level 3 security room.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 01010808.29: Samus arrived at the level 3 security room. I gave her the security codes and all of the yellow hatches became active. She then made her way back to the first arctic area and then into the ARC data room. "Be interesting to see how my ice missiles will work." Samus said. "Let me try something, Samus. It wouldn't hurt for me to have the ice missile too just incase my ice beam malfunctions during my future missions." "Computer, scan and copy the data from the ARC data room on board the B.S.L station." The data from the ARC data was copied into my ship's computer and I downloaded it. But instead of putting it into my main weapon barrel, I decided to make a new mode and that is "backup" mode. I programmed the ice missile to initiate when the ice beam malfunctions. Samus downloaded the ice missile upgrade and exited out of the data room. On her way back she picked up 1 energy and 2 missile tanks. When she got back to the science area the PA came on saying and repeating, "Emergency in Sector 3." "Samus better get to the navigation room quickly and find out what's causing the emergency." Samus did just that. "Emergency in Sector 3 (PYR). The area could melt down soon. It seems the Main Boiler's cooling unit is malfunctioning. This could easily destroy the entire research station, as it would likely trigger the auto-destruct explosives. We have about 6 minutes. Hurry to Sector 3 and access the Control Room to the side of the Main Boiler room. Most of the systems in PYR are down because of this. Again, we know who to blame. The SA-X must have hacked into the system control file. What impressive intelligence. Is your objective clear?" She answered yes immediately. "There's little time. Hurry to the Control Room in Sector 3." "6 minutes to main boiler explosion." Samus exited out and took the elevator up to the access shaft and then down to PYR.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 011414.07: Samus made her way down the shaft and into the first ultra-heated room. "5 minutes to main boiler explosion." "Be careful here Samus," I said. "There are lava pools in this room and in a few up ahead. Don't get into any of them or you'll take damage." "Ok, Stefan. How many more rooms till the main boiler room?" "You're only 4 rooms away." Two rooms later she took out the fire creatures and the creatures on the wall." "4 minutes to main boiler explosion." Then she came to the main boiler room. "Man it is hot in here. Good thing that the cooling system in my Varia suit kicks in when I enter a heated area." "Samus I'm detecting an eye creature in the boiler room in the upper portion." "I'm on it, Stefan." Samus took care of the eye creature and entered the main boiler control room. She saw a person dressed in a scientist at the control panel. "Step away from the control panel." Samus ordered. The person ignored Samus's order. "This is your final warning, step away from the control panel." "Samus, shoot that person. It's an X mimicking him." Samus shot the person and he transformed into a core X. Samus took care it and recovered the wide beam. "Huh? How come it says wide beam and not spazer?" Samus asked in a surprised fashion. "I'm guessing the Federation must have found a way to duplicate the spazer's fire power." I said, "Anyway let me tell you the control panel codes..." "Cooling unit operational. Main boiler now at safe level." "Phew, that was close." Samus said and she exited out of the boiler room area. On the way back to the navigation room she got 3 more missile tanks for a total of 185 and 2 more energy tanks for a total of 11.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 021111.39: "The X mimicked a crew member? It all makes sense now. The X can absorb the memories and knowledge of their prey. What an astounding find. HQ was very impressed. But don't you find it strange? This could have destroyed the station with the X in it, not to mention the SA-X. Unusual for a self-preserving species like the X. unless... Your presence is an even greater threat, a threat to the existence of X elsewhere... This is only a hypothesis... Perhaps... Their survival instinct is in conflict with their newly-borrowed intelligence... Don't let your guard down yet. The X are still a threat. Samus, I see bio-signs on the Habitation Deck. Survivors? The infected crewman you saw had survived until recently. Maybe there's a chance. The signs are emanating from here." The map changed to the Main Deck and then moved to the Habitation Deck. "Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "I've just restored power to the main elevator. Use it to return and look for any survivors." "That's a relief that the main elevator is back online." I said as Samus took the sector 3 elevator back to the access shaft. "For a moment I thought I was going to be stuck in this part of the station." Samus said and she arrived at the top portion of the Main Deck. "This damage must have been caused by the SA-X while I took the elevator down the first time." Samus said as she surveyed the damage. "I'm detecting a missile tank behind you, Samus," I said, "You'll need to speed boost through in order to get to it." Samus did just that and found the missile tank bringing her total to 190. Then she proceeded to the elevator that took her to Habitation Deck. Samus encountered two wall creatures in the next room. She froze them and then went into the Habitation room. "Is there a way to get around the lock gate?" Samus asked. "Yes there is. Just follow my instructions and you'll be at the control panel in no time." Samus did exactly as I instructed her; she found another missile tank in the room below her. Then she accessed the control panel and released the locks. "Huh?" Samus said in bewilderment. Before she could come to a conclusion the creatures that were being held in the Habitation area took off. Samus then went back to the elevator and took it back down to the Main Deck. Then it occurred to me, "Samus were those the creatures we saw on Planet Zebes?" "Etecoons and Dachoras. We've met these intelligent beings before. They seemed to recognize me, as well. How unusual to meet again here. They did help us unleash abilities we didn't know we had. But where did they run to? I hope they're safe." "Let's hope that they are. Hate for them to have their lives cut short."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 021812.00: "So the survivors were not human... Most unfortunate. We can now confirm the deaths of all crew members. I imagined this was the case, but I had hoped it wasn't so. I believe the X only infected the humans for knowledge... That form is too weak for battle. I am sure the others were merely food for the X... Samus, I think they are evolving, growing stronger. Some are now appearing that resist your current weapons. HQ anticipated this and sent Power Bomb data as soon as the hardware team finished it. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "Download it immediately. Our choice of Data Rooms is limited to this one in Sector 5 (ARC). Now get moving." Samus exited out of the navigation room and then headed back to the main elevator. "Like I said earlier Samus, now that most of your bulky components of your power suit are gone you can hold more energy tanks and power bombs. Though I'm not exactly sure how much more you can carry." "So far I have 11 energy tanks." Samus said as she arrived at the access area. She then arrived at the ARC navigation room. "You've been to this data room before but I'll show you it's position again. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "Now move out." Samus then made her way back to the data room and then downloaded the power bomb data. "The data contained 10 initial power bombs." Samus said and it appeared on my arsenal of weapons section of my bio-scan screen. "Samus, I'm detecting the SA-X coming towards your position, find a place to hide fast." Samus did find a place to hide in the room where she was at and exited it out. "That was close." I said with some relief. On her way back to the navigation room Samus found 3 more power bomb tanks. She now has the following weapons/abilities: Long, Charge and Wide beams, 200 missiles, (upgraded to super & ice) 16 power bombs, morphball, jump-ball, Hi-Jump, speed booster, power grip, varia suit and 11 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 042811.18: "Samus, return to your ship. I have some important information." Samus exited out, went up to the access shaft and to the main elevator. "I wonder why you're being called back." I said. "Don't know, but I'll find out once I get there." When the elevator was halfway up, it stopped suddenly. "Great, now how am I going to get back to my ship?" Samus said with some disgust in her voice. I analyzed the station and found discovered a way back. "Samus, I've laid out the path you should take on your map. The flashing blue boxes is your designated route." Samus followed the route I set on her map. She then found herself on the other side of the sub-zero containment room. Samus then saw the reconstructed remains of Ridley in his frozen state. "Not again. How many times have we killed Ridley?" "I think we each killed him three times." As Samus approached the remains, the eyes lit up. "What the, it's coming to life." said Samus. Then a core-X appeared and then took off. Ridley's remains fell to the floor opening up another path. "Continue on the path I set for you." I said. "As soon as you get to the bottom, plant a power bomb on the left side. There should be another power bomb tank there." She found it and continued on destroying more creatures infected by X. "I'm trapped," Samus said "Unless I can speed boost through here." She ran back and then speed boosted through the wall. She power bombed the area again and found a missile tank. "Now I know where to go from here. Thanks, Stefan." "Not a problem Samus." She has now, heading back to her ship: long, charge and wide beams, 205 missiles. (upgraded to super & ice) normal bombs, 18 power bombs, morphball, jump ball, Hi-jump, speed booster, power grip, varia suit and 11 energy tanks.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 062415.00: Samus arrived back at her ship. "The Main Silo of the reactor core has gone offline. That's why all elevators and station systems are down. Elevators and hatches won't work. This doesn't bode well. If you can get to this point, you may be able to start the auxiliary power system. Then we can figure out why the main silo went offline. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "By the way I asked you to return here to tell you... Some strange creatures have boarded your ship. I confirmed that they were not X hosts and gave them a berth," A display screen opened to show the Ectoons and Dachoras. "Do you know anything about these strange creatures? Were they the source of the healthy bio-signs earlier?" "Yes they were." "Very well, then. Their presence in the midst of this disaster must have some significance. I will keep them here." Then Samus exited out of her ship and headed to the reactor silo. "Be careful, Samus." I said, "I'm detecting more X parasites on your route. Most of them are mimicking Space Pirates." "Don't worry about a thing Stefan." Samus responded, "I know how to deal with them." She made her way into the main reactor silo and saw all the branches and roots choking on the components. "So this is why every system on this station is down." Samus said as she surveyed the area. I better find the source of the vegetation and get all the systems back online." She made her way to the other side of the silo and found  
>an energy tank. Samus then took out the X mimicking Space Pirates and found a missile and energy tank along the way. "Samus, I'm detecting an eye creature ahead, which means that a Core-X is near." She took it out a couple of moments later and prepared herself to battle yet another creature mimicked by the Core-X.<p>

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 062920.35: "Samus watch out, three fireballs coming from above." Samus managed to avoid the fireballs as a giant spider came crawling down. It continued to crawl around the wall, open its mouth and then shot fireballs. I used my ship's internal sensors to scan for the spider's weak spot. "Samus, as soon as the spider opens its mouth to charge for a fireball attack use your missiles to hit it." Samus did just as I instructed her and the spider's head detached from its body after a few hits. Then it began to space jump around. "Now just hit its head, but watch out for its attacks after it summersaults around." After a few more hits, the spider's head dissolved into another Core-X. Samus took it out and recovered her Space Jump ability. She then jumped up to the walkway and headed to the Auxiliary Power Station. I gave her the starting sequence codes and station's auxiliary power supply came online. Samus then headed into the Navigation Room. "Recharge Rooms are now back online but only with auxiliary power. No elevators and hatches will work. Without the main silo online, we're still stuck. I believe the source of the problem is the vegetation you saw earlier choking the Reactor Core components. Is your Objective Clear?" "Yes" "We'll have to find the source of those roots to proceed." Samus then exited out, opened the level 2 lock gate and was back into the Main Reactor Room. I scanned the station to find the source of the vegetation. "Samus, I found the source and it's in Sector 2. There is a passageway to it just underneath the hatch." Samus proceeded into the narrow passageway after take out the keyhunters. Since Samus was in morphball I couldn't get a visual image so I just had to rely on where her energy signature was coming from. "Samus if you can hear me, you'll need to bomb some of the roots in order to advance on. Also I'm detecting the SA-X in Sector 2. Once you unmorph just run from it and find a place to hide. Use your Ice Missiles to freeze it if you need too."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 070615.27: When visual contact was established again, Samus ran to find a place to hide from the SA-X. She power bombed a wall and opened three level 1 gates. Then she jumped over a wall and hid for awhile. The SA-X came in and then left. "Phew. You're ok." I said with a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you were able to hear me when you were in morphball mode." "I was able to hear most of what you said but there was some interference coming through." Samus responded, "I can hear you crystal clear now." "Good, I've located the source of the overgrowing roots Samus," I dotted Samus's map where to go to find the source. She proceeded onward killing more keyhunters. Along the way she found a power bomb tank. Samus then continued on and a few minutes later came to another eye creature. "The source of the overgrowth is behind and below that hatch." I said. "Be careful because wants you step inside the floor will crumble and there are flowers on the ground that will chew on you." Samus took out the eye creature and prepared herself for battle.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate: 071020.32: Samus dropped down and found herself in a room filled with plants and overgrowing vines. "That's the source, Samus. Be careful, it's got your Plasma Beam weapon. Hit the spot where it's not shooting. Watch out for the spore plants around you, they will try and knock you off the platform into a waiting plant to chew on you." Samus did just as I instructed, after a few hits the plant turned into a core-x and began firing Plasma Beam shots at her. After destroying the casing, she recovered her Plasma Beam. "Excellent, Samus," I said with excitement, "Now that you have the Plasma Beam back you should be able to take out multiple mimicking enemies at once." "That's good because I didn't know how long I could hold out with just my Wide Beam." After finding another missile, energy and a couple of Power Bomb tanks, Samus made her way back to the TRO Navigation Room. "What? You've restored Plasma Beam functionality…? Most unexpected. Even so continue to avoid the SA-X. It too may have gotten stronger and you still lack a few abilities crucial to survival…Wait….Wait a second… More trouble…" There was silence for about 2 minutes. "I've isolated the cause. There's been an explosion in the ARC Data Room… Samus go to Sector 5. Are your objectives clear?" "Yes." "The damage is staggering. Find out what's causing it." "I've got more bad news Samus," I said as Samus took the elevator back to the access shaft. "My sensors show that almost all of the generators that is keeping that sector cold has been knocked out which means most of that area is now flooded from the melted ice." "Thanks for the warning, Stefan. I have a feeling I might be delayed in finding out the source of the explosion."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate: 072115.19: "It's gotten worse. The damage seems to have been caused by a creature kept here by the researchers who named it…the Nightmare. Apparently, it was a bio-mechanical organism designed for military applications. It possesses uncommon power and can manipulate gravity. We must assume that it's become an X host. We have no choice. You must find it and defeat it. I can't confirm it's location. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "This thing is out of control. Hurry before it destroys the entire station." Samus exited out of the ARC Navigation Room and into the big Science Area. "Nightmare must have caused all of this damage," Samus said as she made her way to the top. "That could explain all of the shattered glass and broken parts and casings. I'm detecting a missile tank in the upper left room. You'll need to Speed Boost into the room and you'll bust open a part of the broken ceiling." Samus did as I instructed and found a missile tank. My ship's internal sensors began to beep. I checked and it did pick up the location of Nightmare. "I found Nightmare's location. I'll mark it on your map." "Nice job, Stefan. It looks like it's in an area I haven't been to the first two times." She began to make her way toward my mark. On the way she found one energy tank and two power bomb tanks. "Are there any Recharge Rooms in this area, Stefan?" "Yes, there is one above you, and another power bomb tank in front of the hatch in the ceiling." She bombed an opening in the ceiling, found the third power bomb tank and entered the Recharge Room to replenish her energy, missiles and power bombs. Then she headed to the upper right side and found another energy tank. "Nightmare is right below you. Be ready for anything it throws at you."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 072921.40: Samus dropped down into what appeared to be a testing room. It shook and up came Nightmare. "Wait a minute. I remember battling something similar to this awhile back." Samus said as Nightmare continued to rise. "Then you should know how to beat Nightmare, if you don't I'll scan for its weak spots." Samus fired her missiles at the rotating device. Then the device began to spin and I began to experience some interference on my monitor because of the high gravitational forces. Samus continued to fire at the device and after the 4th hit and device detached and a weird head appeared. "I remember now. The machine I fought earlier was a prototype to Nightmare. But I didn't have a chance to fire at its face and now I have a chance." I was surprised that she knew about this type of machine. She began firing at the head of Nightmare and it began to spin around to try and hit Samus. She managed to avoid the majority of its ramming attacks and continued firing at the head. After the 10th hit, Nightmare became a Core-X. "It looks like your computerized CO's assumption was right." I said as Samus began firing at the casing of the Core-X. After the shell broke, Samus absorbed it and got the Gravity Suit modifications. Her suit colors changed to purple on the matrix area and green on the exoskeleton part. "Good work, Samus. Now you should be able to move freely in water and take less damage." "But there's no way that I can get back to the ARC Navigation Room from here." Samus replied. I accessed and looked over the B.S.L Station's Wide Map Display on my Navigation Screen. "There is an access way to Sector 4 below you." I said as I shut the display off. "By the way, you mentioned that you battled a prototype of Nightmare awhile back. How did you encounter it?" "While you were away on Tallon 4 to find who was calling you, I went back to HQ to have repairs done to my suit because of the damage Mother Brain did. After I reported to the Federation Senators about my SR388 and our Zebes missions, I flew out in space to clear my head about what occurred on Zebes…" She later explained how she reunited with Adam and a friend of hers, Anthony Higgs on the "Bottle Ship" in a region of space I knew very little about. She also included how she battled Ridley yet again. "Man, is there anyway to keep that thing down?" "I don't know for sure. But that's not all; I also saw a baby Metroid hatch in a replica of Tourian in the Bottle Ship even though I thought to believe that all Metroids were destroyed back on Zebes. Stefan you are not going to believe what I'm about to say next. I also battled a Metroid Queen as well." That made me think about my secret investigation I conducted before the incident with the SA-X happened. "I thought it was destroyed back on SR388?" "That's what I believed, but they found a way to replicate Metroids using cells scattered on my suit after the real baby was destroyed on Zebes. Also I met an artificial life form with the technology of Mother Brain that was codenamed, MB." Samus found a power bomb tank in the room before the access way and then made her way into Sector 4.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate: 080310.29: Samus made her way into the water caverns of Sector 4 (AQA). Along the way she found a missile and two more power bomb tanks. "Samus most of that sector has level 4 hatches. You'll need to unlock them if you want to get to the Navigation Room." "By my computer has not approved of bypassing that level of security." "There is no other way around it. I'll mark where the Security Room is on your map." "You're starting to sound like Adam, Stefan." Samus said jokingly. A few minutes later she made it into the Security Room via going down a maze. I gave her the level 4 unlock code and the red hatches were now active. She exited out and continued on back finding another power bomb and energy tank. She then came to a shaft with X floating and changing into floating device with a spike ball popping out. She froze them to use as platforms and finally made her way to an area she was familiar with. When she advanced forward, the spike ball popped up and blocked her way. "Samus, I'm getting some read outs in the Data Room." "Did HQ send support data? I didn't hear anything about it from the computer back in ARC." I began to analyze the data as she entered the Data Room. "It's diffusion Missile Data. It should be able to help you get past the spike balls. Download it and then try it out." Samus stepped into the data terminal and downloaded the Diffusion Missile Data. I began to analyze how it is used. "In order to use the diffusion effect of the missiles, you'll need to charge it up to full power then fire a missile. Once the missile hits something the diffusion should disburse and freeze anything in a certain radius." Samus tried out a Diffusion Missile on the three spike balls and it worked. She then made her way back to the Navigation Room. "You upgraded your missiles? That's unusual… There was no word from HQ. A procedural error, I'm sure… Even so, I did not approve of bypassing security level 4. From now on you will use more discretion. In any case, Samus, do you remember the security robot you faced earlier? I believe the X have infected it. That is to say, they have claimed the organic components that form its neural network. It has entered Sector 6 (NOC). I don't know what it's planning, but let's not wait to find out. Samus you know what to do. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "To Sector 6, quickly."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 081509.35: Samus took the elevator back up to the access shaft. "Samus, tell me more about what happened on the Bottle Ship." "After I helped Adam's squad defeat a monster, he asked me to help with their mission if I agreed to obey his commands. I did so because of my trust in him and for the safety of his team. All three sectors of the Bottle Ship have similarities with this station's sectors 2 through 5. Later on in the mission I found Lyle, James, K.G and Maurice all dead with similar markings. It turned out that there was someone on board wiping out anyone who may have learned of the secret project. Also while I was in Sector Zero, Adam went inside the area that was later jettisoned and I haven't heard from him then. That was after he destroyed a replicated larva Metroid. Later on I found Madeline Bergman in the Bioweapon Research Center. She was scared when she first met me because of the belief that I was with the Federation. After I gained her trust, she explained everything that had happened and why she created MB. I later learned that she named MB, Melissa Bergman and treated her as though Melissa was her daughter." Samus went on to tell me that MB went out of control and summoned monsters to battle her and the troops that landed on the Bottle Ship. Also that Anthony, who she thought was dead after encountering Ridley, saved her from being reprimanded by the Fleet Admiral. She then took the elevator bound for NOC.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 082314.27: "The Security Robot seems to have gotten much stronger. This worries me. Be careful. But we have another problem. Once you're done leave NOC immediately. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." The SA-X is tracking you. Don't stay longer than you must, understand?" Samus made her way through a few NOC rooms. Along the way she found a missile tank. She then came to a room filled with blue X. "Now that I have the power bombs I should be able to break the wall." She did just that and then proceeded onwards. "I don't know where the Security Robot is, but I may have an idea on how to lure it out." I said, "There is an area called the Restricted Zone up ahead, I'll mark it on your map. Samus proceeded towards my mark and found herself looking at a huge gate a few yards ahead of her. "What's this gate lead too?" When she asked this, I began to feel uneasy and hesitated on how to respond. "Get close to the gate to sound a warning announcement." She did just that and the PA sounded repeatedly, "Warning, no entry without authorization." "Good, that should get the robot's attention, head back to where you saw the water. It should be near there." When Samus arrived, the Security Robot started bolting toward her. "Samus, use your power bomb to reveal a horizontal ladder above you. You know what to do from there. Be careful, this thing is now armed with missiles; use your beam to shoot them down if it fires them at you." She planted a power bomb and a horizontal ladder appeared. She got on and began attacking the robot's central core. After a few missile hits, it disintegrated into a Core-X. Samus fired her missiles at it and the Core –X began firing wave beam shots back. After the 6th hit, the shell broke she recovered her Wave Beam. "Excellent, you have all of your beam weapons back with the exception of the Ice Beam because of the Metroid Vaccine. Check to see what's in the next room." She went to the room on the right, shot the gate open using her Wave Beam and picked up a missile tank. Samus then made her way back to the Restricted Zone and opened the large gate. She then made her way into the access way leading into the Restricted Laboratory.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate: 082908.43: "What's beyond this level 4 hatch?" Samus asked. I began to feel nervous about what I was going to tell her and how she would react, but I had to summon up the courage because she put her complete trust in me. "Samus, what you are about to see in the next area might change how you feel about the Federation…Proceed." She entered in the Restricted Laboratory and let out a big gasp. "I don't believe it, more Metroids? How did they replicate so many so fast?" "Remember when I was downloading the information about the Metroid life cycle? It was part of a secret investigation that I was conducting after my inspection of the station." I then explained how I was able to find out how the research team was able to crack the Metroid DNA code to begin the breeding program. "Why did you keep this from me, Stefan?" "I…I didn't want you to get mad and go berserk if you found out yourself. You and the Federation knew that the Metroids were dangerous to the galaxy, but we didn't expect them to be breeding Metroids." Samus continued to explore the Restricted Laboratory and found pictures of Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Zeta Metroids on display screens. When she got to the 2nd floor, the alarm sounded. "Samus, the SA-X has entered the lab. Intercept it." She went back to the first floor and found the SA-X firing at the Metroids with the PA announcing, "Fire alert, this area will soon be locked down. 60 seconds to Isolation Lockdown." "Samus get out of there fast. There is hatch above you; avoid the Metroids as you space jump up." She managed to get out with plenty of time to spare. I saw the Restricted Laboratory detach from the station and disintegrate in space. Samus then entered the Navigation Room.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate: 090414.06: "Samus, you shouldn't have done that. You ignored your orders. You may have to pay a price for that quite soon…" Samus stood there in silence. "As you can see, the Federation has been secretly working on a Metroid breeding program for peaceful application only of course. Please understand. But perhaps you knew of the program's existence? Certainly you must have doubts when you saw Sector, SRX, a faithful replica of the SR388 ecosystem… Ideal for raising Alpha, Gamma, Zeta and even Omega Metroids. This research even uncovered techniques for rapid growth. Imagine…creating an Omega from a larval Metroid in days… But that research is finished. The X has smelled out its natural enemy and one of the SA-X is on its way here…" Samus was surprised to hear about another SA-X. "ONE? Are you saying there is more than one SA-X?" "Don't be so surprised Samus. You know the X reproduce by asexual division. Because of this mechanism, there are now no fewer than 10 SA-X aboard the station." Again she stood there in silence. "Samus you must go, get out. If you stay too long, the SA-X will destroy you. Stop only at a Navigation Room to uplink to me. I don't know how HQ is going to take this, but you need to report to them immediately. Is your objective clear?" "Yes." "Now get going." Samus exited out of the Navigation Room and took the elevator bound for the lower section of Sector 1. On the way she said "The real Adam would have said the same thing about that incident, but he would have softened the blow. He was relentless in his criticism, but he always cared… He was not a machine obsessed with duty. No such compassion could exist in that computer."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate: 091020.29: Samus arrived in Sector 1's close replica of Zebes' Tourian. "Samus, there is only one Core-X remaining that I can confirm with my sensors and…it is mimicking your nemesis, Ridley. But remember, the real Ridley is dead. In fact I battled a metamorphosis of Ridley in Tallon 1. It turned to be an assistant to Ranstel's Technology Division that had Ridley's DNA infused with his. Also be careful, there are areas with poison and it will damage you. I'll mark where the final eye creature is on your map." On her way towards my mark, she picked up an energy and a power bomb tank after fighting several X mimicking gold colored Space Pirates and floating blobs. She arrived at the final eve creature after freezing some Rippers to use as platforms, took it out, entered and dropped down to see an X mimicking Ridley. When it came to life, Samus began firing a barrage of missiles at it. After 30 hits Ridley-X turned back into a Core-X and after breaking the last casing, she recovered her screw attack. "Nice job Samus. You've recovered all of your latent abilities. There are still some power bomb, energy and missile tanks left on the station. You'll especially need as much energy as you can to take on SA-X." A couple of hours later, Samus got all of the remaining energy, missile tanks. She was back at the lower Main Deck Navigation Room.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 091612.53: "Samus we're done here. Leave the rest to the Federation… We should be preparing to evacuate the station…" Samus asked with some hint of anger "Are you joking? Do they know how dangerous the X are? How quickly they reproduce?" "The Federation has taken an interest in the X and SA-X. They believe this life-form has endless potential applications." "This is ridiculous! The X are heartless abominations! What potential could they have?" "It is not necessary that you understand such matters. The Federation is coming now. You should just leave quietly…" Samus got angrier "This is madness! They won't stand a chance here! This station will devour them! What could be worth the risk?" "Capturing the SA-X of course." I could feel the frustration building in Samus. "Are you serious? Do they really think they could succeed?" "It will certainly be difficult. They don't expect your help. They knew you would try to destroy the SA-X… That's why they stopped sending you support data… The Plasma Beam modification was ready some time ago, but they withheld it to keep you from engaging the SA-X. Yet somehow you restored that function on your own… They also tried to withhold the Diffusion Missile upgrade because they didn't want you to grow too powerful. But they had already sent it and you tracked it down… Bravo, Samus." She said in full anger, "They must cancel this mission! Open a channel to HQ! I won't let this happen!" "They are already on their way." Samus clenched her left fist. "Fools… As soon as the Federation ships land, the X will overwhelm them and absorb the knowledge and power of their occupants. The X are just waiting for the hunt to begin, and then they'll spread across the universe. Galactic civilization will end. The X hunger for form, knowledge and power. They mimic these perfectly. But they cannot copy the soul. They are single-minded, instinctively seeking to increase in number. They're a plague, and the Federation underestimates their threat. The X must not leave here. I must destroy them all before the Federation arrives. This station has a self-destruct mechanism. I must use it to destroy the X here and on the planet. I must send them to oblivion. Them, the station and myself if I have to." The screen when back to normal but I didn't hear the hatches open up.

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 091822.31: Samus reactivated her Ship's computer. "Open the hatch!" "I've been ordered to confine you until the ships arrive." She slammed her first on the left side of the access panel. "Don't let them do this. Can't you see what will happen, Adam?" "Adam? Who is Adam?" Samus's tone calmed down. "A friend of mine." "And would this friend advise you to do now?" "He would know that the only way to end this is to the start the self-destruct cycle. He'd know how important it is…" I saw Samus lower her head as though she was reflecting on something. "Did this 'Adam' care for you? Would he sit in a safe Command Room and order you to die?" "He would understand that some must live and some must die…He knew what it meant. He made that sacrifice once." Of course, she was referring to when she saw General Malkovich enter into the area that was later jettisoned from the Bottle Ship. "So he chose life for you? Our fair warrior, Samus Aran… Your Adam gave his life so that you might keep yours… For the sake of the universe… How foolish." Her anger spiked up really high. "How dare you! How could you hope to understand, machine?" "You know that by detonating this station in high orbit would not guarantee the complete extinction of the X parasites even thought the station would be utterly destroyed… You would only succeed in removing the one obstacle to the galaxy's ruin…yourself. You would ignore this simple fact and choose death. When Adam decided who would live, he chose incorrectly…" There was silence for 3 minutes. "If you were to alter the station's orbit, then you might be able to include the planet in the vaporization field of the self-destruct detonation." Samus stood there in complete silence. "You would have to start the propulsion sequence now before the Federation arrives. Samus, this is your last mission. Go to the Operations Room and adjust the station's orbit path to intercept SR388." Samus gasped suddenly, "Then return to your ship and escape. Move quickly and stay alive. That's an order! Any objections, Lady?" The screen shut off, then Samus smiled and gave a thumbs-up to the screen. "No objections, Adam." The hatches opened and Samus began making her way to the Operations Deck, "Was that the mind of Adam Malkovich on your ship's computer?" "I believe so Stefan."

Metroidhunter007's log stardate 092409.35: On her way to the Operations Deck, Samus found the final Power bomb tank and then took the elevator up. "Samus, I'm picking up an SA-X heading to the same deck as you're going to and I have some good news to tell you. Your Wave beam combined with the Plasma beam, fully charged should be able to damage it." She arrived at the Operations Deck, made her way to the Operations Room and then the SA-X flew in. Samus fired charged shots at it and success. After 6 hits, the SA-X turned into a huge ugly creature. "Just keep doing how you are damaging it, Samus." The SA-X like creature fell after 3 hits and transformed into a blue Core-X. She broke the casing and tried to absorb the Core-X but it floated away. "Don't worry about that Samus just concentrate on the task at hand." She made into the Operations Room and activated the propulsion system. The PA said, "Propulsion sequence activated. Destination; Planet SR388. 3 minutes to destination." "Samus, I better get out here otherwise my ship might sustain critical damage from the planet's explosion shockwave." So I shut off the display screen, activated all my ship's systems and plotted an evasive course away from SR388 and engaged the warp engines. 2 minutes later I was intercepted by the Federation Ships bound for SR388. I did my best to try and explain what happened but they did not believe me. My ship was disabled after being bombarded by fire from the ships and I was cuffed and taken back to HQ City charged with sabotage of the Metroid breeding program. That's how I ended up here in prison. I have not been able to make contact with Samus since being captured and now I await my trial in a couple of days. Luckily for me I have evidence to try and prove that there was a conspiracy and cover up involved with the breeding program.

**Epilogue**: Stefan went on trial two days after he recorded his final log. He presented his evidence to the Tribunal Council to try and convince them that the Federation was breeding Metroids to use as terrorism weapons that rebelled against the President. After two weeks into the trial, the jury found Stefan guilty of Sabotage and aiding in the destruction of the B.S.L station. The Council sentenced Stefan to death by way of electrocution. His execution occurred 1 week after his conviction. He died from ultra-high voltage. No one knows where Samus is now.


End file.
